Helena's Journey: Memories
by margotdavid
Summary: Helena left Storybrooke but unlike Emma and Henry she remembers everything. The parents she never gave a change, friends she almost made and the love she almost allowed herself to have. When Loki threatens to destroy the world she will finally enter the Avengers Initiative… and when she thought her life couldn't get stranger: deaths, returns and betrays will shake her to her core.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was been a mouth.

A mouth since Storybrooke disappeared.

A mouth since she said goodbye to her parents- to Hook.

Only two people knew the full story: Clint and Phil. Well and she is pretty sure Laura knows more than what she told her but the woman is her usual nice and understanding. Seriously sometimes she doesn't know how that woman still keeps up with Clint. Must be the kids. Speaking of them.

"Aunty Elle." The female voice calls her attention as she saw the young girl sit next to her with a book to color on her lap.

"Yes sweetie."

"Should I paint the dress blue or pink?" Helena noticed the princess she was supposed to draw and a sad smile appear on her face. She was been in Laura's apartment for two weeks now. The family was planning to move to a larger place and Laura and Clint are thinking about building a farm much like the one he had when he was younger. A simple life is what Clint calls it. But they both know they aren't cut up for simple life. But a farm and a family looked the closest to it. Or as close he could get.

"I think you should paint it purple." She says with a hidden smile on her face. Yes, Barton is going to love the inside message of it.

"Purple? I didn't know there were princesses who were purple."

"Of course they wear, just ask your dad." Helena told her containing my laugh as hear Laura's very loud ones in the attacked kitchen. "Well I'm going to help you mommy."

"One of these days she's going to understand the purple thing." Laura tells her as Helena takes the vegetables and cuts it to help the woman with dinner. Laura noticed the welcomed change in Helena, well the woman still blocked 90% of her emotions but she could see hear her let out a two seconds laugh, especially around the kids. And sometimes she could see the look of melancholic on her face, probably remembering the time with her family. The poor woman couldn't take a break. But at least it is better than the version of her when she lost John.

"And she will join me into teasing Clint."

"How are things today?"

"I'm getting there. Emma is beyond happy. She and Henry are looking for an apartment here in New York. She's going to be working as a PD."

"That's not what I asked."

"Same old same old. I think I'm going to the retreat for some time, clear my head, see what I will do next."

.

.

.

So that is where she is now. The retreat was a nice cabin in the middle of nowhere. The safe house is lined with Vibranium and was created by Bruce Banner to contain the Hulk. Now it was empty and a few people knew of its existence so she was enjoying it. The first day she cleaned the place. The second day she explored around the house. The third day she enjoyed the July sun and relaxed by the lake. In those days she allows herself peace, she allowed her emotions to come crash it down when she threw punches at the boxing bad she had put outside, but then in the fourth day she sees herself with a surprise.

She was preparing breakfast when she heard the motorcycle, knowing she asked Phil to be left alone, she got the gun she had hidden the first day under the kitchen table (what did you expect, it's her) and walked slowly to the wall, as the door opened she prepare the gun.

"How are you?" Both voices said at the same time. Helena looked at specimen in front of her: tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a body fuelled of muscles… she almost believes he was SHIELD but he was to out of place and confuse about – she not really sure what, and she knew he was no spy.

"Please I didn't come to hurt anyone. Director Fury told I could rest a few days here." There was something about him- like she saw that face before. "He didn't tell me someone else would be here." He says and she knows she didn't tell her uncle Fury about it, pretty much because she not ready to go back- she doesn't even know what she should go back.

"Ok, let's pretend I buy that. Who are you?"

"I'm well, I really don't how to explain who I am anymore. My name is Steve Rogers."

"You gotta be kidding with me." She says letting the gun it the floor in shocked.


	2. Chapter 1 – Meeting Captain America

Chapter 1

"When you say Steve Rogers."

"I think it's exactly the one you're thinking."

"Aren't you like 80 or something and death."

"It's a long story, one even I don't understand that well. What is your name ma'am?" She just blinked, god, when did her life became this? First she finds out she is the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, and now she has a national hero in front of her. Phil must be having a heart attack.

"Helena Coulson." She tried to say with a welcoming face. Well she couldn't pretty much hurt a national treasure. "I made breakfast."

OUAT

The formal soldier and the formal spy enjoy the breakfast in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Eventually she asked him how he was alive and he explains how he had wake up days ago and Fury had informed he had been asleep for 70 years. She didn't know what to say to that, when he volunteered to wash the plates, she noticed how he was staring at the something so she got up and recognize the trouble.

"That's a washing machine." He just turned to her with a complete confused face and she felt sorry for him. The poor man didn't understand it. "I will show you how it works."

So that is how she spend the 4th day in her retreat, explaining washing machine, that you don't need to boil everything, that few people read mail or listen to the radio now, everything was internet and computes (that was still being hard for him of course-) or that calling her ma'am would make her feel like an old lady and she hated it (My name is Helena, you're not going to die for calling me that), normal things.

One the 5th day, in the morning she was by the lake, her feet on the water as she read a book called ' _Smokin' Seventeen'_ , Laura lean to her when she packing knowing how much she liked to read when she was resting. She turned to see Steve looking at some files with a pained look.

"What happened in Hiroshima and Nagasaki?" His voice questions her from behind as she turned to him with a perplexed look.

"No one told you we won the war?"

"Yes they did." She could see the pride in his eyes, of course, the man was happy they won the war that took his life.

"No one told you how we won the war." She shakes her head, of course, they wouldn't. "When Nazi German singed they surrender on May- hum- May 8 in 45, the war in Europe ended but the Pacific war continued." She could see she had his entire attention now. "You heard of Project Manhattan?"

"I remember Howard speaking out some project with that name but I never truly understood what it meant."

"Project Manhattan developed the nuclear bombs that help win the war."

"Nuclear bombs." Steve asked with his eyes open and completely shocked about the revelation.

"Yes, the US and the UK together worked on the bombings on Hiroshima in august 6 and the on the 9th in Nagasaki. After that result the Japan surrender and the war ended."

"What result?"

"They were nuclear bombs, that do you expect?"

"How many people died?"

"130 to 240 thousands." You could see the pin drop on the floor as the man tried to skin the information.

"How- How do you know all this?"

"I've always liked history." She simple answer it was truth, it was always her best subject in school. She used to want to study history and maybe even teach it; in case her first plan didn't work… funny thing about plans, either of them became true. "It's probably not the ideal for you to hear about this right now."

"No, I want to know." You could see he was trying to gather the courage to speak again. "Do you know how many people died?" He asked her as she tried to think about it before he knew she had texting on her cell phone.

"61,000,000 on our side 12,000,000 on them." She noticed the weight on him increasing, she should really not have said something. "Maybe we should talk about something else? Maybe less – deadly."

"What do you do?" He asks suddenly but them she noticed how he blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't want to be so forward."

"It's ok, you weren't. I used to work for SHIELD but some bad things happen and I gave up. So now I don't know what I do."

"I don't know what I am anymore neither." He told her with an understanding but sad smile.

Later after dinner they were sitting on the couch watching some tv but neither of them was up for that: she was still reading the book and he was reading the files. Neither of them said anything to the other until it came the time to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Steve woke up from another nightmare, in the morning, by the looks of it, when he looked outside, early morning. He was asleep in the couch since Helena took the bed. When he came here he wanted some time alone but now he was somehow glad by the beautiful woman: at first it was strange for him to be with a woman in a house alone, but she didn't pushed him into conversation. He actually believed she wanted as much peace and quite as he did. He could see she was probably as much confuse about who she was as he was about himself. Steve wasn't an idiot he saw the necklace with the engagement ring attached, she clearly lost someone she loved. However she put a very strong face most of the times. In that she reminds him of Peggy. He walked outside hoping to do something like running when he saw her. She was doing some slow fight movement with her back turn to him, he tried not to stare at her, but woman's close was so strange now: she was wearing very tight pants and a very short top that only cover her woman parts. He could see the burn marks on her lower back and red angry scars all over her back, he saw many injures and marks during war, he was very aware those were caused by whips and pointed objects... meaning torture. Then he remembered how she said she left SHIELD because something bad happen. It was clear what that bad thing was.

"Morning." She said when the moves turn to her clearly already aware he was there.

"Morning, what were you practicing?" He asks and she was glad he didn't comment her wounds. Now he could see a large stab car on her belly but once again, didn't say anything.

"Tai Chi. Wanna try?"

"Sure." He says wanting some workout himself. It turned out to actually be pleasant and relaxing by the afternoon they were showing each other fighting techniques. The next morning they were up at 6 am as they went running by afternoon they were fighting again. The next day they both packed their bags and went to New York together. They didn't talk about what each was going to do not do. They also didn't spoke out loud that they were going together and why but they both knew, it's better than being alone.

 **A.N.** Thank you for the reviews they always help me get inspiration for my stories.

I already booked my set on the Hook ship ;) so **aliiceroseee** I don't have plans to make a romantic relationship between Steve and Helena. I just think they both have a lot in common… both being in love with people they never got a change to have and being somehow lost in the world. That it why they friendship will be something I want to write right away. However the timeline between leaving Storybrooke and their future return it will be of two years (not one like in the tv show) and in these two years the focus will be Helena and not Hook. So I hope you all won't hate me if she seeks 'comfort' in some else.


	3. Chapter 2 – Avengers Initiative

Chapter 2 – Avengers Initiative

She saw the people in the park as she passed by them. The Prospect Park is here she is every morning to run where she ran 6 to 10 miles, depending on the day. She had rent an apartment under Laura's and not far from here Steve was living.

In the last two weeks she it goes, everyday early morning, for a run in the park, then takes Cooper to kindergarten since Laura had to take Lila to school before she herself went to work. She would have lunch with Steve and go to work out with him at the gym.

Yes she workout with Captain America, sue her.

He was actually too nice; if May had the serum and was training her she would have bruises every day. And she has seen the looks people give them at the café trying to wonder what are they, she knows some regular customers have a beat going on half say they are brothers the other half says we are in a relationship (the degree of it was variable). Steve doesn't really notice any of it, poor guy doesn't even realize the waitress has the hots for him (but honestly, every girl who passes by them takes a second look). Gentleman Steve just smiles, a little awkward I-don't-know-why-you're-looking-at-me blushing smile. It's kind of adorable.

Yes she calls Captain America adorable, to his face most of the times. It's a thing.

At night she would cook dinner for Henry and Emma (because no one can survive Emma's cooking), has dinner with them, as Henry speaks about school and Emma about work (she sometimes helps out, giving her advices). While the mother and son clean everything she goes for a long walk around the city. She loves the park at night. Usual she calls someone so she can make connections on their mission and they well being. Then go to her own small apartment, honestly it's was three divisions. On a good day she would sleep 6 hours with dream/memories of Hook.

Today it should go just like that, or at least she hoped it would. However when she got to her apartment after dinner she had a surprise waiting for her, in a form of a very highly skilled SHIELD agent.

"Maria, what the hell?" She says putting the gun she had taken from her jeans into the small table. The woman should be glad she didn't pull the trigger right away.

"Do you always carry a gun?"

"Do you always carry two?" She asks back at the woman who nods as the understanding washes over her. "Couldn't you just call me?"

"Not for this." The woman says with an even more serious face and tone, something that coming from Maria was saying a lot. She put the files in the table next to the gun and she could read 'The Avengers Initiative'. What the hell? That. Now.

"I thought the council didn't approve." Yes, she knows about that too. Nick called her after the meeting pretty pissed off. And yes, she also told him that if it came to that she would be aboard on the plan but no one else needed to know about her decision.

"Well we don't have time for politician talk and support. You know about Thor right?" Helena just nods, yes her uncle had already shared that story with her, very detailed. "Loki, his brother, well he stole the Tesseract some agents died and others he's controlling."

"Controlling? Wait, the Tesseract that was in-"

"New Mexico." Maria concludes as Helena sits on the couch and stares at the ceiling. _God damn it._ "Clint?"

"He's one of the agents being controlled. Coulson wanted to come himself to convince you but he needed to call out for Stark so I told him I would come give you the heads up."

"They want me back."

"We **need** you back." The woman says leaving the files. Helena walks to the mini bar and pours herself a glass of rum. Yes, when her whiskey ended she decided to go for a change and try run. After all it might not be the solution to everything but it sure helps. Yes, she knows the amount of alcohol she consumes isn't healthy, but she buried healthy lifestyles a long time ago.

That is how Fury found her an hour after, sitting on the couch reading the files and with a half full glass on her left hand. Not her first he was sure, probably not even the second. One day he and Phil would have to have a conversation about the amount of alcohol she consumes. Not that she will drink before a mission or anything that could harm her or others, but that woman sure likes her drinks and he knows it's her not facing whatever she needs to face. If he is being honest, he doesn't know what else that woman is capable of handle without breaking apart. He fears she day she does break apart. Because her becoming a rouge agent is not even close to how dark she will become.

"We got Rogers and Banner. Romanoff was the first to say yes."

"Did you tell Laura anything?" Besides Natasha and her, Phil and Fury were the only ones who knew about Clint's family. Everyone liked to keep it like that.

"No. If I am being honesty I don't really know what to tell her." Yes Laura wasn't the one to be fooled by cover stories. That's one of the reasons why Clint loves her so much.

"Something in the lines a demi god came stole something and that same object is being used by the said demi god to control your husband so he work for him and do his dirty work would probably work for Laura." She stares at the files of her missions with Clint and Natasha and drank the rest of her glass. She had files on everyone: Stark, Steve, Banner and of course her two friends, not that she needed files on Nat and Clint, the three of them knew each other's best and worst. That is why she made her decision the moment she hears about Clint being compromised and she was pretty sure Nat had the same decision because of it. "Do you want a drink?" He doesn't respond just walks to her mini bar to pour herself another glass.

"Is this all you have: rum and vodka?" He comments staring at the mini bar. "What happen to good old whiskey?"

"I replaced it with rum two weeks ago." She says with some nostalgic on her voice. Yes she now drank rum, that pretty much the only thing she has to remember from Hook, so yes, she drinks it. She knows it's not healthy but, like she said, she stop caring about healthy a long time ago. "I tell Laura something. She needs to know." She lets out a long breath. "So it's the four of us and Stark, if he says yes."

"Yes."

"I will see you tomorrow them."

The Avengers

It was 6 am when she enter Laura's apartment, the one on top of hers, as she noticed the woman had just wake up. Helena on the other hand was prepare herself for the mission: green cargo (they were good to put her daggers and guns), simple black tight tank top, black combat boots and also black leather jacket and a travel bag on her hand. Yes she didn't fool anyone. Well, people in the street might believe she was military but the rest wouldn't be fooled. She was ready for a fight.

"What's wrong?" See, nothing could full this woman.

"We need to talk." She decided that going straight to the point would be the better option. So she told her pretty much all she knew, she didn't care about protocol or whatever would keep her from telling anything to an outsider. Laura deserved it besides she knows how to keep a secret or two. She proved that many times.

"My Clint."

"I will bring him back." She says with a stern, strong voice, not even allowing the woman to hope anything else. "And then you're making him take you to a nice romantic dinner and buy you the damn farm you want so much."

"Ok." She says with tears in her eyes but with a smile. "Ok." She now said it more confident. That was good it would mean she would listen to her.

"Don't tell the kids anything. And keep your cell phone in case I need to call you. Only me."

"Ok. I know the protocol by now."

"And prepare a bag."

"A bag?"

"Yes right now, you're my priority. Take the kids to Boston and tell Emma to take you to my beach house. Don't talk to anyone else. Emma needs to pack a bag too."

"I will, but please just be careful."

"I need to get going, I got a plane to catch."


	4. Chapter 3 – Different

Chapter 3 – Different

I enter the private area outside of New York City where they would catch the plan. As soon as I got out of the SUV I saw my uncle outside the said small plane, next him is Steve however his back turn to me so he didn't see me arrive. I wasn't even sure if he knew I was coming.

"You came." That made Steve turns as he was surprise to see me as gave him a nod as a compliment. I would explain later.

"Barton needs me to save his ass, of course I came." I tell him as we hug each other, last time we saw each other it was when I arrive from the now destroyed Storybrooke, so it was nice to see him again, apparently, never in simple occasions.

"Well, I already feel save with you here. Captain this is-"

"Helena."

"Steve." They both say at the same time as I see my uncle look between us confused. "Fury sent Steve to retreat when I was there." I didn't force out any more explanation but I could see the way by uncle's eyes shinned… oh he so wanted details. I just hope he isn't planning to make me Mrs. Steve Rogers or Mrs. America anytime soon. Well at least it will be the first time he approves a man in that he was worst than dad.

"It's good to have someone I know here."

"Careful Rogers or you will get yourself a partner with that." I wink at him as we went aboard on the plane. "Let's go."

The Avengers

"What did my file said?"I asked Steve as he sat next to me on the quinjet, he was taking to Phil but I honestly wasn't paying any attention to it, I just knew that Phil was start truck but she didn't needed to see it happen to know it would happen. She grew up with her uncle telling her stories about the great Captain America, and while she always found Bucky Barnes more… her style (who is he kidding, she used to have a crush on him the size of Texas), Phil had a male crush on the America first superhero.

"That you're one of the best agents SHIELD has ever had." He says but I noticed how formal his voice knew, yep, Iraq was there. "You're a sniper."

"Then it's needed yes."

"My friend Bucky, he has one too." I turned to him with a sad smile, yes the story of Bucky Barnes is a pretty famous one in the halls of SHIELD. The only fallen Howling Commander. And cording to Dum Dum the best sniper he has seen. Once again, she had a crush. Once.

"Was he the only friend who you lost during battle?"

"He was the only commander." I nod understanding what he meant but after sometime the silence was starting to put a lot of tension.

"Sometimes it's not how many died, it's who died and what they mean to us." I say touching the ring I had in a chain around my neck. John's ring, the ring he gave me when he asked me to marry him almost five years ago. "I lost my best friend too in a mission. Right in front of me." Emilia. She had committed suicide in Iraq while we were in the cell, she couldn't take the pain and the torture anymore so one day when I woke up and there she was - death. Those two deaths still torment my sleep… for five years I would see them in my arms dying… now she dreams of Hook… a man she will never be able to even try to date. It was too late. That was all she had ghost of her past.

"We are here."

The quinjet lands in the battleship… oh the helicarrier, it's been a while since I saw this beauty. Steve allowed me to get out into the hangar first and I saw Natasha immediately her hair was shorter than the last time I saw her but besides that she was still Natasha, one of the few people she can call friends.

"Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers." Phil introduced them as formal as expected.

"Ma'am"

"Hi." She says as Natasha share a confident look with me, yes we were going to talk later, and then she turned to Coulson. "They need you on the bridge. Face time."

"See you there."

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" I smile at that. Yes, like I said, my Phil had a very big male crush on Captain America.

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage, he's very proud." I tell him with a grin at him as he sees the scientist alone.

"Dr. Banner." Steve calls out his name as the two men shake hands.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." He then turned to me with a nervous smile. "Hi."

"Helena Coulson."

"Pleasure."

"Pleasure it all mine doctor. I read some of your work." Yes Phil geeks out over superhero soldiers, I do it with world known scientists. And sidekick snipers. Would Steve mind if I asked about Bucky? Probably. Not even going there.

"Word is you can find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about." Steve Rogers, America treasure and all around a nice man, I could see from the look on the doctor's face that he appreciated it.

"Must be strange for you, all of this."

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

"It's like riding a bike." I confess feeling the same familiarity. Part of me could even say I missed it.

"You served?" The doctor asked somehow surprise. I knew when people see me I don't exactly scream how did Emma called it in Neverland, badass spy. The long golden hair and the nice curvy petite body didn't called out assassin… it was in a way something it worked in my favor. However, passed that it wasn't that hard to see, the posture, the look, it was all secrets and force. People asking me if I served or where didn't come as a surprise.

"For some years I was the alliance SHIELD had in the military, I wouldn't exactly call it serve but I spent many years with soldiers in the front line." Again, not a secret, actually it was a very relative low level information… definitely on my file. Then I noticed the people moving around. Oh yes. We were about to get into flying mode. "Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." I tell them as I the helicarrier starts to shake as the preparations start.

"Is this is a submarine?" Both man approached the boarder curious.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" As they approach the large lift fans start to make the lift into the air.

"Oh, no. This is much worse."

The Avengers

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Phil informs us on the progress or lack of it.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." I tell them as I sat on one of the chairs going over some papers on radioactivity. Yes I understand part of these, but I am no scientist.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner had no idea did he? We pretty much have access to everything.

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." I see Natasha walking off with the doctor but not before she shared a look with me. She wanted to talk to me.

"How bad is it?" I asked Fury as I got next to him.

"If we don't find the cube, I don't know. But something tells me Loki has more plans than just get the damn cube."

"Did Selvig got anywhere close to what it truly was when he was investigating it?"

"No. We have no idea of it true power." He says but I still left like he was holding something. "You're combat ready?" He asks now showing some concern as I raised my eyebrows when answering.

"Probably. Depends on the combat you're asking from me."

"You always have been more of a soldier than a spy."

"Maybe I should join the US Marines."

"They don't have female snipers." I roll my eyes at him but still had a somehow smile then we got confirmation on Loki's information. "Captain you're up." The director informs him as he nods and then turned me. "Helena."I just nod understanding he wanted me to go with him but still have some cautious.

"You two seem strangely close."

"Fury was very close friend with my father."

"He was SHIELD agent too?"

"Yes, but he started in the Navy, my mother was the truly one who grew up wanting to be a SHIELD agent and with success."

"It's easy to fall our parents steps." He says before we had to part ways. Parents. Sudently image of Thomas and Diana as mixed with David and Mary Margaret. All of them heroes they own way. Why is her life so damn complicate sometimes?

The Avengers

"I miss these." I told Natasha as I co-pilot for her. I always loved flying the Quinjets- or anything. Suddenly my mind went to Neverland, to Hook's ship when he was teaching me how to sail and I tried to explain to him what I helicopter was, telling him one day I would show him. I shake the memory and focus on the work.

"You've always been one hell of a pilot."

" _You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."_ I could help but grin at the speech the Captain was giving as he confronted Loki, the demi god still has no idea we are here.

"You gotta find it amusing that most people don't realize the inside joke." I tell Natasha as I see her grin.

"Well that would be a hard one to explain."

"Not that hard. We found Captain America on the ice. He was still alive. I can see the news talking about it like crazy, poor Steve, he wouldn't be able to deal with the woman." I tease it as Natasha grins at me but then turn serious as she looks for something in my eyes. "What?"

"You're different."

"Different good or bad?"

"I-." She drops it when music starts to blast from the radio… Stark was here.


	5. Chapter 4- Iron Man, Thor and Loki

Chapter 4- Iron Man, Thor and conversation with Loki.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Stark says with every piece of weaponry that his suit has pointing to Loki, who had just been blasted. The demi god decides to put his hands up and surrender.

Avengers

Helena stares at the man they just capture with semi closed eyes. Something wasn't right.

"You must be blonde bombshell… Agent's niece." Stark told her interrupting her stare as she turned to the playboy with a raised eyebrow daring for him to say something else. "The silent type what a surprise." The sarcasm as evident in his voice, he is after all Tony Stark. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing one of those hot catsuits?" She could feel his eyes on hers, but not just his, Loki hasn't stop staring at her since he came inside. She knows she is beautiful but she is sure that is not the reason the man keeps staring. Stark. Sure. Loki. Not really so they even had a staring contest until Stark interrupt them.

"I'm not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. And it's a uniform."

"She speaks, and what I lustful voice."

"I wanna kill him." She murmurs in French to the confusion on Tony and the smirks of Natasha and Steve who understood every well what she meant knowing French from the time he spent in the war.

"What did she just said? Why does it look like I won't like it?" She just rolled her eyes and went to stand next to Natasha who was flying the quinjet.

"Looks like a storm is about to come."

"You known Stark is not completely wrong? You need a suit."

"Later." She says holding a button as their hear Fury's voice.

"Said anything?"

"Not a word."

"Just get him here. We're low on time."

"Ok." She responds ending the conversation and turning to the Captain and the Iron Man. However her eyes were still fixed on Loki's.

"You're ok?" Steve asked her noticing how she was looking at the prisoner.

"Something is not right." She murmurs to them.

"I know. I don't like it either."

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being ever that easy."

"It never is." She says even with a lower voice then the two men. Most to herself.

"This guy packs a wallop"

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow." Helena just rolls her eyes at the comment. "What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

"Is it like the things we do in the morning?" Steve asked her at her ear. She just raises her head in a 'short of' way. He knew she would explain to him later.

"Wait! Are you two a thing? Like old man here got modern day Marilyn Monroe." Steve could see Stark was getting not only into his nerves but Helena's. He might know the woman for less than a month but he knows pissing her off it will never be a good idea. She almost broke a man's arm last week when they went for their morning run and he tried to grab her bottom… trying behind the right word because the man had his arm twisted before he could even notice her turning around.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Helena knew Stark was speaking of experience but she also known they need to get along, no matter how much they want to punch each other.

Suddenly they can all hear violently thunder and lighting. Almost unnatural and the jet started to shake.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asks noticing how she was starting to lose control of the quinjet because of the wind but Helena kept staring at Loki who was looking outside with much intense gaze, like he was somehow almost scare.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lighting?"

"I am not overly found of what follows."

"What the fuck?" she lets it out when everyone felt the weight on top of the jet and then the ramp opening only to have Loki being taken. Helena stares at the two man both dumbstruck.

"Now there's that guy." Tony says with his helmet already on.

"Another Asgardian?"

"That's probably Thor." Helena responds to Natasha but informing everyone.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" The Captain asks her as nods a probably yes but Stark already had plans as he walked to the ramp.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." He says getting ready to jump and Helena foreshadowing what is about to happen put a parachute on.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" The Captain's voice becomes authoritarian as a leader would.

"I have a plan. Attack." He says jumping out of the jet as Helena rolls her eyes.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha voice came behind us as we both had our parachutes ready to follow him.

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He says jumping out of the jet.

"Pease tell me you aren't following them?" Natasha voice calls for Helena's attention as the blonde just grins showing a bit of her white teeth. "You're crazy."

"Come on Tasha, skydrive is cool. It will be like when I saved your ass in Nepal." She winks again before jumping out.

Avengers

As she lands on the ground she almost loses balance. _Well I had worse landings_. She could listen to the fight going around the woods but there was no way she was getting into the middle of that. She noticed Loki alone on top of the hill and decided to keep him 'company'. Because apparently, leaving the prisoner alone to prove who is better it's a smart decision these days.

"Not following your teamates?"

"Yeah, me against Thor, Iron Man and Captain. I take my oods with you. Besdies you can't control me now." She says sitting and seeing the fight going around. She can feel his ice green eyes fixed on her as she turns to him with a raised eyebrown.

"You're not what I expected."

"Excuse me?"

"From Barton's memories. I expected… less."

"I'm going to choose to se that as I compliment." She says with a neural tone not liking what he might be impling in here. "And you can't really say you know me when you don't."

"I will need a queen once I conquer your world."

"Good lucky with that." She says but then noticed his eyes are fixed on her. "You're gotta be kidding with me."

"You're strong but not enough to overpower me. Not even close." She rolls her eyes at the last sentence, sure she may not even superpowers but she defeted people almost as bad as him. "You're incredible beautiful as equal deadly, but unlike your redhaired friend, you got more fire."

"Fire?" she says almost not beliving what he was saying.

"You don't see it do you. Of course not you hiden yourself between little less important people. You're a Queen."

"You're crazy." _Well, your parents have a kingdome. You're kind of a princess. And second in line. Great. I'm going insane trying to find reasons to justify a insame demi-god._

"I think we both know you like power."

"I have no idea where in Clint's mind you took that from but I am sure Clint doesn't think that."

"Oh, he doesn't. He think you're a good soilder. A friend. How wrong he is." Lucky a bit explosion happen from where te fight was coming and probably ending.

"Come with me." She says as she follows seeing the destrucion the three men caused.

"Are you boys done here. Or you need to let out more of your energy?" She asked them as the three man turned stunned as they saw Helena holding Loki by his handcuffs with one hand and the other was pointing to the destruction around them.

"Sure, blondie." Tony says as Thor approaches the woman.

"I'm Thor son of Odin."

"Helena."

"A pleasure Lady Helena." He says kissing her hand as she raises an eyebrow at the action. Great, having Steve call her ma'am wasn't enough it seems.


	6. Chapter 5 - I was adopted too

Chapter 5 - I was adopted too.

"Standing in guard of Loki was a very brave thing to do my lady." Great another one that couldn't talk like normal people do.

"Well, he didn't do much." Wish is something I still wonder about. "And please call me Helena."

"Of course Lady Helena." Well, could be worst.

"Hey point breakers, stop flirting with bombshell, Capcicle over here already called dibs on her." Before anyone really noticed what happen Helena had Stark with his back pressing on the floor one leg on his throat, another on his crotch and a knife almost touching his hair and two on each side of his ears. He shallow very slowly and stand still like stone.

"Did I make my point clear?" she asks pulling a bit of pressure in both legs as they saw the man going white and trying to hide some of the pain. Steve and Thor just look at her in aware, clearly impressed, with her fighting skills. Natasha who turned around to see the scene just grin like that was the funny thing she has ever seen. Tony just nodded very fast, plenty of times.

"No nicknames and no talking about your romance with Capcicle." She gives him a dark smile and lets the man go sitting next to Natasha and taking control over the jet ignoring the four men staring at her in aware.

"She's- scary." Tony tells them and then touches Steve's shoulders. "I feel sorry for you and at the same time I don't because she must be incredible in the sa-" Stark didn't even finished his sentence because a dagger fly right through them passing between Stark's legs just stopping at the wall. They all turned to her: Stark very pale. Only to see she wasn't even looking at them. Her eyes fixed on the sky as she pilot the jet.

"Man of Iron, I would be careful of how you speak about Lady Helena. She's looks like one of the finest warriors in your land. Clearly one of the most dangerous I ever seen." They didn't notice the proud look on her face.

"I got than when her leg was in my." He doesn't finish his sentence as he sees the blonde face turn a couple of inches. While they were at it Natasha and her were having a conversation in Russian.

"They are fine. I told L to take the kids and my sister to my safe house. Not even Clint knows where it is."

"It something neither of us need to have in mind right now. Impressive moves with billionaire over there."

"I know how to handle man like him and so do you." Both women grinned at the memories. "I'm still worry about Clint."

"I know. God knows what Loki has planned for him. Or any of us. He seems fixed on you for some reason."

"He called me a beautiful and he didn't try to escape me. I may one of the top experts in martial arts but I sure don't have the strength to fight a demi god."

"You think there is more to it."

"I know there is more to it. He has something up his sleeve. And we need to find out what it is, fast."

"Wanna talk about whatever happened to you?"

"My mission is over Tasha. I kill the last one."

"I know. What's next?"

 _"_ _You have permission to land."_ A male voice as authorizing the landing of the quinjet and ending the conversation between the two assassins.

Avengers

"So what do you take from him?" Nick asked her as soon he catches her alone. ´

"I don't trust him. There isn't something right in here. But with Thor here we might stand a chance."

"You're always so positive."

"Dad used to tell me I got that from you and mom." Fury could see the sad little smile on the pouty lips but then she just walked away.

"She's changed, didn't she?" Phil appears next to him as they saw her walking in direction to the common area.

"I can't remember the last time she spoke about them. Can you?"

"No. But I know she visits them every month. I know it was the first thing she did when she came from Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke. Whose brilliant idea was for the name?"

"The Evil Queen." Fury looks at Coulson like he isn't buying any of his shit. "No, really, the Evil Queen, there were somehow close to friends."

"They changed her."

"You don't seem happy about it."

"She killed and tortured 15 people for revenge that we know of. Pierce and Garrett worked as her, as handler, they told me all you needed to do was give her a name and she would pull the trigger no questions asked."

"Not very different from Romanoff or even Barton and they still one of your trusted agents."

"Yes. Agents. Helena is more. She's family Coulson not some foot soldier or a goddamn assassin who is comfortable with anything."

"I know that. Sometimes I think of Diana and Thomas and I wonder if they know how we failed her." they stay in silence for some time neither of them knew what to say.

"To answer your question Coulson: I'm glad she changed. She still won't take shit from anyone, for that I'm glad. But now she doesn't act like a damn robot without emotions… and maybe we haven't failed them yet. Now I have a demi god to threaten."

"Ant." He says pointing to Loki. "Boot." He says now pointing to the button. Helena had to smirk, Nick, always knew how to build cages and threaten people.

"It's an impressive cage." She didn't like the smirk on Loki's face, at all.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." He says and she noticed how he's face appears to be looking right at them. He knew we were monitoring him and she could see how Banner is staring intently at it clearly knowing the cage has designed for him. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Oh, her uncle Nick wasn't happy- at all. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ohh. It burns you to come so close." Close to what? I lean on the tablet without even realizing it. "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." Fury says smiling that made me take a step back. He was hiding something. Close to what? She noticed how Loki smirks at the cameras, he was enjoying these show way too much for her liking.

Everyone stand in silence from sometime as the screens went black. She could see how tense Thor was without even looking at him. Natasha and her share a look of apprehension. They were opposite sides of the round table, as she was closer to Steve both of them listing from the same screen.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked now full Captain America.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known." Wait there are unknown worlds- why doesn't that surprise her? "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer of space?" A incredulous Steve asked.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked me, concern evident on his face but Banner beats me into answering him.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

"He's also a friend." I add to Thor who nodded understanding it. Both of us have people he cared about under Loki's control.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him."

"Makes this too of us. His capture was too easy and full of bull shit. He just stayed there while you were fighting, didn't even try to escape. That is not how a man who plans to conquer an entire planet acts."

"He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Banner told us but I still didn't believe it. Loki was many things and because of that we should be focusing on him.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he's my bother."

"He killed eight people in two days." Natasha pointed out. And yes it was a high number. I bet Regina didn't kill that many people in two days.

"He's adoptive."

"I was adopted. Do I look like someone who wants to rule the world with a out of space army who gets capture because he wanted to make a speech in German? What was the play there?"

"I think its mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Stark walks in with Coulson, they seemed to be having some short of conversation. I really hope my uncle isn't taking dating advices from Tony Stark. He then turns to us. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." He says approaching Thor. "No hard feeling, Point Break. You've got a mean swig. Helena." I raised an eyebrow daring for him to continue. "It's nice to see you."

"Hum." Tony Stark is afraid of her. Shouldn't she be getting some short of award for this?

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

"That not a good thing. At all."

"Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship tip sails." Everyone just stare at him. Did Tony really expect people would follow his lead? "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." I then see him covering his eye and trying to look at the screens.

"How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." I respond with a roll of my eyes.

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick stark the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asked him.

"Last night. The packet. Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory peppers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"No you weren't. But not all of us went to college and got fancy degrees."

"I know that Miss Royal Academy of Ballet. Covert hum, you must be pretty good at it. Do you fight on your pointed toes?"

"I can kick you off this hellie if you want a demonstration."

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve interrupts knowing before things could escalate and I would do what I just spoke.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin jut to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figure out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the plant."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked me completely confused.

"Don't ask me, I've always been better at humanistic sciences."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury comes interrupting the moment between Bruce and Tony and getting order around again.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor asked around obvious confused with the idea.

"I do!" Steve says clearly very proud of himself I couldn't help but smile a bit. "I understood that reference." Tony left with Banner and I turned to Thor.

"Flying monkeys doesn't actually exist." He immediately turns to me with curiosity. "It's a reference to a movie called The Wizard of Oz." He looks even more confused. "It a story about a witch who had flying monkeys as her servants."

"Oh, so he's comparing Loki to this witch."

"You can say that."

 **A.N.** I couldn't resist comparing Loki to Zelena. Thank you for the reviews I can't believe when I open the computer today and saw I had three new ones so thank you. **Totter4** Helena will gain superpowers in the future but for now she will not be able to use her magic but there are still many secrets about her and her true origins that I will explored after the Avengers and when she returns to the Enchanted Forest. I will also update everyday in the next couple of days.


	7. Chapter 6 – We are alike, you and me

Chapter 6 – We are alike, you and me.

"What are you hiding?" Helena intercepts her uncle Fury as he walked into the main room, but now they were alone in the hallway. He kept his face blank. "I am not stupid. I know you by now. What was SHIELD planning to do with the cube?"

"Now you listen to Loki?"

"I am not listening to Loki. I am asking the director of SHIELD what are they plans with the cube. Because a force like that… you can't stop it. And I know how power like that can turn people."

"You spent a year in a fairytale land and now you know everything about power. How about you start telling me where the place is and about it."

"You know very well the city was been destroyed Nick." The strong way she spoke showed how much she was trying to block the pain from what that meant to hear. "There's no treat."

"Are you sure?" He says looking at her with a pointed look as she shakes her head and prepares to leaves him. "This entire helicarrier is full with treats."

"Just because people have dangerous skills does not mean they are treats. You know that."

"What happens if one day they are?"

"Am I a treat?" She asks trying to understand where this conversation was going. That is the problem with her uncle sometimes she doesn't know if she is talking to him as an uncle or as a SHIELD director and like that he expects her to be his niece or his agents.

"You know very well the answer to that."

"Do I." She says and then after some seconds adds. "You're the one who call me Fury." They both know when she calls him Fury it means business. Most of the times not pleasant ones. "You called me because you need someone to do what is necessary no matter the price. I am that person. I've been that person for a long time. That is what makes me a treat to you. But I learn something this past year…things changed… sometimes the price is too high."

"There is no price to ensure the safety of people."

"That where your wrong. There is always a price, to everything." She finishes and walks away ready to find something to punch Natasha came to stop her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I hate this situation. I'm tired of not having any idea of what Loki wants. We have no direction to go. And we both know he wants to be here. So what is in here that he wants so much?"

"Helena."

"Laura called me but I ignore her. I don't know what to say to her Nat. There is no sign of Clint. Of anyone that is being controlled by Loki."

"We need to find out."

Avengers

Natasha ended up being called to interrogate Loki as Helena stayed against a wall looking at the picture in her hand. That is how Steve found her but never got a change to see it because she hid it right away in her jacket.

"What is SHIELD hiding?"

"I don't know, but it can be good." He looks at her surprise. He expected her to lie or at least deny for a bit but nothing like that. "Do you think there is a price for anything?"

"Yes. All things come with a price. It's called consequences. Where does this thoughts come from?"

"My mother used to say that if you prepare yourself for something bad before even an evidence of it you are calling that bad thing at your door. What if SHIELD is doing it?"

"Stark things SHIELD is keeping secrets to why they really want the power of the cube."

"And I can tell you they are and something tells me it's a bad thing."

"If I wanted to find secrets of SHIELD. Real touching proves. where would I find them?"

"Follow me."

Avengers

"This storage." She says reading at the door 'security storage 10-C' "It isn't suppose to exist." She explains to him as she tried to open it with her SHIELD identification card but it doesn't allow her to open the doors so Steve just looks at her and she takes a step back watching the man used a lot of strength to open the door. He always the gentleman lets her walk first as she takes noticed of what is around her. The large warehouse is filled with metal crates stacked. "How large is this place?"

"We just have to find out." Steve says looking up before she got time to ask him what was his place he leaps up high and holds onto the catwalk railing. He then lands her a hand as she holds on to him and allows him to push her up without much of strength. She looks at the crates around the place. "What are they?"

"I think they are for weapons but I am not sure." She says as she sees him open one and his face completely turning into anger as he turns to her and back at the crate making her walk close to him to see what he found. As she looks she sees the weapons and lets out a breath. She was right.

"These are not just simple weapons. These are a lot like the ones used by HYDRA. It looks like your mother was right. When you prepare for a war you will get it at your doorsteps."

Avengers

"What is Phase 2?" Stark asked as she and Steve appear behind him, Fury and Banner. With a loud crash Steve drops what he called a Hydra assault rifle on the table, the loud noise caused all of them to turn around.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." Steve says to everyone clearly pissed off and then turns to Stark. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..."

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony says as he moved the scream towards us as the plans for the weapons are screened. "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." He says as I noticed Nat and Thor entering the room

"Did you know about this?" Banner, pissed, asked Natasha who doesn't respond to his question.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you." Suddenly I see him right in front of me and everyone disappearing in the background.

"Is this the people you trust to protect your world?" Loki spoke as she noticed no one around her could see him. "It's just the two of us they have no idea. Look at them, fighting. They have no order, no control. You're world needs order."

"You controlling everyone it's not order, it's a dictatorship and I still believe in a world that allows people freedom."

"Because you know what it's like, to be have no control in your life. To have the floor crashing behind you." He says walking to me as I stay frozen, confuse to how he knew all of this. "Powerless. Defenseless." Memories of John's death body cover in blood in my arms, the two children death, next to me in that familiar dirty bloody cell. Blood on my hands. Death's I couldn't prevent from happening. "You're not them. You know what it's like to claim power again. To rise from the ashes and get what you want. To get your revenge."

"You think you can compare yourself to me."

"Aren't we alike?"

 _"_ _We learn that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."_

 _"_ _My people want nothing but peace with your planet."_

 _"_ _But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."_

I froze hearing this. I knew what he meant by that. Control people by fear? That is exactly what Loki is planning to do.

"You're wondering aren't you? How they are different from me. They're not. You're not."

"You killed to prove your point."

"And you didn't."

"Not innocent people."

"What makes people innocent or guilty? And don't lie to me, I read Barton's thoughts I know what you did to those **innocent** children. For what?" I froze knowing very well he was right I close my eyes feeling his cold body close to mine. His fingers on my neck as his lips found my ear. "You're princess, you're like me and there is nothing in this world that will make you deny it. And you will be my Queen." As he disappear the noises in the room amplified. The arguments were so many that I couldn't even focus on a single conversation because all I could see where my hands shaking as flashes of blood in them kept appearing and disappearing. This wasn't one of Loki's tricks. This was me. My memories. My undoing.


	8. Chapter 7- Meanline in the Enchated For

Chapter 7- Meanline in the Enchated Forest

Regina, Snow and David where walking to the dinner room of the castle when they first saw it: the small book on top of the dinner table. Alone. Regina, imagining it to be a treat from the witch, came closer to it only to see it and opening to read it as the couple behind her catch the confuse look on the woman's face.

"This is a comic book. Like the ones Henry reads." She says as they hear the title 'Captain America: The First Avengers, vol.1' in the cover and an image of the American Hero.

"Wait. Captain America, he was real. I have fake memories of studying him in history classes during WW2."

"So do I." Snow says to her husband as they all stare confused to what just had happen.

For the next couple of weeks. The small comic books start to appear everywhere. Unlike Henry's book that was original that was unique, the comics came in multiple copies and they appear in various places: from the Queen's Castle, to the farm shop, to the lowest tavern.

Everyone was reading it and talking about it. People start to speak of these histories like they were fairytales of this land.

Robin had told them in the tavern he usually goes people were having arguments to who was a better superhero Iron Man or Captain America, debates on Hulk being or not a good guy. Snow had catch Red gossiping with Cinderella about how handsome Steve Rogers and Thor were. Even Charming was drawn to the tail of the man who never got a change to have a dance with the woman he loved. Belle was speaking to them by a mirror, informing they receive the comics as well in the Dark Castle and that Neal had read all the Iron Man ones in a day like a young boy with a new playing toy.

Everyone was fixed and for a while they forgot they own problems and focus on the superheroes problems. Until about a month and half, after the first one came, they found the newest 'publication' and it changed everything.

It wasn't unexpected because they appear just like every other one, in the same week day and at somehow the same time. But the context changed everything. In the cover you could read 'The Avengers Vol.1' and on the cover it you could see the superheroes and villain (Loki) they already knew but also another figure... dressed in cargo combat pants, black tank top, leather jacket, combat boots and with her hair tight in a ponytail. But it was her beautiful face that drew everyone, large green eyes, pouty lips, and high cheekbones… there was no mistake, Helena was on the cover as well.

Prince Charming froze when he picked up the comic.

Snow White let a plate fall on the ground as it broke into pieces.

Neal furiously looked for signs of Emma.

And Hook.

Hook was in his cabin, looking at the drawing book like it was a ghost, he read every bit like it haunted him. That volume was all about her and Captain America, how they meet, how they were practically living together, haunted by the same ghosts, the life they could never have, how she didn't knew who she was anymore.

Hook didn't left the room the next day

In the next day's conversation around the lands changed. When the rumors about Prince Charming and Snow White youngest daughter being in the newest Avenger became well known everyone was talking about it. Robin in the tavern hear men talk about her and the Black Widow in ways that almost had the Prince and the thief (that while didn't know the woman still had honor) almost cause a riot. Snow heard the gossip around her daughter's love life as girls and woman started to pair her up with various superheroes. Even Mulan talked about her, but different because the warrior saw her as an equal, someone who would add great things to the group, and a phenomenal warrior. Ok, she might ship her with Steve Rogers but that was beyond the point.

In the end it was Regina who addressed the elephant in the room when the latest publication (weeks after Vol.1 of the Avengers) talked about her haunting past.

"So Helena has things in common with Loki, well, shouldn't came as a surprise. Yes she admitted doing terrible things. For god shakes we read about the Hulk." Regina took a deep breath and kept talking, Helena was someone Regina had high appraises for, and someone she considerate if she had the time, to be a sister to her, she would not let this stupid people talk about the blonde like she was anything but a survivor. "She never called herself a hero. So don't judge her. We should all be glad that we have at least something that tells us what is going on around there. Yes, it a world treat, lead by a demi god with a apparently fixation on Helena, but at least we got news. So I don't care if you hang pictures of her like she's your dream woman or write love stories about her to yourselves and your friends. For now one, these books are her Storybrooke. I am be damn glad that we have them. And if I hear anyone speak about Helena in a bad way, I will not be damned responsible for my actions" The reformed Evil Queen sat down to return to her food as the silence followed.

"But are you Team Steve or Team Thor?" Ruby asked breaking the ice around the table.

"For god shakes, it's obvious Steve is the better one." Cinderella spoke.

"Have you looked at Thor's arms?"

"They both seem impressed with her fighting skills." Mulan said more to herself that to anyone.

"Oh for god shakes my daughter isn't going to date either of them." Charming spoke in despair hoping for this argument to end. For all the arguments about her daughter this seems to the be one to get to him the most.

"Of course she isn't." Everyone turned to Tinkerbell who had also come to visit them. "I think you all missing the beginning. Well you're also missing the fact that Steve loves Peggy and Thor loves Jane, but less forget that and focus on another thing: she doesn't know who she is anymore. Everyone keeps saying she's different. She no longer had revenge to focus on. She drinks and live her life without any time of emotions and drinks more. Do I need to recall what? RUM." Everyone got silent and after some minutes the fairy added this time lower. "Sounds familiar."

"Where the hell is Hook?" Charming asked Snow and Neal.

.

.

.

"Smee. We have things to worry about." Hook spoke with a stern voice as he saw the man reading the book with the damn pictures that haunted him at night. He hated these books. He hated how he had to break a man's hand a couple of nights ago for commenting on Elizabeth's incredible good looks. Worst he hated that he couldn't be there with her to tell her she was not lost in the world, that she still has him. He still remembers the words they enchanted, what she confess to him, like it was just minutes ago, and it sure felt like it.

 _"_ _But we could. We could you know. Be happy. With time- together- we could."_ _She lets a tear fall from her right eye as they foreheads touch. "I could feel again. For you."_

Yes he hated the damn pictures because they show her life while he was away, while he couldn't be there for her, while she moved on. So, he hated the damn books.

"Smee. We got people to rob."

 **A.N.** I decided to right this chapter because, I honestly don't know, but I kind liked the idea of them knowing about her adventures. So here it is. So please don't hate me.

 **wildcat717** and **lilnightmare17** thank you so much for your reviews, as to answer the question about the timeline between now and when Hook appears again it is about a year and half, around January 2014, (in MCU timeline it means, Iron Man 3 and Thor: The Dark World will already have happen and Captain America: Winter Soldier will happen in April. Agents of Shield will be up to episode 9 of season 1, but in the future chapters I will try to be very accurate with the dates).


	9. Chapter 8 – Time Bomb

Chapter 8 – Time Bomb

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor keep arguing as I tried to control myself for having some panic attack. I didn't need that right now. I needed to kept focus and not think about that dirty cell. No, don't' think about it.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb." Doctor Banner says and I can't help but somehow agree with him. This was a stupid idea; there is no way we can all work together.

"You need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asks putting his arm around Steve but to have the Captain push it off him as he respond back.

"You know damn well why! Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." He says now face to face, great these two are the worst they will never agree in anything will they?

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Natasha kind of nods at that but I knew better than that, this argument in not going to end with everyone teaming up it will end with disaster.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."I couldn't help but chortle, typical Stark.

"Always a way out." He says smiling but no because he was happy. "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero?" Oh. Now it got even more personal, great. "Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Well, everyone knew that wasn't truth but I was just tired of dealing with them, so I walk off the room as fast I coud.

I pressed my body against a wall as I control my heartbeat and breathing. I still could listen part of the arguments inside the room. I had enough so I start walking to Loki's cell. I was close to it when the explosion came and I felt on the ground.

"What the hell happen?" I ask and then realized I didn't had a communicator, great. I walk inside of the room to see Loki smirking and then looking at me. "This was your plan, attack the enemy right where it hurts. You were the bait, the distraction."

"They don't call me the god of mischief for nothing my Princess."

"You listen to me." I say walking until I was touching the glass wall, my voice as pissed off to the maximum. "I. Am. Not. Your. Princess."

"But you are to be my Queen, whatever you like it or not."

"What the hell makes me so damn special to you?" He lets out a dark laugh. The one that knows something deep, a secret that only him known, I know that laugh very well, I laugh like that many times.

"You have no idea how powerful you are, how powerful you can be. The Captain, The man of Iron, even my brother, they won't stand a change when your true power is reveled. Your propose on Earth. You're the true power."

"You're insane."

"Am I? Because we both know you taste power before." Images of Neverland, me using magic to save Neal and Hook, the magic in my hands. "And you loved it." He says now with the same grin he had when I enter the room: dark and sinister.

"You think that I will go with you, for what, I change of power. A glimpse of magic."

"I think you will because you desperately want something to remind you of the time you lost and can't have it back. Because you want to see it-them again. Because you're still a lost girl." I froze at those worlds, it's impossible, how those he know all of this? How? "I told you, I know you better than you think and not because I saw you in Barton's memories."

"How could have you know all of that?" I ask him as I get the feeling somehow is behind me to I turn around pulling the gun down before he could shoot me as I pull my legs over him and knock him down. Suddenly more and more agents (total of 5) enter the room with guns pointed at me.

"Give up and be my queen. We could rule this land and that portal it can take you anywhere you want to go." Loki's voice speaks behind me as I noticed I the agents are all circling me.

"Not today." I say as I take two mini grenades and throw them as two of the agents behind me knocking them out as I duck to escape the gunshot in front of me as the same time I take the two knives and throw to two of them leaving me with only one as I jump on him taking down his gun but I could still feel the bullet hitting my arm but I couldn't focus on that pain as I pressed my hands on his neck making him lose conscious.

I got up to be surrender by the knock out man but behind me I could hear a clap.

"You truly are magnificent." I turn as see him out of his cage as one agent stand close to the bottom, he probably freed him while I was fighting the others. I took down another knife from my pants as I he smirk. "You think you can defeat me with one knife?"

"Who says I only have one?" I tell him but suddenly I could see him behind me as well. Damn it.

Avengers

Helena could see Thor running into the room and the fake imagine of Loki escaping. However she couldn't do anything since Loki had her arms crossed behind her holding her in place with one hand as the other was on her mouth. The clocking spell didn't allowed Thor to see them.

"NO!" The God of Thunder speaks as he charges at fake Loki but goes through him as the imagine disappears and Thor gets locked up as the same time they appear and Thor look obviously concern.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Thor, clearly in anger, slams his hammer onto the glass cell but it only cracks but is does shake the place as Loki hold onto Helena more making her crack a bit of a pain noise as Thor noticing the blood marks on her jacket anger him even more.

"Are you ok Lady Helena?"

"I'm-fine." She says pushing her teeth together but then Loki lets her go and walks closely to Thor. She starts to look around, there was still a guarding soldier and she wasn't an idiot, Loki knew if she tried to escape but then she noticed Phil coming in and tried to hide her smile.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki asks Thor doesn't get a change to test anything since the guard felt down on the flow making Phil's appearance known. He shared a concern look with her but she just nodded showing him she was ok.

"Move away, please." Loki moves away from the switch.

"Oh, the uncle joins us." Loki taunting voice makes her shiver and she takes the time to approach the knock out soldier and take his gun, she knew it probably wouldn't do any warm to Loki but she needed some assurance.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

"No!" She scream and ran to her uncle as she saw Loki behind him and impales him through the heart as he falls on her arms still alive.

"Nooo!" She could listen the distance voice of Thor but she didn't care. She hold pressure on her uncle's wound as he breathes fast.

"Please uncle Phil. Don't do this to me." She begs him as she holds on to him. "Don't die on my arms. Please." She doesn't even notice Thor dropping out of the ship.

"Sentiment." She heard Loki's almost accusing voice behind her and it takes all in her power not to shot him down, with all the bullets the gun has, but her uncle needs her more. "It makes you weak."

"It makes me human." She snaps at him with green eyes clear with anger.

"You're gonna lose." The weak voice of her uncle interrupts the glares between them.

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?"She noticed has her uncle guide her hand to her weapon and she realize what his plan was.

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I..." She doesn't allow him to finish it as she shoots him with the phase2 weapon sending Loki through the wall behind him.

"So that's what it does." Her uncle's weak voice makes her stare at him with sorrow in her eyes. He remembers that look, it was the same she had when she saw her parents car in flames a decade ago, the day that changed the innocent teen girl. "Elizabeth."

"The Medical team is on the way. You're going to be fine." She speaks more trying to convince her than him.

"Remember when you were young." The whisper weak voice made her eyes start to water. "You broke your anklet during one of you classes, I think you where 10. Your mother wanted you to give up ballet because it was hurting you but you wouldn't have any of it. You said-"

"Ballet is my life. If I stop it I stop living."

"Such strong words from a young girl. Ballet might not be your life anymore but something is don't stop living it."

"You're not going to die." She speaks blinking to keep the tears in her eyes. Her voice also breaking.

"Coulson." Fury says leaning into them as I he noticed he tears treating to fall from Helena's eyes.

"Sorry, boss. They got rabbited."

"Just stay awake. EYES ON ME!" He demands as he holds his face looking also at Helena who is behind him, still holding her uncle.

"No. I'm clocked out here." She let a whim at this

"Not an option."

"It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..."

As Phil Coulson sighs his last breath the tears fall from Helena's eyes, not noise or pain or cry out loud, like she did when her parents died, just hot tears falling from each eye. She notices how Nick holds on her hand stopping her from shaking and she closes her eyes. At that time the paramedics arrive so Nick help her get up an she just hug him still shaking.

"Agent Coulson is down."

Helena blocks every sound around her as she broke free from the hug and then looked at her hands: bloody hands. Her green eyes had no more tears on them just pure rage. Banner was right, she was a time bomb.

 **A.N.** There it is Phil's death. Thank you to **Ram-Z Malfoy** for your review, yes she pretty much is in a comic book, **Sarah** is her sassiness is one my fave things to right, even if not something you can see in this chapter, things for her are about to become more painful but her sassiness will return.


	10. Chapter 9- Finding strength

Chapter 9- Finding strength

Tony look at the woman shooting the targets in the shooting room, hitting every single one of them right in the middle, the loud almost angry flying noises of the knives, clearly visioning the angry blonde pulling the trigger. Steve walked as in as well. She couldn't see them, being on another room, but they could see her train by the glass doors.

"Was he married?" Steve asked Tony as the man was still thinking about Fury's words.

"No. There was a uh...cellist, I think." After some seconds he adds without taking his eyes from the blonde. "There was only her." He says his eyes fixed on Helena as she kept shooting and shooting and shooting.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot."

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job."

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..."

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."

"Right. How did that work for him?"

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS!" Tony says sharply. "I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal." The female voice makes them both turn to see Helena there. She still had the same cargo pants and tank top, a white band air around her left arm from where she was hurt. And blood, lots of blood stained in her core area. Coulson' blood. Her uncle's blood. The woman didn't even clean the blood or at least change the top. It made it somehow more real and dark.

"Helena." Steve says walking to her but she cuts him with a sharp look not wanting people to give her condolence right now.

"He made it personal." She almost spats the words again both man shocked with her anger but understanding her pain.

"That's not the point." Steve tried to say it as softly as he could. She hated it.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart."

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right?" She asks both men, getting their attention and surprise by her well construct thought. "That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard."

"Yeah." Tony says realizing the line of thoughts. "That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." then Tony comes to some realization. "Sonofabitch!"

Avengers

She walks to her room, the one Fury told her she could change. Everyone was preparing for battle but she didn't know what to wear really. She was just so tired of losing. That is what happen in the last 10 years of her life. She just lost it, all the time. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She saw Nick look at her still in her dirty clothes and walk inside. "I'm just getting changed."

"That is why I am here." He says as he walks to a close door and open it with his id card the door open and divides into too and she saw the mannequin with a suit: a different suit.

The charcoal grey acrylic blend wet top of the suit featured a round neck, front concealed zip up and short sleeves. The zip went to her belly allowing some cut that show skin but still cover everything, she also knew it would make it easy to move, more flexible. The bottom part are black knickers shorts with side panels in the same grey of the top, pulled together by a belt with 3 grey daggers each at each side. Next she could see in another mannequin she could see a waterfall black jacket and black over the knee boots personalize: one boot has a gun and the other had a small bag probably with small explosives inside. Next were leather gloves that let the fingers free.

"Phil thought you would like another suit. One of a kind." He says with a ghost smile one that she shares with him.

"Thank you."

"I have something too."He noticed him pulling large case and putting on a table next to them. She walks there and opens as she sees two beautiful swords in grey tones. Amazing art work.

"They beautiful." She can't help but touch them.

"And very old. That is one of the finest work you will find. I know you would prefer it to guns and it's a way to remember them." She smile at him knowing them would be her birth parents. "You also have a present." He says as he point to the small box next to the gloves with a letter next to it. "I will give you privacy."

"Uncle Nick." She calls with a tone that made her look younger than she is, something that never happens, since her voice always carried the things she has seen in her life making her sound much older. "Thank you."

"Always." He says living her. She takes the box and the letter and sit on the bed opening it.

 _Dear Elizabeth. You have no idea I am writing these to you. Actually you are in the living room dancing in your ballet uniform (I know it's not an uniform, but give your father a little break)._

She lets a little smile appear in her face at this as she realizes the letter is not from any of her uncles, like she expected but her father.

 _You have no idea I am writing these to you and I know your mother will kill me if she finds out I'm writing a goodbye letter, but I know she wrote to one too. I helped her._

Yes she read that letter, the letter that explain to her the truth, about her being adopted and the real jobs her family had and has.

 _This is different. I just have to tell you something. You're a special girl, I am not saying this just because you're my daughter but because I always knew you were special. You're bright and beautiful and strong. I know you are, your mother and I couldn't be more proud of you._

 _Last week I watched you in the front seat with your mother, you were the perfect picture of a ballerina, but I know inside of you, you are more than that. You're destiny for greatness. And If I never got a change to tell you this, I am truly sorry and I will forever regret it. I know you once said ballet as your life… but I want you to know you can be anything you want, you don't need to focus your life in just one aspect because you are capable of anything you put your mind into and I hope one day you realize it. And I just wish to be there to see._

 _You're going to London, and I will miss you, and probably sent undercover agents to live next to you for protecting, I already talk with Nick and he agrees, you are far too precious to get hurt. But I know life. And I know someday, somehow you will get hurt, we all do. I just hope you can move past the hurt and use it as strength, and if it is a boy use that strength on him, punch him right in the nose, just like I taught you baby girl._

She lets out a small laugh as she tastes salty tears for the first time. That was such a thing her father would say.

 _I love you Helena Elizabeth Coulson. You are the light to your mother and I. Our most precious thing. But I know your mother tells you this every night before you go to sleep. I know that light will always be inside of you no matter what, but I also know that with life darkness tends to come too. But just because you have a little bit of darkness in you doesn't mean your light is gone. The world needs both. Inside the box there is a present that I hope I can give it to you before you go to London, if you reading this it means I never got a change to give it to you in your last performance here._

She opened the box and saw it: a perfect mask. A black swan mask.

 _I know this isn't the play you're performing this week but I know it is one of your dream roles and when I saw this mask I couldn't help but think if you. I know you won't always be the little girl who asks me to dance with her in the living room on top of my feet so you won't look too little. But that is the memory I will carry of you for the rest of my life._

 _I love you my little ballerina and I hope one day you get to wear this mask and it allows you to see how strong and amazing you are. No matter how you chose to wear it and no matter the bad choices you make in your life, I will always love you. Because I know that no matter what you always have light inside of you. I hope I get to tell you this next time I see you but I will tell you now: me and your mother, we might have our jobs that might look like something out of normal, but in the end we are ordinary people. You're on the other hand are extraordinary._

 _With all the love possible._

 _Your papa._

She used her hands to wash out the tears from her face as she looked up with her lips pressed and close her eyes. the images of them dancing in the living room while her mother smiled from the kitchen warmed her heart and when she open them again, she found the strength that she needed for what was coming next.

She was ready for battle.


	11. Chapter 10 – Preparing for the battle

Chapter 10 – Preparing for the battle

She was putting her gloves on when Steve enter her chambers dressed as Captain America and blinked at the sight of her. She was already in her suit and she couldn't help but noticed she did look good.

"A new suit?"

"It was a surprised." She says with a little smile. She will treasure the suit for the rest of her life.

"Looks like you're ready." He comments as she gets her swords and crosses them on her back, her suit came with a place to attach them making an X behind her making it easy for her to fight with them.

"I am now."

Avengers

"You look amazing." She turns around to the flirtation voice and out her character hug him.

"Your son of a bitch, never do something like this again or so help me god." She told him as they hugged and she locked eyes with Natasha who look more relived but then raised an eyebrow at her suit, Helena just raised her shoulders.

"Hey, Tasha already hit me in the head, twice."

"Good. You deserve it for the scare you got me."

"You're joining us?" She nods at the Black Widow as she Natasha fixed her eyes on the symbol on her chest. Helena when was dressing up also noticed it, instead of a SHIELD logo, her suit, had in the place between her shoulder and left breast a black swan bird.

"I guess Phil wanted me to have a codename." Natasha nodded not saying anything else as Helena confirm with that she was indeed joining them.

"What about that mask?" Clint says looking at the black mask on Helena's hand.

"I don't know don't you think it's a bit much Clint?"

"Put it on." He says as he saw her doing it and smiled at her. "No. It looks perfectly."

"Now let's kick some aliens' asses."

Avengers

"You are not authorized to be here." A young agent told her, Steve, Clint and Natasha as they tried to get on board of the quinjet.

"Son... just don't." Steve told him as she smiled at him.

Avengers

"What is the plan?" I asked Captain as I stand next to Clint who was piloting the quinjet with my assistance. Clint and I always been the best pilots at SHIELD, a bit reckless, but damn good pilots.

"Stark will keep Loki entertain while trying to figure out if he can stop the cube from opening the portal, if not, well we are here to fight whatever comes from it." The man says and then walks away from us and sits close to Natasha living me and Clint alone I took the opportunity to get my save phone from inside the left boot and sent a next allowing Clint to see it.

 _I have Clint with me Laura_

Her respond came almost immediately.

 _Thank god. He's he ok?_

 _He needs a bit ass kicking but he's not hurt._

 _At least that._ Laura always such a cleaver woman, understanding the meaning of hurt is not same as ok.

 _You got to the safe house?_

 _Yes, Emma and Henry are with us._

 _Thank god, no matter what, don't come to New York._

 _Ok, I will. But I hope you know Emma and I will have the TV on New York channels now._

If it comes to a fight, I think every channel in the world will be covering New York.

 _Don't worry about us._

"Like you don't know them." Clint tells me as I nod at him knowing they will worry. "And I am fine."

"Of course you are." I say with a complete fake tone. "You own Laura a farm."

"I know. Do you have any ideas here?"

"I know a place you'll like." I say with a secret smile.

 **A.N.** As usual thank you all for the reviews.

 **am-Z Malfoy :** I'm glad you liked the letter, it was probably my favorite thing to write so far in this story. And yes, everything that happens to her, Avengers or SHIELD related will be in the 'Enchanted Forest Comic Books'. So they read the letter.


	12. Chapter 11- Battle of New York (Part I)

Chapter 11- Battle of New York (Part I)

Helena could see as they pilot the quinjet the blue light energy beans into the sky opening, the portal creatures start to come from the hole in the sky.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Her voice spoke to the Iron Man who was now flying and destroying as much aliens as he could.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru?"

"I wish." She murmurs as she listens to Stark giving commands. "Swing up PARK, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."

As they get into position she pushed the bottom allowing the take out of the machine gun and starts to fire into the Chitauri. She let Barton fly as she keeps working on hitting as many of them as she could

"Len." He calls as she turns as sees him looking at the widow where Loki and Thor are fighting.

"I see him."

As Clint banks the jet towards the tower and Loki, Helena aims the minigun at Loki but she doesn't fire in time because Loki aims the scpter and fire a blast of energy that made the quinjet caught on fire as they could feel the loss of power.

"We are about to land and ain't gonna be pretty." She warns Natasha and Steve as Clint tried to at least have a somehow save landing (at least not hit in any building or people) at that time they slam into the street.

Everyone quickly lets outside ready to keep the fight she can hear Steve say they need to get up there as they are running in direction to the tower. She also took notice at the people running around in fear.

Suddenly they stop at the noise coming from the portal. No, Helena doesn't like that sound at all. She's pretty sure her eyes popped out as she saw the huge Chitauri that come through the portal and passes by them and she could see the aliens coming from it.

"Stark, are you seeing this?"

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Steve asked the man with his eyes fixed on me but I just raised my shoulders

"Just keep me posted."

Avengers

They all started to fight as they could against them but it was impossible and she was about to get shot from behind when Steve pushed her out of the way together with him as they found cover next to Natasha and Clint, behind a taxi. They needed a plan. A freaking good one.

"What is the situation?" She asks her partners and Clint is the one to answer.

"We got civilians trapped up there."

"Loki." Steve calls our attention as Loki passes by them driving- something. Seriously what the hell where this things, a chariot? Yes she's calling them chariots for now one.

"Those people need assistance down there." Steve tells them as they see the explosions around them as Natasha gets up and starts to shot, Clint then takes another position.

"We got this."

"You're sure?" Helena asks Natasha not wanting to leave them alone.

"It's good. Go!"

"You think you can hold them off?"

"Captain." Clint says, as he was the one the question was directed too, at the same time he pulls the trigger on his bow preparing his arrows. "It would be my genuine pleasure." Then he shoots an arrow in one of a creature's head.

"If you need help."

"I will call you." Steve tells her with somehow a smile as he falls down the bridge as she takes the opportunity to take her swords off and starts to fight back, using her sword to cut the aliens and the other to keep the shot of hitting her.

"The Bus." She hears Clint call as she runs into the Chitauri that is about to try and kill a parent protecting their kid as she runs at him and cuts him into two by his backs. She then covers Clint as he pulls the kids and their parents into safety (or as safety you could in a middle of an intergalaxic war).

Once the bus was empty she ran with Clint to where Tasha was where he fires arrows since Natasha had emptied out her bullets. Of course, she came prepare and just reloaded the guns.

"Just like Budapest all over again!"

"You and I remember Budapest very differently."

"I didn't have swords back then." She says as she looks at Captain running pass them but he still spoke to her.

"You never did tell you who taught you how to use them."

"Story for another day, don't you think Clint."

"That I remember from Budapest."

"Might need help now!" Steve screams as she starts to run after him ending their conversation about Budapest.

"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets." He can hear Captain giving the policeman orders as she arrived. She made sure to slay every alien that came behind him.

"I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve looked at her surprise by her authoritative tone, one he never hear before, but was surprising very commanding. She in respond to his just raises his shoulders, like she was caught in moment.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" One of the men speaks and before Helena could answer in ways Captain America wouldn't approve they hear an explosion coming from behind but the blast doesn't get to them because Steve uses the shield to protect them. The aliens soldiers attack and Captain fights them off with ease that as even Helena raising an eyebrow, then notices other one coming their way so she takes one of dagger from the belt and toughs a right in his head killing him. They both turn to the offices to see them looking at them shocked.

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." She just smirks at Steve like she won the lottery. Steve turned to see the knock how alien that had to be half a mile away.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks. I have the best marksman grades at SHIELD. Don't tell Clint that." She winks at him.

"Come on they might need our help."

They did because as soon they got there, there was no lack of aliens to fight but suddenly lighting came as Thor landed next to them. _How nice must be, flying._

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked in what Helena was going to start call it 'The Captain America's voice'.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

"Thor is right." Stark's voice come though their ears. "We gotta deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" She asks looking at the destruction around her they were to many.

"As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Yeah, get in line."

"Well, I think we all know who is first on that list." Helena says with a dark look at both Clint and Thor.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..."

She could see Banner approaching them on a motorbike and sudently Steve, who had his back turn to him, stop talking and turned around.

"So, this all seems horrible." Banner says looking around.

"I've seen worse."

"Sorry."

"No. We could use a little worse."

"Stark?" She calls out the man.

"Yes Betty Swan Grable." She rolls her eyes at the voice as she notice Steve looking strangely at her.

"We got him."

"Banner?"

"Just like you said. And didn't we already agree you wouldn't have nicknames for me?"

Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you. And you can't kill me while I am on the suit." She looks up just like everyone as they get ready for fighting that huge alien – thing. Seriously who invented these things?

"I... I don't see how that's a party..."

"Makes two of us Nat."

"Dr. Banner." Steve called the man as he watched him walk close to the monster. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." He says as his body starts to swell and stretch and harden as he became the Hulk and then punched the thing in what must be his nose. Iron Man then came and shot the creature in what must be his weak spot since he pretty much explode. Before she realized it, Steve pulled her into his arms and protected them with his SHIELD.

"Sorry." He says and she can swear that behind that mask he's blushing.

"You have nothing to apologize for Cap." She says winking at him. Then they join the group getting into formation as she stands next to Nat and Steve ready to fight more aliens.


	13. Chapter 12- Battle of New York (Part II)

Chapter 12- Battle of New York (Part II): Laura and Emma

She sees the thousand more Chitauri come from the portal and she starts to wonder how in hell they can defeat all of them. Then she remembered what made her come here and her eyes fix on Clint for a second as he kept fighting them.

She came here to make sure Clint would get back to his family. Somehow it was an understanding between her and Natasha, Clint is the one who needs to get home.

Suddenly she Emma and Henry's faces pass through her mind.

Somewhere in a house in the middle of nowhere

Emma and Laura where sitting in the living room couch of Helena's living room with a shocked look.

Emma was surprised about the house or better yet private beach house. The house was still somewhat empty in terms of feeling like home. There was no personal touch in it. Yet the house was very, **_very_** , nice: two stores, with a large living room attacked to a dinner room (that was still empty), the kitchen had a modern touch and upstairs there were two bedrooms and a suit. The house also had 2 and half bathrooms and outside there was a large garden with a BBQ setting, also there was a incomplete swimming pool, the privacy and the fact the house is connect to a freaking (pretty much private) beach, because of its restricted access had Emma wondering how much does her sister really make. Besides there was still another building, somehow like a garage but with two stores, Emma somehow felt like that small house was more private and didn't went to explore it... besides she is pretty sure there must be an arsenal inside of it. Yet, it was where Helene said the panic room would be. Yes, her sister has a panic room- Emma is still trying to adjust to that (a panic room that could hold a nuclear bombing).

The kids were upstairs playing video games, entertainment for them as a bless from the gods because Emma and Laura had no idea of how to explain what was going on in New York.

So, Emma and Laura where sitting in the living room couch of Helena's living room with a shocked look, both staring with worry – not worry - anxious and nervousness- because they didn't know what the hell was happening in New York all that two people they loved were in the middle of the fight.

 **Attack in midtown Manhattan** or **Aliens coming from the sky** or **the unknown heroes fighting the attack** were the main tittles in all networks around the country.

There were not unknown heroes.

Not to Emma.

Not to Laura.

First Iron Man was pretty much known by everyone who owns a tv, listen to radio, has internet or reads magazines and papers.

Second the trio or 'normal people' in there where very familiar to them. Emma wasn't stupid, she knew her sister job was dangerous- a job Emma really believed Helena had left this year after spending a year time traveling around the globe where apparently she picked up sword fighting very well.

"I didn't know Elle knew how to use a sword, especially not like that." Laura says with admiration as they saw her use it to kill three aliens. Yes her sister had just slaying aliens with two swords, Emma was still trying to deal with that.

"I didn't even know my sister could fight like that." Don't get her wrong Emma knows her sister is a fighter to her core, she has seen her workout. And no, Emma is not taking self defense classes lessons from Helena ever again. Just no. There was to many knockouts for her tastes and she would be sore for days. "And don't you think a bow and arrow is kind of old to fight that?" She says pointing to the TV.

"I happen to find it attractive. Robin Hood was always been one of my favorites cartoons when I was a kid and I do love the movies – you're sister believes that is the reason for my poor taste on men."

"My god I am never – ever – disagreeing with Natasha ever again." Emma says with her eyes popping out as she looks at the fight going on. Damn, she didn't even knew people could die between woman's tights – very dangerous woman tights apparently.

"Is that Captain America?!" Laura loud voice didn't seemed to distract the kids upstairs (thank god for loud video games).

"Please Laura, Captain America died in March 4, 1945 fighting the Nazis. He did it to protect us from a plan that would attack New York but died while piloting it." Laura looked at her with a look that said 'how do you know all of this' "Ok I maybe had a little crush on him when I was a kid. Ok a big one."

"Captain America was your first crush."

"Apparently Helena's was Bucky Barnes."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Neither did me. I think it was the first time she heard the word sniper rifle and was forever in love."

"Oh my god your sister is fighting with Captain America!"

"Pretty well actually."

"They kind of – I don't know- they look- close."

"I think I would know if my sister was dating Captain America." Emma says but then looks at the brunette thinking better. "I would right?"

"Oh my god I want that farm." Laura as Clint almost gets hit but gets it cover when Helena slays the alien that was ready to attack him from behind. Suddenly they both remember what was going on and the worry came back.

"Hey, it's ok, they will be ok." Emma says not just to Laura but also to herself.

New York

"Guys." Natasha called out as everyone looked at the sky, as more large aliens came in.

"Call it, Cap."

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked Iron Man

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Helena rolled her eyes at this. At least he's not calling him Katniss, Stark may not survive that.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor flies out ready to take the orders given by Cap. Then he turn to Natasha and Helena. "The three of us, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. SMASH." He says and Helena almost smiled at the grin Hulk was supporting at that.

"Who knew the big guy could be so adorable." She says as they watch Hulk destroy every single alien they found.

"You and I have different definitions of the word adorable." Natasha tells her as she and Steve looked at her like she had grown another head.


	14. Chapter 13–Battle of New York (Part III)

Chapter 13 – Battle of New York (Part III): Visions

She found herself against a car, one of sword already lost in the battlefield, as she got out a dagger and pressed against the alien neck, killing him. As she got out she noticed the small cuts on her jacket from the energy blast she catch a couple of minutes ago when she was fighting a small army of them.

She grabs alien rifle as she hear someone coming from behind her as she turns to attack she notices Cap standing there, holding his SHIELD. She slumps back, tired from the fighting. She doesn't have super serum of god like powers, so yes she gets tired. She could feel the blood on her forehead and by the looks Natasha, who was sitting for a little break as well in a cab, she wasn't in better shape. She - they needed a freaking break from all this fighting our they would be passing out from exhaustion.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." She says gesturing the flying chariots. And when she thought she seen everything after visiting Neverland, aliens attack New York in flying chariots.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

"If I ever have superpowers I wanna be able to fly. Why didn't you asked for flying powers?"

"It didn't work that way." He says with a grin noticing her teasing tone on her voice. "How do you plan to get there?"

"I got a ride." She says looking at the chariots again and Steve looked like he was catching up to her thinking. "I could use a lift though." She kept talking as she back way. Captain lifts and angles his shield still shocked about her suggestion.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." She is wondering who she is trying to convince with that. She takes off her jacket because it was useless against the energy blasts (apparently bullet approve is different from blasts from aliens who would have guessed). She notices Steve giving her a strange looking and trying not to focus on her tight upper body (lack of) armor and the way it fit her body. "You are so blushing."

"Wait. I. No. I mean."

"You're adorable Rogers. You seem me in less."

"You've been using that word a lot today." He says trying to distract him from her last sentence. Yes running clothes were- interesting these days. However Steve couldn't think of any woman without his mind going immediately to Peggy.

"Come on, let see I will make a sport out of these." She says preparing herself to run.

"You're crazy."

"Some man like a bit of that." She winks and then runs in his direction as she does a parkout move using the car next to Steve and then jumps on the shield as Cap gives her boost making her jump in the air and then hold into a flying chariot. She attacks the alien in the leg with one of her daggers and pushed him out of the chariot as she get somehow something close to control of the it.

"See told you it was fun."

 _"_ _You realize I can hear your flirting with grandcap right?"_

"Stark don't you have better things to do then listen to my talk?"

 _"_ _But you have such a lovely voice."_

As she hit the nerve system of the rider as she control his movement trying to get to the tower, behind her Tony gave her cover as he blast the aliens.

As she kept flying in direction to the tower the chariot gets hit close to her she turns around to see her attacker.

"Oh. You." She says as she sees Loki following her. "Hawkeye." She calls for her friend.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" she can hear the astonished tone on Clint's voice.

"Can't you see, I'm piloting." She says as another hit comes to the chariot. Damn it. "Uh... a little help!"

"I've got him." He says and not very after she heard the explosion behind her. She could also see Stark's tower under her so she jumps out of the chariot landing on the top of the tower and then rolls to the edge where the cube was.

She walks closely to it, somehow amazed by its power. She is wondering how to turn it off when a voice came behind her.

"The scepter." She turns around and sees the weaken doctor as she can see him un the edge of the tower looking at the destruction of the city.

"Loki's scepter, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault." She tries to assure the man, knowing by his tone and his expression that he does feel guilty for this. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Loki's scepter."

"It might be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it." He says looking down.

"Give me a second." She says as she jumps to the lower floor where she lands very close to the scepter as grabs him. She takes a small grappling hook from her belt and thought it to the upper tower pushing a small bottom on the part connected to her belt allowing her to raise back to where the doctor was.

"Impressive."

"Thank you." She says holding the scepter. "You should see me fight. Now let's close this shit before there is nothing left of Manhattan."

The doctor prepared his computer as he pointed to where she should point as she does it the scepter penetrates the shield around the cube almost touching it.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" She says to however is listening to her now.

"Do it!" Captain commanding voice comes throw her ear piece.

"No, wait!"

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." she realizes he means the portal as she can see him flying in direction to what is probably the nuclear bomb.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?

"Save the rest for return, Giselle." He says like he really belives it and then closes his communication. "Steve."

"It's his choice Helena." The man says but he can the sadness in his tone. He didn't want this to happen more than anyone else.

She could see the Iron Man flying into the portal with the nuclear bomb as he disappears into it. The aliens start to fall into the ground and she can't help but look up to the sky again.

"Come on Stark." She says with hope the man can still return.

"Close it." Steve tired voice comes to her hear and for some seconds she closes her eyes.

Taking the orders she pushed the scepter into the cube and her eyes become glowing blue as flashes of images passes by her like a fast movie.

First there was a man with her backs turn to her in a gear that screamed dangerous and next to him people, probably soldiers, giving him weapons what jump in that image were the arm that was accepting the gun was made of metal. Before she had time to capture more details the image changed.

Then an image of a **_thing_** flying: red skin and with a gold cape she could also see a greens suit but before she could notice more the image changed again.

The images suddenly changed as she saw Hook falling into her arms: clearly death as she cried her eyes out.

The last image was different than all of them she just didn't knew in what: two people in bed together, they naked bodies cover by sheets in a slightly dark room that only had light from bedside table sconce, it almost looks like those romantic scene you would see in a romantic movie. She could see the blonde woman on top, with long wavy hair and by the marks on her and the tattoo on her feet that it was her but the image as to fast and to unclear to make up the other person all she could see was hand one of his hand on her back and hear her pleasures moans.

A wave of emotions also hit her: fear, hope, despair and passion came through her body as attacked to each image.

Then her body turned cold stone as she saw an image of a man, with the image was very dark to make up something, but she could see he was very large and his face had a darkest grin she's ever seen and terror invaded her body and that he was indeed in space, the thing that jump into the scene was the color of his skin… purple.

Suddenly she felt her eyes open and she was back in New York as she saw Tony behind saved from falling by the Hulk.

 _What the hell was that?_

 **Ram-Z Malfoy:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like Laura and Emma, I wanted to have the people she cares about reaction to the battle. As for Hook POV I wasn't planning on writing something for now about him and wait until they reunite again, but I will keep in consideration and maybe after the battle ends I will right an update on what it is going on in the Enchanted Forest.


	15. Chapter 14- Shawarma and an Interesting

Chapter 14- Shawarma and an Interesting Goodbye

They all eat in silence, exhausted from the battle that had happen. She was sitting between Natasha and Steve. She could see Clint's leg on Natasha chair and the cuts on pretty much everyone's face except Banner's. She must look terrible but the food was actually a blessing right now. Any food would be a blessing after all she spent hours fighting aliens.

"You're ok?" Steve asked her, he could see that she was thinking about something since they came to meet her at the tower where they had capture Loki. She almost looked haunted.

"Just tired." She whispers back at him as he nodded. They were in the middle of eating when they saw War Machine entering, like then, his shape had seen better days.

"Rhodes. Pull up a chair." Stark spoke as the coronel looks between all of us stunned but eventually sat on a chair next to his friend as introductions where made. "Point breakers here is Thor, Capsicle, you probably already heard, I bet in the army they make you all learn all about him."

"It's an honor Captain." Steve just gave him a nod almost saluting him.

"Blonde Bom-" She just looked up at Stark with a raised eyebrow and he cough a little bit. "That's Helena and no- we-do-without-a-doubt-not fear her." Tony spoke with a conspiracy tone like he was speaking against some dictator or a person who could kill him just by looking. "You remember Natalie-fake-assistant-Natasha." They both nod at each other. "Legolas Barton is next. And my newest green friend- Doctor Banner."

They all wave at each other and then Thor broke the silence. "Man of Iron's friend, what tail to do you have for us? Were you engaging battle as well?"

They all finished eating as Coronel Rhodes spoke about his fight against Ten Rings.

Avengers

She looked at the destruction around the city by the large windows of the also destroyed living room. Stark let everyone stay for the night and it appears the bedrooms were much less destroyed that the rest of the building. However she couldn't sleep with the strange images hunting her dreams.

"Can't sleep?" She turned around as she saw Steve close to her. She was so deep thinking she didn't even realize the Captain had approach her minutes ago and as staring at her staring at the city.

"Do you ever get the feeling this isn't the end but only the beggging?"

"All the time." He tells her also staring at the destroyed city.

"Do you think the city will recover?"

"I believe so. New York's have always been strong people."

"Especially little kids from Brooklyn." She says with a little smile as he looked at her with a little spark in his eyes.

"What are your plans?"

"I don't know. I – I want to give him a funeral worth it you know." She says to him as he nods understanding the pain she was going through.

"I will be there." He promises her and she knows by that tone that he will be.

"Maybe I will introduce you to my sister. You know she's always had a little crush on you." she says turning her emotions into teasing as she noticed the blush in his face. "If you are going to blush at every woman has a crush or flirts with you, you're doomed Steve."

"I. I."

"You're adorable." She says touching his chin and then walking away from the window and out of the room knowing someone else in this tower who was still awake.

"Yes I am fine. No. Yes. I will. I will I promise. Yes I will talk with Fury. No you don't." She just stands against the door listening to Clint's tone. She knew very well who he was speaking too because he was using that tone that said 'I better do everything my wife says or she will rip me apart and then send me to the doghouse'. She loves how Laura has Clint wrapped around her fingers, she also knows she will be there for her husband to make him see that it was not him but Loki the one to blame for the crimes. "I love you." He says finally ended the phone call and let out a loud breath. She could see the tension as he sat on the large bed.

"How is Laura?"

"Stressed. Probably wants to kill me." He says, there was no mistake between them, they both knew when she arrived. She entered the room closing the door and sat next to him. She is so worry about Clint because that man he's like a brother that she wants to protect at all costs.

"It's me Clint."

"I'm sorry." He says as she looks at him with a question look. "Phil, that is on me."

"No." she says with determination as she looks at him, not a bit of accusation on her voice. "That's on Loki and only him. I would never blame you for this death. You have to know it." She knows how Clint was close to Phil- how he would look up to him like an older brother- a male figure that lacked him his life.

"I already told Laura. She's said she would speak with Emma, update her as much she could." She's glad by that because she can't explain things to Emma right now. She is still trying to keep herself together.

"That woman is a goddess."

"Don't let Thor hear you or he will take her with him and make her his Queen of something." She smiled at him. That was her brother- joking in the middle of catastrophes. "What happened when you were at the tower?"

"I just. I saw something. A life. A dream." She really doesn't know what she saw. Maybe it's a consequence of her using the scepter or the cube energy. Maybe it's because of who she is.

"A good life?"

She shallow a little bit, most of it was pain and heartbreak but that moment, the love moment in the bed that warmed, she never felt like that, she still can't say what she was feeling by words. "A part of it was more than good." She confesses to the damn that knew most of her darkest secrets and still stand next to her.

"You never know the dream might become true."

"I don't think if that is a good think." Images of Hook death in her arms froze her and she could feel his hands on her. he probably saw the pain in her eyes. "Do you ever think about the people you left behind? In your life?"

"You're talking about what happen in Maine. You're family."

"Maybe." Clint knows her long enough to know that was a definitive yes. "Part of me, a bit part, really wants to see them again."

"I know." He says kissing her head like she was one of his children. In this case, she was his sister the one he wanted to protect against the darkness of the world but couldn't. "Let's get some sleep."

Avengers

She woke up very earlier, Clint was still asleep next to her.

She walked outside the room and wonder around. She saw Thor in the place where the portal was - not even a day ago. The sky was still showing the begging of the morning. It couldn't still be yet 6 am.

"The sunrise is beautiful from up here." She comments as the god turns to her with a somehow force smile.

"It truly is Lady Helena." She could see the guilty in his eyes, a look she is pretty sure everyone of the team must be spotting on, ones more than others, but there was also something else, something very familiar.

"You think about her aren't you?"

"My Lady Jane, I've been told she's save."

"But you cannot see her." He turns to her again, this time curious, wondering how can she read him so well. "I know that look. The look you have when you can't be with the person you care about." She needed an opening for her conversation and this seemed to be the only way.

"I wasn't aware that Man of Iron spoke the truth about you and the Captain."

"He didn't." She says sitting in the edge of the building and the god soon follow. If there is one thing she learned these pass days about Thor is that he likes tales. She found it almost ironic; this was the place where Doctor Selvig told her about how to close the portal, the main reason why she is speaking to the God of Thunder.

"I apologize is just somehow you seem connected as warriors." She now wonders that he means by that. "Partners, I believe it's the word. You didn't need that much communication while fighting, you were both connected."

"We both have good instincts."

"The greatest warriors have the best instincts." He says and she smiles a bit at the discreet compliment. "You were not wrong about Jane. But I must leave with Loki as soon as possible. I fear that this is only the begging."

"That makes two of us." She comments. "This isn't over."

"No it is not. I believe it's never truly over." They stay in silence for some more time watching the sunrise until the man spoke again. "Do you have siblings Lady Helena?"

"One." She says with a little smile in her face. "A twin sister. Emma." Who is probably freaking out right now, at least Laura has answers for her. But Emma will not be pleased until she sees Helena with her own eyes. "But I don't think our relationship is close to complicated as your and Loki's."

"I don't think that an easy tasks."

"No, it's not, but it's still a relationship, so it's complicated."

"How so?"

"Emma and I were separated at birth. When we meet again we were 20 and with two decades of separated story. We came from very different places but both with their own demons. Hide them came natural to us."

"But you share those demons now?"

"Some." She confesses but deep down knows the biggest ones aren't shared or talked about. Unless when they were forced in the Eco Caves or when she was in the hospital bed after Iraq- cases when there was no change but to tell at least some part of the truth and with Emma was the same. She still didn't know what took Emma to gave up Henry until he appear and Helena only knew about him because of the prison files she found when looking for Emma all those years ago. All she knew about Neal was that he broke Emma's heart. Nothing more complex until he appear and she found out he was the reason Emma went to prison in the first place. And now she was keeping the biggest secret of all from Emma- the truth about her origins: an entire year wipe from her mind and fake memories implanted. "We both have too many walls around us to allow us to share."

"My brother believes that he is no longer my brother because of his origins."

"But you don't see it that way. To you, he will always be your brother."

"We grew up together I cannot forget that."

"And you shouldn't." She says touching his shoulder. "When it comes to family, I think no matter what they have done, we will always love them. Doesn't mean we don't hate them as well, or what they have done. That we passed the pain they inflicted on us or others. But that love is always going to be there. No matter if they share our blood or not."

"You wise beyond your young years Lady Helena."

"I like to think so." She uses a bit of sassiness, in hopes of lighting up the conversation. "I once hear somewhere that no family is perfect…we argue, we fight. We even stop talking to each other at times, but in the end, family is family…the love will always be there."

"A very wise and true saying." He says feeling the words. "But I am truly sorry for the pain Loki caused."

"You can't blame yourself for what Loki became. Yes you might be part of the reason he's what he is but it doesn't mean it's your fault. But I hope to talk to you about something else."

"The Tesseract."

"Yes, when I close the portal, I saw something." He turns even more to her, completely engaged in what she is about to say. "When your brother spoke with me, he wasn't wrong. He said I tasted power that I was different from all of you and I am."

"Lady Helena, you're not-"

"I am. It's ok. I somehow understand him, what he feels, the anger inside of him, but not his methods. What he is willing to do to get power- no- in that we aren't alike. But the truth it." She takes a deep breath- telling the truth was never her forte. "My blood family it's not from here, this planet."

"You're not from Midgard."

"No. I came from another – let's call it lands but I don't think it's the same as your interpretation. In my true land they called Earth, Midgard- the land without magic opposing to mine where magic exits in pretty much everywhere- Fairy Tale Land."

"You come from the Overworld." He says shocked.

"I never hear it by that name."

"There are tales on Asgard about other lands. Another dimensions."

"Like the nine realms." Yes she has been reading about that from the moment she returned from Maine, everything that could get her some light on the subject. She reads anything that can give her a respond to this, to her

"The Nine Realms are simply a group of nine planets connected through a cosmic nimbus, Yggdrasil, they exist in the same time and space. However I believe your world: Overworld, comes from another dimension."

"Like an alternate universe."

"I believe so. I have to confess, my mother and Loki have always been more interested in these subjects that I did."

"It's ok." She assures him somehow she got more from him that the weeks she has been trying to figure it out. "I read in Doctor Foster files that, you have a bridge that allows you to travel to Earth and the other nine realms."

"Bifrost Bridge. Yes before it was destroyed, it could do that. However to travel now, the All father had to use dark magic to bring me here."

"So you have that too."

"Dark Magic, yes we do."

"But this let call it an interstellar portal works in traveling from other planets."

"Yes but unfortunately I don't think even if it was operated it could bring you to where you wish because of the dimensions."

"I figure that much, it still wouldn't coast trying."

"I'm sorry Lady Helena. Maybe you will find out another way to your family."

"I can't practice my type of magic here and even if I could the cost would be too high. I cost I am not willing to pay or let others pay." That was the difference between her and Loki- the price of the her desires were not something she was willing to pay.

"You're a wise woman and it's been a true pleasure to meet you." He says as he kisses her hand and she lets a little smile appear in her face at the gesture. He got up but turned around to call her making her turn to him. "Lady Helena, don't lose hope, one day you might see your family again."

"Thank you for your kind words Thor. And I hope next time we see each other you feel comfortable to call me Helena."

She sat there contemplate the sunrise, the slow sunrise. Slow. Like the time that passed. But it also brought her hope for another day. She just wonders how long will her hope last.


	16. Chapter 15- Goodbye for now

Chapter 15- Goodbye for now

They were all in the New York Central Park to say they final goodbye to Thor as he carried Loki with him. She could see Steve tense at the sign of the cube and she save him an assuring look. That damn thing will be far away now. She could see he appreciated the look. Thor gave all of us one last nod as the portal opened and they disappear in the sky.

"Well, that was it for today." Stark tells them almost taking the words out of her mouth.

"It was a nice day." She tells him as they walk closely to where the cars and Steve's bike are parked. Everyone was parting their ways now.

"So what is your plan?" The billionaire asked her with curiosity in his brown eyes.

"I don't know. A very nice vacations probably."

"If you ever need a place to stay in California, you give me a call, I have a free room- or five." Stark says offering her a card, she knew he didn't mean it was a flirtation or anything like that, it was a friends offering a way to stay connected.

"And if you need someone to kick your ass. You know who to call too."

"Wow that is how it's gonna be." Stark says faking being hurt as he puts his hand on his heart as Doctor Banner approaches them, bag in his hand, ready to leave. "You hear Bruce, what she said to me."

"Nothing we all know it isn't a lie." She turned to offer a smile at the Doctor. "Helena it was a pleasure." She says offering her hand for a handshake.

"Thank Doctor, it was nice to meet you- both" She says with a wink as the doctor stare at her with a little awkward smile.

"That is what I keep telling him." Stark says putting his arms on Banner's shoulders. "Captain" Tony says to the man but you could see the smile appearing in his face, no blood there, they both came to realize even if they were different they could work together perfectly.

"Stark" He says as both man shake their hands and shake Bruce's. They have them one last nod before entering the car and she salute at Stark with a grin, both gestures were revert back to her. After they driving away leaving the blondes alone.

"That sure is a nice car." She comments watching they leave as she looked at the Acura with a little smile and put it in her cargo pants.

"You need a ride somewhere?" She turns to Steve, sweet Steve, with a little smile but with her eyes fix on the SHEILD car behind them he turn as he saw Barton and Natasha enter the car, clearly waiting for her. He turned back to her with understanding in her eyes.

"You are spending some of your time with family."

"Something like that." She says kissing his chin taking him by surprise when she took a step back and she winked at him before turning around. But suddenly a grin appeared in her face and a new light appear in her green eyes as she turn around to the man, so she did the first thing that came to her mind. "Hey Cap. Same time Monday?" She asks referring to their morning run in the park.

"Of course." He says after taking in what she meant by that.

She enters the back sit of the car as she got a look from both Barton and Natasha.

"What? We just won an intergalaxy warn or something. You should be happy." They both just keep staring at them. "Let just go before Laura and Emma kill me. They have large access to firepower in that house."

"Where are we going?" Clint asks her as she pushed her body upfront and close to the GPS system but just look at Nat waiting for the confirmation.

"Already disconnected. SHIELD won't know where it is."

"Perfect." She says with a grin as she introduces the coordinates.

"Scarborough Beach State Park" Natasha read with a strange voice. "Where in hell is that?"

"Maine, my darling, and we are just driving there then we are walking because the house is a mile away from the public beaches and I don't trust GPS that much."

"Good with me."

They have been driving for 3 hours, the radio silence and the widows open. The nice wind welcoming the three of them as they stay in comfortable silence just talking a few times over not important (especially life changing) things, just the 3 on the open road.

"But really what place are you thinking for the farm?"

"Maine." She says relaxing against the car and she could see by the mirror the look Clint was giving her. He was worried. "I happen to know a large empty place, besides you get to be close to the sea if you want but still be far away from everything. Less than 4 hours from Boston. It's perfect."

"You're sure?" Clint says understanding of the position coming to his mind.

"It's your farm not mine. Well, its Laura's because we both know she's the boss of you."

"That is very true, maybe we shouldn't even be talking about this with him but with Laura."

"See, Nat gets me."


	17. Chapter 16- The Funeral

Chapter 16- The Funeral

She remembers the last time she did this like it was yesterday, only it was 5 years ago. It was also the last time she remembers wearing a dress.

So, where she is, all in black, preparing to say goodbye to another person she loved. The small church in Manitowoc, Wisconsin was full with people in black suits or dresses. She could see some familiar faces from where she was even Melinda and Fury had come today. Emma was there was well, next to her, trying to support her in the best way possible. She was actually standing next to Laura; the two had formed a friendship in the last couple of days. Laura would just be a friend of her and Emma in here, because the place as well of SHIELD agents and Barton didn't want anyone knowing about his secret. She understood that. Henry is also very far away in New York being taken care by a babysitter.

"Helena." She turned to see Natasha also in a black dress and shoes as she gave her a hello nod. She and Natasha wouldn't show weakness in here. Not in front of all these people who looked at the two top agents as emotionless people.

"Natasha, thank you for being here, vodka later?" She asked her in Russian as the woman respond back in the same language.

"I already got it on my car."

They were listening to the priest for at least five minutes. Emma sat next to her, with Laura behind, and Clint next to Emma and Natasha. She could see Laura holding Clint's hand behind him, as a secret support. Suddenly she felt the person sit next to her she almost break her blank expression.

"Thank you for coming."

"I made a promise." Steve voice said as they stare at each other with a sad smile. As people start to speak about her uncle she decided to block everything around her.

They walked to the cemetery a familiar walk for Helena. She didn't spoke a word but neither Emma nor Natasha, even Steve left her side as they all walked in silence. She however catches the sign of an hidden Tony Stark and gave him acknowledge nod, also glad he came to pay homage. She had seen Pepper in the church as well.

She could see the headstone with the familiar name and blinked her eyes glad for the dark sunglasses that covered her face.

Almost everyone eventually left; Helena walked to the stone and touched softly the name.

"Goodbye Uncle Phil. You will be missed." She says fighting the tears and the tightness on her heart as she gets on her knees next to it.

20 years ago

A beautiful nine years old girl was in the living room in a baby pink tutu skirt and a camisole leotard in the exact same color, also with pink ballet slippers and white tights. Her perfectly golden hair was pulled into a tight perfect bun as she danced around the living room doing ballet moves around the place in pointe, the Swan Lake most familiar part playing.

"When did this happen?" Phil asked his brother as a smile appeared in his face seeing the little girl with a happy smile despise the pain that position must feel like. She also looked very professional not failing step.

"It is what happens when you spend half a year undercover." Thomas spoke with a smile on his face as seeing his beautiful girl around the room.

"I mean I know she been doing ballet but I never imagined."

"She would be this good. Makes two of us. She been telling Diana she will be a ballerina and doesn't take no for an answer."

"So I take she is the responsible for the redecoration of the room." He says with a teasing smile as he pointed to all of the objects from the sofa to the tv being pulled aside to a counter.

"She was an important play next week so she pretty much demanded to have a space to practice. Honestly there are top level SHIELD agents with less commitment to training than her. And she's not even 9."

"Damn imagine if she went to the Academy." The older brother snaps his face at Phil who just raised his hands in the air in surrender. "I'm just saying."

"We don't say that here. Hello Phil."

"Hi Diana." Phil says kissing the woman who just enter the room coming from the kitchen.

"She still didn't notice you're here?" The dark haired woman asked with a knowing smile as she turned around. "Elizabeth look who is here." The little girl turned around in a perfect move and sudently stopped dancing as a even bigger smile came in her face as she came running to the man screaming at the same time.

"Uncle Phil! You came!" He pulls his arms around her in a hug raising her off the floor a little bit.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss my favorite niece birthday for nothing in this world."

"I'm your only niece."

"That makes it even easier to be the favorite."

10 years ago

Phil entered the room where we saw the two women fighting in the training room. Every kick, every punch, every leg throwing thing they did, in perfect combat technique but you could also see something more: focus, precision, dedication and somehow elegance. They fought like they danced. It didn't take more than five minutes for the blonde to take the red haired down but the sweat on both of them shows they've been doing this for a long time.

"You always look so happy when you take me down."

"Someone gotta do it, hello Phil." Helena says without even turning around but then she did.

"Natasha, Elizabeth. You are both needed at briefing." Natasha was the first to leave noticing they both needed to say something else. "How are you?" He asked softly and with concern, today was the second anniversary of her parents' death, and all she was doing was being locked up in the training room… honestly that not very different than the day before.

"I'm getting there. Besides I still got you remember." She says with a honest small smile.

Present time

Emma walked into the empty cemetery, it was almost nightfall and her sister still didn't return to the hotel room. As she walks she noticed the blonde sitting on the ground next to her parents' grave, which was just next to Phil's. She could see her shoulders shaking from here and that she had her face down and hidden with her hands.

"Ellie." She says softly pulling her sister to a hug as she lets her cry in her shoulders and for the first time in years Helena cried: she cried for her uncle, she cried for the two families she lost, she cried for the people she failed to save, she cried from Emilia, John, the boys she was forced to kill but mostly she cried for herself.

Days later

Steve had his workout clothes ready as he open the door of his apartment ready for going on a run in the park. As he open the door a smile came as he noticed Helena in yoga grey pants and black top clearly also ready to run.

"You're two minutes later Rogers."


	18. Chapter 17 - A Year After New York

Chapter 17 - A Year After New York

"STRIKE team good work." She hears Brock Rumlow, her leader, speak as they all got back to the Triskelion. It's amazing what making SHIELD a public agency can do to the buildings.

"So, hamburgers?" She asks Steve as soon as he catches him before he could leave to his apartment.

"Aren't you supposed to get to New York so you can still have dinner with your sister and her new boyfriend?"

"I hate Walsh."

"You hate him because he's dating your sister."

"No." She says as she receives the 'Captain America' look. "It's not just that, there is something really wrong about him."

"You're sure you aren't being a little overprotective?"

"Of course not! Ok maybe a bit. Jesus, stop giving me the Captain America look! Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner. You can always sit next to Emma." She says with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not going to serve to make your sister's boyfriend jealous again."

"Are you telling me you got a better plan Cap? You finally got a date?"

"I am not going with–"

Hours Later

"I hate you." Steve murmurs to her as she knocks on her sister's apartment door.

"Helena." Her sister said with happiness as she hugged her. She of course hugged her back missing her sister who she wasn't been contacting for the last week. "Come in."

"Gosh I forgot how much warm New York is during the summer." Helena says casually is she takes the white ¾ blazer that was pushed to her elbows, as she took it off Steve almost had a heart attack. He had noticed back in the car that her fiery red crop top has strategic lining that keeps you mostly covered but still shows a lot of sex appeal but once she jacket fall into her hands it showed the open back, very open back. Yes Helena came on a mission today that much was right. The black leggings were like a second skin against body as the angled seams and sleek faux leather waistband allowed her toned abdomen to be noticed a lot. Helena's hair that after a year of growing is much longer and stylish in a beautiful knot hair ponytail. Yes Helena is a very attractive woman and isn't afraid to show how much but most of the times her clothes still make Steve blush almost as red has her top.

"Yes. Hot." Emma says with a 'I know what you are doing' look. "The summer." She adds knowing her sister knew very well it wasn't the summer they were talking about.

"Well where is the idiot?"

"His name is Walsh and he's actually a nice guy."

"Please. Steve here is the last nice guy on the planet." She says touching Steve's chest playfully. Yes Steve also noticed she did that a lot. "They stop making then after that. Now what does this lash do?"

"He's name is Walsh, and you know that." Emma says knowing very well her sister was not going to call him by his name anytime soon. "He's a furniture shop owner."

"See even is job is boring."

"Aunt Helena." Henry came into the living room with a smile as they both hugged. "You brought Steve." He says with even a bigger smile.

"Hello Henry."

"Captain." He says with a still starstruck smile.

"I'm a kick ass hero too and his aunt, why doesn't he make party every time he seems me?" Helena asked faking indignation. Emma and Helena were now in the kitchen finishing preparing the dinner as Henry showed Steve a new game he had.

"He's Captain America. Besides he sees him a little less than you."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Come Elle. It's been what – a year since the battle?" Fuck! It was been a year. How the hell didn't she realize it has been a year? To her it was yesterday. Black Swan, that is what the pappers called her. She is glad no one came close to her true identity. She almost used those magazines to have a laugh about the expectation about her from her powers to her love life, how they make her this perfect superhero, she never was perfect and now she couldn't be far from perfect.

"I don't see the point of this conversation." Oh, she did, she just didn't what to acknowledge it.

"Yes you do. Confess it you have the hots for him."

"Emma, he's my partner."

"I remember you crossing that line before you know."

"It's Steve Captain America Rogers he doesn't cross lines. Especially not those lines."

"So you do confess you have the hots for him."

"Please Emma, have you look at him." She says with a raised eyebrow as her sister grinned too. "I still think Bucky Barnes is hotter."

"Of course you do." Emma says rolling her eyes.

"Now I am going to save Steve from Henry corruption."

"You just want to corrupt him yourself."

"Emma do I need to recall wish one of us almost passed out when meeting him for the first time."

"Shut up." She says with narrow eyes. "And I didn't pass out."

"I still don't like him." She says to Emma was she finished cleaning the dishes. Dinner was somehow nice – in she completely ignore Walsh existence and asked 1000 questions to Henry about school and other things to make sure they didn't talked about anything else.

"You just hate him because he passed all of your master of interrogation questions."

"I don't trust him Emms."

"You don't trust anyone. Wine."

"Do you really need to ask?" She says as her sister pours wine in the glass on her hand and she has a large taste. "Don't you have something stronger?"

"Later. Now how are things?"

"God you spend too much time with Laura."

"Helena."

"I'm fine Emma."

"Cut the crap, you haven't been fine for a long time. You can't use your job as a way to deal with everything, you just can't use anger as your way out. Or alcohol."

"Oh my god. This is an intervention." Helena says with dark laugh. "Emma, I might be fucked up, but it's still me, I am not going to go on a mission drunk, or with hangover."

"You're smoking again." Emma tells her with a quiet voice fearing her sister's reaction.

"That is not your business Emma." She tells her walking away as she put on her fake smiles as she got to the living room where everyone else was. Emma closed her eyes and touched her head. This is not doing to end well.

Hours Later

Helena stared at the New York streets. The town had recovered very well at least on the inside the pain was still there – the memories – the nightmares. New York might be recovering but it's never going to be the same.

"You're ok over there." She turned to the see the semi naked man who was behind her but still some feet away. She honestly didn't know he was- she didn't care about it.

"Just came here for a smoke." She shows the cigare on her hand to prove her point as her eyes fixed the empty bottle of not wine in the floor.

"Do you want something stronger?"

 **A.N. The look for tonight and Helena's suit are now on my polyvore account: margot-807.**

I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I kept thinking pn how I would take the story after the Avengers for some time and I decide she will know about Phil and will be somehow a bit involved in Thor: The Dark World as well Agents of SHIELD. The possibility of a serious drugs/alcohol **addiction is something I am still not very sure about it and how to take it, so baby steps. But she will be(and is) at least very close to that line of addicted**


	19. Chapter 18 – July 4th of 2013

Chapter 18 – July 4th of 2013

She's going to kill someone.

Stark or Rogers that is for sure.

One of them is going down tonight.

"Damn." Emma spoke as she got inside her sister's bedroom and saw her standing in front of the mirror in a beautiful figure hugging gown.

Actually the gown in not that bad. The bold red and dramatic cutouts edge up the sleek gown that accentuated her slender hourglass shape body and the high slits showed allowed to how her long toned legs and the beautiful Jimmy Choo sandals in glitter mirror with a 3.9 inch, both dress and shoes were offered by Stark because if she was going to this stupid party he would at least pay for it.

"I take that I look good?"

"Good." Emma says with a 'are you seriously' look. "You look like freaking perfect movie star right now."

"Might at least get laid tonight." She turned back to the mirror to apply her ruby red lipstick as her eye makeup is in a soft tone of grey and just black eyeliner. "Can you pass me the box on the bed."

"Swarovski, really, I'm going to start asking you for things." Emma teases her but it's not like Emma didn't already knew she had money (ok she probably has money hidden that Emma is imagining but that is beyond the point).

That necklace is actually one of her favorites: silver tone teardrop and double layer pave statement necklace was still somehow not too much of a show attention inside the box were also a set of silver Swarovski blow crystal stud earrings that would complete the look together with her also silver Alicia + Olivia clutch that might or not have a gun hidden inside. (A.N. The look is on my polyvore account: margot-807)

"But seriously Elle, you're a show stopping."

"Well I had to go get NuBra bra so might as well."

"But really you look amazing, I only saw you dress up one, and it was for a mission and that was not the type of dress you wear."

"That's because I was suppose to seduce a dirty mafia with my cleavage. And you probably shouldn't know about that." Suddenly the bell ring.

"Steve is here."

"I still don't understand why Steve needs to come here."

"You think I would miss an opportunity to miss Captain America in a suit?"

"You can always switch Walsh from Steve."

"Not again." Emma says living the bedroom to open the door to Steve as Helena finished the last details.

Once she got to the living room she saw Steve waiting for her with his hands in his suit pockets and looking everywhere but not at her. That never happened to her. She is very glad he didn't bring her flowers because she said that if he even tried she would use them to suffocate the life out of him.

"Looking good Rogers. I'm starting to like this night." She teases him, nothing new, but pretty real because Captain America in a navy blue suit is almost as good as him in his new missions' suit. He finally looked up and she felt like she deserved some gold medal for the way his eyes pop.

"You loo – ok – very – you look beautiful."

"Well, it's supposed to be a big party so. Happy birthday Steve." She says now without any flirtation as she kisses his chin.

"You dyed your hair."

"Well I am supposed not to drag to much attention."

"Like that's going to happen." He says under his breath and Helena is pretty sure she wasn't supposed to hear that so she's going to pretend she didn't.

Stark Tower

"There are too many people outside." Steve tells her as they stand on the town car because she promised to kill Stark if he sent them a limo.

"Actually this is The Independent Day Ball at the renovated Stark Tower or whatever is going to call it now, where rumors that he's not going to be the only avenger coming, so yes, there are many photographers outside." She takes pour herself the second glass of expensive champagne Stark send them and drank it all at once. "Trust me Rogers, I need this to face that."

"Now I understand why you dyed your hair."

"And let's not forget my name."

"You're name is Bernadette Rosenthal but everyone calls you Bernie you're from Brooklyn and you're a college- Columbia- student. Philosophy. Why philosophy again?"

"It was my favorite subject in school and no one wants to see a woman speak of Socrates or Descartes at a party where Captain America is next to her. Now if people start to ask questions make sure I am the one answering them."

"I still don't get why don't you just say who you really are?"

"I have my reasons." She says with a look that said not push it or I will break the glass on your face. "Ready for this?"

"Have I told about that time I was getting into a HYDRA base while I was supposed to be in DC getting a medal?"

"Yes, but you were also a choir girl so you can't be that bad at this."

"I am so regretting telling you that."

"Come on Cap. One more glass and we can go."

"You realize I can't get drunk right?"

 _But I can._

She will give it to Tony, the man sure know how to throw a part. The people outside just took pictures of them, nothing more and tomorrow when people start to ask who she was, there will my many evidences of the live of Bernadette Rosenthal. God her degree in Physiology did came at handy sometimes.

"You're a brunette now." Of course the man would only point out the color of her perfect old sleek ballerina bun

"Tony." She says preparing to give the man a hug at the same time she spoke in his hears. "You break my cover and I will break your 3rd leg."

"I miss your treats."

"Tony."

"Cap." Both man shake hands and you could see the people around talking about them. "Beautiful date you got. Does it come in two?"

"Yes, the other one is here."Pepper Potts says approaching with a professional but still welcoming smile put together with a beautiful and elegant old glory blue dress.

"Grandcap this is the reason I'm still alive. Pepper this Captain and next to him is a person you should never talk to or team up with –especially team up with – never."

"Bernadette Rosenthal." She introduces herself to them as Stark is about to protest but she sends him a glare that shuts his mouth.

"Virgina Potts."

"Stark Industry most competent CEO. Ever." Helena says shaking the woman's hand. "Helena Coulson." She said in the woman's hear making it sound like she was saying something about her dress.

"Wow. You're Black Swan."

"Let's keep that to ourselves. Some of us like our secret identities." She says with her eyes fixed on Tony, the treat still there.

"I can understand that."

"No- No- Pepper you can't understand anything this woman says."

"Stark is scared of me."

"You just became my favorite person of the room." Both women share an understanding look.

"Pepper. I'm shocked I thought I was your favorite person."

"Why don't you two heroes go mingle with the politicians as Pepper shows me the bar?"

"Rogers, stop them please."

Tony and Steve

"So, what's the deal over there?" Tony asked Cap as soon they got a moment alone. The billionaire of course was staring at Helena who was at the bar being hitted on my the what- 7 men for his counts? Not that he could blame the man from trying before Pepper he would be doing the exact same thing. The woman was a perfect mix of curves and slender that woman spend thousands of dollars trying to imitate.

"There is no deal Stark."

"Oh come on, beautiful woman like her. Doesn't stay single or at least without a date for long. And you're getting old. Today is like what your 1000 birthday?"

"I'm younger than you."

"But seriously take her out – not here – because she won't drag that kind of attention to herself –she like Pepper on that way – but, you know take her to the movies, you used to have movies on your time right?"

"She's my partner Tony."

"Pepper is my partner – well the boss of SI actually –and she can still deal with being with me."

"And we all know what ain't an easy job."

"Rhodey glad you could come. Help me out here." Stark says moving his body so he could see Helena perfectly even she was partially with her backs to them.

"Wow. Who is that?"

"Scary Coulson"

"What? No it's not."

"Seriously she dyed her hair and you can't remember it's her. Are you all stupid – not that point –the point is. Tell Cap to man up and ask her out or take her to a nice hotel **bed** room."

"Tony I think you shouldn't get in the middle of that." He warns his friend knowing how he is.

"I'm just saying that life is short. Actually. Hey everyone!" He says out loud getting the attention of everyone as Helena turned to them and raised her perfect eyebrow in question to them. "Let's change these boring songs to something a bit better that we can actually shake our body too." Tony spoke as he approach the DJ and then just chose the song himself.

 _Hey I heard you are a wild one_

 _Oooh_

 _If I took you home it'd be a home run_

 _Show me how you do_

 _I wanna shut down the club_

 _With you_

 _Hey I heard you like the wild ones_

Helena as soon the first verses of the song just shakes her head to Tony in a no sign but a smile treating to break free. Then she did something that surprised him. She drank the rest of her vodka half full glass and walked to the front strange where many people (most of them models) were already dancing and she join them.

Helena

Gosh, she was actually having a not awful time. No. She was actually having fun. It was like she was in club with Emilia shaking her body together with many other people with not a care in the world but dancing and having fun: the carefree young SHIELD trainee who wanted to honor her parents but still enjoyed her life.

Gosh, she actually missed this.

She soon was dancing with a woman, much taller than her, that she is sure she saw in a fashion magazine cover this year, but it's Stark's party, of course models would be here.

The dance floor was always full with people dancing to the upbeat songs like there was no tomorrow. Before she realize people were staring to gather to prepare to see the firework. Was it midnight already?

"What's your name?" the dirty blonde model asked her in the middle of the music as Helena sends her a flirting smile.

"Bernie. You?"

"Taylor." She screams at her, something that was necessary because of the music being so loud.

"Well Taylor. Here's my number. Call me." She winks at her and walks to where Steve was speaking with Coronel Rhodey.

"Damn, do you realize who that girl is?"

"Taylor. Didn't ask a last name."

"She's on top 10 of this year's hottest models."

"Well, hate you break it to you Rhodes but she definitely doesn't play for you team but her friend Hanna does, she's French or something." She says with a wink as she wraps her arm around Steve as she tried to push him out of the gathering people and into the elevator taking him by surprise, but he was still allowing her to guide them inside, since he could stop her anytime, super serum and all that.

"Where are we going?"

"I think you had enough people for one night." She tells him as the pushed one of the bottoms and the doors closed. "Pepper told me there is a full living quarter that is empty that we can use and it was an amazing _private_ view for the firework. And I brought champagne." She says showing the two bottles with a smile as the doors open and they got inside the beautiful, modern living room. "Damn. This is bigger than my apartment."

"It's Stark."

"Fetches us a couple of glasses will you?" She asks him as she opens the bottle all by herself and talk to the huge window with a beautiful river view. "Damn you Stark." She murmurs under her breath.

Once Steve returns with the glasses he could see the shoes on the middle of the floor, far away from each other, as she stands looking at the widow. Steve had to confess. She looked even more beautiful like this.

"I brought the glasses."

"You know." She says as she pours them the drinks. "I imagined this night very differently."

"Dying of boredom in a corner of a room."

"Oh Steve." She says turning to him. "You could have come to dance."

"No, I had fun watching you."

"Steven Grant Rogers did you just flirtation teased me. I'm shocked."

"Well someone pointed out tonight was my 95th birthday."

"That is correct. You should celebrate with another glass."

"Why do you drink so much?" She pushed her lips together and looked down and then turned to the window not being able to face him for what came next.

"Sometimes it's hard to leave the battlefield. Sometimes I feel like I never left. Tonight, I forgot that. I like forgetting that."

"So it helps – the drink – the man." She and Steve lived next to each other, it was obvious he was aware of the many men she brought home in the last year. "I'm not judging you, I saw many man at war, trying everything to escape it the exact same way in a way they wanted to escape what they were doing just for some seconds."

"What did you do escape?"

"I never wanted too." He confessed to her as they saw the firework start and just enjoyed it in silence. Then when it was over Helena did something that shocked Steve. She turned around and kissed him. Before he had a change to kiss her back she broke the small kiss. "Why?" He whispered at her.

"Because it was something both of us wanted for some time. Because I want it to. Sometimes we just have to jump and get what we want, be selfish for some hours and allow us some pleasures in life, sometimes **you** need to leave the battlefield for some hours." As soon as she finished his lips are on her.


	20. Chapter 19 – The Death Come Back

Chapter 19 – The Death Come Back

She could feel the waves of pleasure traveling through her body as she made pressure with her legs on his back making his hard body touch her completely, his hands traveling over her sides of her waist, warm and cold mixing together in a perfect combination. Her eyes were closed as she focusing on the feelings as her hands found his silk hair, longer than most man she meet, but still felt as amazing as possible.

Suddenly Helena woke up.

Her breathing was almost impossible to keep track, her heart accelerated to the limit. And it was no nightmare.

It's officially.

She's going insane.

"You're up earlier." Emma hears her sister say without much turning from her task: finishing breakfast. Emma, who believe had enter her kitchen very quietly didn't expect her sister to notice her because she didn't noticed her yet either.

"You need to stop going that. You will give me a heart attack." Emma didn't ask her sister what was off. But something was. Helena had spent the last mouth at home, where or with Laura in Maine. No missions. At all. At least that she knew off. She actually hasn't seen Steve around much either. Even if she knows they still go run when he's here. Steve for what Emma knows is about to move to DC, however Helena wasn't told her anything about moving to the capital or packed anything that she knew off.

For all that Emma knew Helena was working as a SHIELD agent again, working as Steve's partner, she had no injure or any bad mission that made her stay home. Everything looked fine. So there was only one option:

Something happened between the Steve and her and Helena is not opening her mouth speaking about it.

"I got called back to work today."

"Oh, when are you leaving?" Maybe Emma is wrong after all her sister looked pretty normal with her voice: not announcing the end of the world was coming or anything terrible. She wasn't announcing anything happy either: was voice was her typical objective voice. Part of Emma also knew that her sister would still have that voice is the world was ending too. Yes, part of Emma still resents Helena a bit for sending Laura to pick her up and not her or even give her call before to warn her about it.

"Fury called me and said he needed me back in DC as soon as possible. He wants to show me something."

"It looks serious."

"It is, the last time he said something like that he was speaking of the Avengers. God I hope it's not another alien invasion." She says half joking half seriously.

"At least this time can it not be in New York?"

"I will ask the aliens if they can attack other country don't worry."

"Do you think it's STRIKE?"

"Natasha is taking my place on the team now." Wait what? Helena stopped being Steve's partner. Why does her sister keep everything from her? "Natasha works better in espionage that me, STRIKE doesn't work much in sniper work so I won't be useful." Emma almost, almost, believed her sister. She was very convincing but she also remembers Clint being part of STIKE: Delta and he was in fact a sniper as well. So, a problem with Steve it is.

"Does Steve know about your transference."

"He's not my boss. Fury is."

"But he's your partner."

"Maybe I will see him in DC."

Triskelion

"You wanted to see me Director Fury."

"Yes Agent Coulson. Enter and close the door." She did as it was told and sat in front of him standing with the same neutral expression as his. "It came to attention that you asked for a new assignment."

"You want to talk about it. Captain Rogers and I – our partnership is over."

"You don't think I know why. Elizabeth there is only two reasons why you would end a partnership like that and I doubt you have problems trusting Rogers."

"We are close friends that's all."

"Ellie." He says now like an uncle to his younger niece. She wasn't here because he was her superior, she was here because she was his niece. Coulson and him had made a promise to try and make her see the light in her life. Captain America, not a bag catch. Fury saw the way he looked at her, Rogers might not be in love with her, but there is something there, a strong connection between them. They are attracted to each other that much is clear, so one day, she might love him or come close too.

"That is all there is between us."

"Or there is all you want to be between the two of you. you don't need to close yourself to feeling anymore. You have grief enough."

"I've been grieving my entire adult life. My parents, Emilie, John now Phil."

"Maybe I can help you with that." He says as a secret door opens and Phil enters.

Helena just stares shocked, getting up immediately.

"What is this?"

"The avengers, your team, they needed a push. Phil was that push."

"You made me believe he was death for more than a year."

"You didn't have the clearance."

"We are family!" She screams at Fury as her eyes snap back to Phil. "I need at least to trust my family." She, completely, angry leaves the room making sure she closes the door with a lot of strength making a loud crash as it closes.

Triskelion, training room

She kept hitting the bag in front of her. Helena's Vivienne Westwood teal blue silk sleeveless camisole was on the floor together with her black Casadei pointed toe pump, so she was just wearing black leggings and a Calvin Klein stretch-jersey bra punching her anger into a boxing bag.

"I needed time to recover." Phil's voice didn't surprise her. She had sense him enter the room she just couldn't make herself to say anything, something she finds funny because she spend a year wishing she could have at least one more minute with him. "Fury, the doctors, everyone, they wanted me to recover, but I wanted to come back. To see how you were. I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you." By the time he stop talking she had stop punching the bag. Her face was now in the bag, her eyes close, as she tried to control herself. Her anger.

"You made me burry you. Or at least I thought I did."

"I'm so sorry." She turned around to him slapping him in the face but then she stares at him for a couple of seconds then she just pushed him to her arms and hugged him.

 **A.N. ThisIsMeAndYou:** She and Steve are not together. As prove on this chapter who is a mouth after the other one. For now I will throw clues to what happen between then after the party but they are definitely not getting together … at least not for now.

 **kari10:** I'm glad you liked it. To me Steve is the one person on the avengers who can understand her better, they lost their family and can't be with the people they love. That is why they connected so easily.


	21. Chapter 20- Forming a Team

Chapter 20- Forming a Team

Phil enters the office as he watched his niece with many files in front of her. Elizabeth looked at them with a very focus look as she read the papers.

"Seeing the candidates."

"You realize I don't understand shit about science or at least not in this level. But however I like these two." She tells him turning the files to him.

"Fitz-Simmons."

"Fitz and Simmons, two different people, they went to the academy together: engineering and biochemistry. Very different fields yet they works as one. Yes they are young and clearly not combat ready, but I got a good feeling about them."

"Good. They in."

"Wait. You're not even going to check on them?"

"I trust your judgment Elizabeth. Do you want to be the one to break to them."

"Of course. You got a field agent candidate."

"Yes. One that I think can work together as good as Fitz-Simmons." He put the file in front of her as she stares surprised.

"Ward?"

"Why not? He's one of the best: top grade in combat, of course not as high as you, but you still the best. Espionage, he's got the highest marks since Natasha."

"That can be useful." She points out because apparently her uncle is talking about the elephant in the room. "Espionage was never been really my thing I more of a."

"Soldier." God she want the knowing smirk on his face to disappear because she knows very well what he means with that.

"You forgetting something. Ward and I never work together on the field. At least not officially."

"Yet I know there are four agents besides me you trust the most of this agency and Ward is one of them. Besides I'm trying to get the first one on board."

"Phil you knew Mel doesn't go on the field anymore."

"I might be able to convince her besides I need a pilot."

"And you realize I'm one of the best pilots in SHIELD? But I wouldn't mind to work with her. About Ward."

"What about him?"

"You realize that he and I were."

"Involved. Yes but I know you both will be capable to work together with all the professionalism needed. And I want a team with people we can trust."

"I understand. Delta worked because Nat, Clint and I were partners, we knew or weakness and strengths. And we are friends."

"Exactly. Now you get the science twins and I get Ward?"

"Sounds good."

SHIELD Labs

She looked at the two partners fighting like kids over whatever they were doing. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at that. The two were so perfect they even finished each other sentences. She had partners like that. She was actually a lot like them in the begging of her time at SHIELD, full of energy and somehow still bubbly.

"Agents Fitz and Agent Simmons." Her voice stops them both as that stare at her shocked she can't help but noticed how commanding her voice sounded, god she spent too much time with Rogers. "I'm Agent Helena. I'm here because of the offers for field work."

"With Agent Coulson, right, I'm Jemma Simmons. This Leo Fitz."

"I am aware, I read your files." She says offering the kids a smile. "I just came here to give you the information about when we start and here."

"Ah Fitz, we are going in our adventure." She couldn't help but let a smile appear in her face as she saw the excitement in the girl's eyes.

"Well I will see you both tomorrow."

She left the labs and walked back to the main floor looking around to see if Phil was still here. Her bag was always packed so there was no need for her to spent time with that. Always prepare. Melinda had told her that. Melinda May was to her somehow like a second mother, much like Phil was a second father. Elizabeth was actually the only agent to have the famous 'Calvary' as her SO something she never took for granted and god lord if she didn't learn a lot from her. Melinda way before she got her nickname, was a SHIELD legend and one of the best agents ever.

"You look distracted. You never look distracted." She didn't need to turn to the wall to see who the male voice belong too.

"I was not distracted Grant. I was thinking."

"It's been a while." He says as she turned to him to see him against the wall with the so familiar Grant Ward grin.

"Some of us have been busy."

"I heard Black Swan." Of course he knew, Grant Ward, knew things, especially things about her.

"Who did you know it was me?" She asks somehow a bit flirtation, this is what she and Ward too: flirt and occasionally find themselves in the same bed. But she trusted him, he was there for her, he helped her. She will never forget it or be able to pay him.

"You might change the suit design but I know those curves like the back of my hand." He says making the point of letting his eyes travel throw her body. Today she was going for comfortable so skinny jeans and a simple v-neck tee were a choice.

"You know your hand that badly." She teased him reaching closer to him. "I heard we are going to be working together."

"I heard it too. So this is when you tell me you don't sleep with your partners."

"I might have broken that rule already. But I'm glad you realize it. we might be sharing the same roof. But not the same bed."

"You're sure about that."

"For now at least."

"You changed." He comments but there was no bad or good feeling about it just an observation. Typical Grant Ward.

"I don't fall into your bed so easily?" She was teasing him, she knew, but deep down, she knew he was right. She changed. In the past year she only slept with one person, she wasn't as cold stone when she was on mission. She just was becoming the person she was before she lost everything.

Apartment/BUS

"I will be fine Emma." She tells her sister for the 5th time as she could hear her in the other side of the cell phone.

"Just keep me updated, or as much updated as you can."

"I will, tell Henry next time I see him I will bring him a super gift." I say with a teasing tone as I see my uncle parking Lola right in front of the building.

"You can bring Cap for dinner."

"When you dump Walsh." I tell her teasing but in reality I would pretty much like if she actually did it. "Now I gotta go Ems. I will call you when I can." She ends the phone call as she open the baggage of the red car and puts her bag inside, closing it and then getting to the co-pilot sit.

"Can you let me drive Lola?"

"Do you really think I would let you drive her after what you did to that car in Budapest?"

"How do you even know what happened in Budapest?" I asked him as he starts to drive in direction to the airfield.

"I read the reports."

"You know Barton likes to exaggerate in his reports."

"It was just his I read."

"Ok fine, but neither of us died. So my driving was not that terrible. I talk with Ward. We are in the same picture."

"I hope so. Did you called Emma?"

"Yes, I told her next time I went to New York I would have dinner with her and Henry. She seems to like it there. Henry has friends that aren't Jimmy the Cricket but actually have his age so that's a plus. Emma likes her job, and has a **him**."

"You really don't like Walsh."

"I just have this bad vibes coming from him. But they are happy."

"Have you thought about telling them the truth?"

"They are happy. To them they lives are complete. I can take that from them."

"But is it fair?"

"Life isn't fair Phil."

"Well but we got a nice Bus." He says as her eyes open a she saw the Boeing C-17 where Phil was driving Lola.

"When you told me it was a Bus. I actually believed it was a bus not a BUS."

"I like to keep the surprises."

BUS

"Agent Elizabeth, how wonderful is to see you again."

"The same Agent Simmons. But please call me Elizabeth. I don't like the agent part."

"Of course, of course. Fitz and I are getting our things into the lab." She looked around at the large pile of bags. "It might take a while."

"I can help if you like it."

BUS

She walked into the commons area as she smiled at the bar but sat on the couch in front of Ward. May's voice just told them they were about to get into the air.

"Do you know who the pilot is?"

"I know who everyone is."

"Melinda May, The Calvary, is the pilot."

"I know she is. I know May for many years."

"You personally know the Calvary." He asks shocked. It's not like he ever asked.

"Agent May was my SO."

"Agent Melinda May, The Melinda May, was your SO. Now I get who you kick so much ass."

"Still not getting into my pants Grant."


	22. Chapter 21 – Between Missions

Chapter 21 – Between Missions

"So Skye is now part of the team." I told Phil as I sat on his office pouring myself with a nice glass of vodka. It was a nice first mission, a man turned superhuman that we didn't need to kill.

"She could be a good asset."

"She's a pretty good hacker I give you that. But she still needs training." Phil looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she knew that look very well. "No, I am not training her. Put Ward on it."

Episode 2: 0-8-4

"Really? Really, Coulson? Six days? It only took you six days to take a completely renovated piece of state-of-the-art machinery and turn it into scrap?!"

"My team acted with my authority."

"Don't talk to me about authority. Do you know how much this plane cost?"

"Yes." She finally speaks as her uncle who is pretty much screaming at his other uncle walks in her direction.

"It's got a bar."

"A really nice one." She says with a lot of appreciation as she show them the glass of rum from the only bottle that somehow stayed intact, to her uncle and then drinks it.

"Talking to me about authority. You know, I have the authority to downgrade your ass to a Winnebago."

"I'm aware of that, sir." She tried to keep the smile because Phil is trying too hard to stay put little a good old soldier.

"Well, I want it fixed just like you found it. So don't have Fitz-Simmons going making modifications, like a-a-a-a..."

"Damn fish tank." She offers her uncle an idea as she stares at her giving her 'Director Fury' look as she raises her hands giving up.

"Yes, sir."

"And the new girl - she's a risk."

"I know, sir."

"You know, sir? How's Lola?"

"She's fine, sir. Thanks for asking."

"You." He says pointing out to Helena as she gives him a 'what did I do' look. "You better not cause a lot of trouble."

"Yes, sir." She says the last part with a teasing fake soldier voice even completing it with a salute. Fury just shake his head but she knew that 'you better not cause a lot of trouble' as his way of saying 'you better stay alive or god help me'.

"Talking to me about authority." She smirks at Phil as Uncle Fury leaves them. She says an eyebrow at him as he nodded activating his ear communication.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to kill the fish tank."

Episode 3: The Asset

"So what are you getting me? Badass lessons like Ward? Awesome toys? Please tell me there is something that makes explosions." She tried to hide her smile as she walks with a very excited Skye into her room as she opens her closet listing to the appreciations noise of the hacker behind her. Helena soon finds what she wanted and once she gets it she turns to Skye finally speaking.

"Blue or Pink?" She tells her showing her two dresses with a grin, because she knew this is not what Skye was expecting but somehow still would like it as much.

"Pink." Both say at the same time. She gave Skye time to get ready and then proceed to help her wave her hair.

"You're pretty cool you do that right?"

"I've been told before." She winks at Skye by the reflection on the mirror.

"No like really awesome badass cool – I might even have a slight girl crush on you."

"Well I would totally be offended if you didn't." She tells her with a very straight face that makes Skye laugh.

"You're just different. From Ward and May. They are all super stern machine like and you're cool. I might still never want to piss you off. But you're cool."

"Where this is coming?"

"Ward said agents have defining moments."

"Ah! You've wondering about if you had yours." She considerate for some seconds what she would say but then looked at Skye; she was so much like her and Emilia when they started. "My pretty much entire family dedicated their lives to SHIELD."

"So you grow up with all of this?" Skye points out to her up and down as Helena understand where she came from with that.

"God no! I was so blind to things but one day I realize the good SHIELD did to the world. They offered me a place to save the world. I couldn't say no."

"That easy, hum." Skye says somehow wondering but then she noticed Helena's raised eyebrow. "Of course not."

"Nothing worth it comes easy."

Episode 4: The Asset

"What is going on outside?" Her uncle asks his niece as he watches her sitting in front of her in his office with a glass of Vodka in her hand, at least she now only drinks after a mission.

"It appears Fitz and Ward are playing poker."

"Fitz is playing Poker with Ward."

"That is what I said."

"So you like the team?"

"They not so bad, I did pick half of them. Mel and I train in the morning."

"By morning you mean before the sun is even rising."

"I miss training with Mel. It's like I am in the combat."

Episode 5: Girl in the Flower Dress

"She wanted to find her family Phil. Can't say I don't understand her."

"I do too. But she betrayed us."

"For a man she loved who somehow did this for her. The wrong way of course. But should we really blame her for that?"

"I don' blame her. She was somehow manipulated by him but it doesn't change the fact that sh needs some control."

"I get that I do." She says taking a deep breath as she drinks all her glass of rum at once. "When you call the Hub for an evaluations tell them I will vouch for her."

"Elizabeth."

"I know how much my word carried to them and I trust her to do the right thing so she is under my responsibility."

"What does that even mean?" Skye asked her once she told her about her conversation with Phil.

"It means that you won't be held responsible by any time of crime and you will be able to stay on the team, under supervision, but you can stay."

"Wow. I- No one ever trust or done anything like that to me."

"Agent Coulson told me your reasons. Don't blame him, he and I hardly keep secrets. I understand that."

"You do?" Skye asked somehow not believing.

"I was adopted. And my adoptive parents, they died when I was 16."

"That was your defying moment."

"Yes. I wanted to make them proud of me. I wanted to do something that would honor their memory but you never forget you were abandoned. I have a sister. I meet her years later. She never had a family of her own. Always fight to know who she was in the world. Made mistakes. We all do. But she still my sister and now. She's happy. She found who she was." Or at least her fake memories did it. "You deserve that happiness too."

"Thank you." Skye says with tears in her eyes and Helena could see how much she truly meant it. "I won't let you do."

"I know." She said to her as she closed the door behind them and picked up her phone, dealing the familiar number.

 _"_ _Hi Ellie, it's been a couple of weeks."_

"Hi Emms."

Episode 6: FZZT (Part 1)

"So this is the Hub." Skye tells them as they enter the facility.

"Wait until you see the Triskelion." She tells the Skye. Ward, Mel and Phil all went to a briefing with Agent Hand so she stayed behind with the 'kids'.

"Do you think we will see her?"

"See who?" She asked the excited hacker.

"Black Swan. She a SHIELD agent right?"

"No one knows for sure who she is." Simmons explains to Skye as Helena hide her smile. This secret identity thing is actually kind of nice.

"Bu she's pretty badass."

"There were rumors around the labs that she was working with Captain America."

"Really?" She asked Fitz, curious to what those rumors about her here. "What else does this rumors says?"

"That he and her together. As in together- together."

"Oh my god, I can totally see that. They kids would be so amazing badass. Do you think she was any superpowers?"

"New York footage proves that she doesn't have superpowers."

"Ingore Fitz. He's got a very huge crush on her."

"I do not."

"Yes you do. You spoke about her for months."

"I was curious."

"Sure you were." The two scientist kept talking back and forward as Skye came close to her.

"So, did you ever meet her? Black Swan?"

"That's classified." She winks at Skye.

"You totally did."

Episode 6: FZZT (Part 1)

"You're ok?" Melinda asked her as soon she got to the pilot cabin.

"I hope you don't mind that I took your position for a while." She told May as she flight the airplane. "I just needed a bit."

"Quite."

"Maybe."

"Simmons is fine. But this isn't about Simmons."

"He died Mel. In front of my eyes. I still wake up in the middle of the night with the images of his blood on my hands. I can't just let it go. I came here with hopes that I could let it go but."

"It's still fresh."

"I am afraid it's compromising my work."

"Take a couple of days off. Go somewhere." She tells her as she nods at the same time she heard her phone buzz. Mel nods at her and takes control over the plane as she gets out of the cabin. "Director Fury."

"I need you to check something in London."

"London sir?"

"Yes, a possible Asgardian contact. Only you."

"Yes sir."

 **A.N. I decide to just make small one shots about Agent of SHIELD episodes instead of writing a chapter to each of them. That way we get the interaction with the team and for people who never watched the show doesn't get to confusing.**

 **Next few chapters will be about Thor: The Dark World and then the second part of season 3 of OUAT.**


	23. Chapter 22- Thor: Dark World

Chapter 22- Thor: Dark World

"Darcy Lewis right? I'm Agent Helena Coulson with SHIELD."

"I just called you. And no one picked up. How are you alright here?"

"We know Thor has been seen here. I was send to see if everything was ok."

"Of course it's not. Jane went with Thor and is not missing. There is been something strange going on around here. Jane and I found it. Some epic event called Convergence. I have no idea of what it actually is."

"Well, first we need to find someone who next. We need to find Doctor Selvig.

London Police Department

She walked with into the police department getting right into business.

"I am here to get Erik Selvig." The man looked up at her and in a very disgusting way looked up and down in an attempt to make him feel superior, how much she wanted to roll her eyes.

"What is your relationship to the man love?" No one calls her **that**.

"Don't need one." Before the man could protest or make a sexist sound she got her SHIELD id badge. "Doctor Selvig is coming under the supervising of SHIELD."

" You're with SHIELD."

"Is that a problem?" She asks using her stern tone.

"Nothing, I just thought you would be taller. I will get you the release forms." He says living her a she turns to Darcy and Ian.

"For a moment there I almost believe you were going to snap his neck."

"Believe me I was very close." She says as they wait for the guard to get the forms and for someone to bring Erik. As soon she was close to finish signing the release forms Doctor Selvig appear. Helena could already see how much the man had changed.

"Darcy. Helena. So good to see you!" He says pulling the brunette into a tight hug.

"Oh, I missed you too."

"How did you find me?"

"You were naked on TV." The Englishman, Ian, spoke.

"Guys time to go. We don't have much time." She speaks when she sees Darcy still stuck in Erik's embrace.

"Right, time to go, lot's to do. Getting weird now."

Outside

"It's happening. Sooner than I calculated."

"Doctor Selvig, I think this is a good time for you to explain, what's happening?" She asks as nicely as she could. He stops walking to stare at a flock of birds in the sky.

"Birds? Birds are happening?" Darcy says still very confused.

"They're starlings. It's called a murmuration. My dad, he used to take me bird watching as a kid."

"Nerd." Darcy calls her intern as she and Erik look at the birds disappear from the sky.

"Where'd they go?"

Suddenly the birds erupt from the very ground at their feet and fly back into the air. Helena could hear Darcy screams.

"What the hell was that? Why are you smiling?"

"There's nothing more reassuring than realizing that the world is crazier than you are."

"I can understand that." She tells him with a nod as she sees him throwing his bag of meds into a nearby bin.

"Take me to Jane's lab!"

Jane's apartment

"I would try to help but all I got is a degree in Philosophy."

"Philosophy?"´

"If SHIELD didn't work out I wanted back up plan. Thought about becoming a laywer."

"I can totally see that happening." Darcy comments from behind as she points out to her black suit pants, white silk blouse and black Christian Louboutin high heels. "Jane!" Darcy not much later as she turn and saw the scientist and Thor.

"Hey."

"You can't just leave like that. The whole world is going crazy. All the stuff we saw is spreading. Did you go to a party?"

"Erik!"

"Jane! How wonderful. Oh!" Erik says hugging the woman. "You've been to Asgard."

"Where are your pants?"

"Oh, he, uh… He says it helps him think." Ian tries to explain as Jane turns to her with a 'who are you' look.

"She's Agent Coulson niece. She's with sHIELD."

"SHIELD?" Jane asks as Thor appears and smiles warmly at Helena.

"Lady Helena." Thor says puller her for a bone crushing hug as everyone stare at them confusing.

"Thor, remembered out talk in New York. Drop the Lady."

"I would never forget such an interesting conversation."

"You two know each other?" Helena could see the jealousy in Jane's voice but Thor appears not to. She could also feel the brunette sizing her up.

"Yes."

"Lady Helena is a finest warrior- I got the change to meet and fight with her in New York. L- Helena." Thor says watching her stern, correcting look. "This is my beloved Lady Jane." She see feel the blush coming from Jane's entire face as she turned to Erik to ask him about his work as they spoke about science she went to the Asgardian sources.

"Thor might tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I believe The Convergence is about to happen and Malekith attempted to take advantage of the weakened boundaries between the realms to destroy the universe and return it to its natural state of darkness using a powerful the Aether."

"What?" She asks confused. Why is this always happening to her? "Anyone else coming?"

"Your brother's not coming, is he?" Erik interrupts them to ask.

"Loki is dead." She could feel the sadness in Thor's sadness upon telling them the news about his brother. While Helena knew all the crimes Loki had committed she also knew remember the words with Loki about always loving family no matter their mistakes.

"Oh, thank God! I... I mean't, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."Erik steps forward and hugs him as in a console gesture though she could see the grin with relief on his face.

Timebreak

"Greenwich?" She confirms to them as scientist tell them this it's the place where it all will begin.

"The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is going to go ballistic. Increases and decreases in gravity, spatial extrusions… The very fabric of reality is going to be torn apart." She saw Thor stretch is arms and she knew what he was doing way before the hammer began moving in his direction. It's time for action.

"I better get my pants."

"And I better get into my other suit." Helena says getting her bag and walking into the bathroom.

"What did she meant by that?" Darcy asks whispering at Jane.

"I have no idea. I didn't even knew Thor made friends while in New York."

"Are you jealous of her? I mean she's probably the hottest woman I've meet but Thor totally has the hots for you."

"Mmm." Jane says and not soon after the bathroom door open as the woman coming in completely different.

"You're Black Swan." Ian says completely shocked as Darcy pretty much screams with excitement "You're Captain America's girlfriend." While Jane just stands there in shock.

"Time to get to work people." Helena says.

Timebreak

She stands on the ground as Erik told them it was over. She was pretty beaten up to move. Those stupid Dark Elves sure are strong. She had bruises all over her face and arms and she was pretty sure she broke something on her back and left arm. She turns to see Thor and Jane lying together.

"You fought well- Helena."Thor tells her with a lot respect as she nods at him.

"She was so freaking badass." She hears Darcy exciting voice as she can't help but smile.

"I need vacations."

"You need a doctor." Erik tells her and she notices he was putting pressure in large wound in her arm. Oh, she almost didn't notice that.

"Then vacations."

Next Day

"You're going to give me a heart attack."

"I'm fine Emma." She tells her as she walks into the destroyed Royal Naval College at the same time she was talking with her sister on the phone. Emma of course was not happy to hear about her sister fighting intergalactic wars from the news. Apparently Henry was going over his head with this one too. His Aunt fighting Dark Elves was awesome it appears. Of course he also knew not to tell people that.

"You looked hurt in some of the images."

"Nothing a night of sleep wouldn't heal." Ok, she was lying since she has a broken arm and a fracture lumbar spine but Emma didn't' need to know that.

She walked as she saw Phil's team cleaning everything the aliens left behind.

"Cleaning up this mess hum." She says with a grin as they turned to her with popped eyes. Ok, she still looked a bit beaten up.

"What the hell happen to you?" Skye asked her as Ward looked at her with a grin.

"Dark Elves." She says to them as she waits for them to realize who she was and many 'oh my gods' follow.

"I cannot believe you're Dark Swan." Skye says looking at her like she's some superstar. "Are you really dating Captain America?"

"Why does everyone think that?"

"Wait you meet Thor. Are you two friends?"

"Short off."

"Are they monkeys in Asgard?"

"Fitz."

"What, it's a legit question."

"Since we are all asking questions I would like to know why I wasn't aware on this."

"Phil." She turns to her uncle with a charming smile but she could see the worry look on his face. "As you can see I'm fine. I few broken bones, but fine. Really. Doesn't hurt. That much."

"You scared the shit out of me Helena."

"Well someone needs to give you white arms. I'm fine Uncle Phil."

"UNCLE" Everyone behind her scream.

Asgard

She was still amazed by this place. Thor told her he would bring her here to see if she could find answers in their library as a reward for helping him. Even Odin seemed to agree, something that it did surprise Thor as well. The people around her were pretty much happy to meet her and they even used magic to heal her.

She had been here for 5 days and got nowhere expect wild tales about her land so now she was watching the man fight.

"They pretty miserable I know." She turned to see a beautiful raven haired hair woman: Lady Sif of course. They meet the first day as soon connected as fellow female warriors. She and Odin are the ones who showed her around.

"They don't have you with them."

"I heard that in your land you use swords."

"Yeah, my father had a friend who was into that short of thing so I trained with him."

"Would you fight with me?"

"Of course us woman have to learn with each other ways to show those man we are clearly superior."

"Couldn't say any better. Come on I will get you a proper armor and swords."

"I am so going to miss you Sif."


	24. Chapter 23 – New York City Serenade

Chapter 23 – New York City Serenade

She got into the kitchen. She saw Emma cooking while Henry as he waters plants, like every normal day. She looks at the view of New York. The place was coming together. She was glad for that. She could see the Stark Tower being rebuilt: thank god Tony was recovering from what happened last year. Or at least Bruce tells her he was. Bruce Banner, Anthony Stark personal therapist… well it could be worst, two years ago she was Clint's. And now Thor was here. Well, he was still with Jane and the rest of her team learning about this world as he shared about his. She came to no progress over the many weeks she spent in Asgard so she just decided to give up. That is what she did.

Helena Elizabeth Coulson officially gave up looking for her family. On finding Hook. It was a dead end and for the last month and half she's been doing just that. Of course she isn't dating or anything. She doesn't date. However she has been doing out and drinking and smoking.

"I'm surprise you didn't go to run this morning."

"Emma. I'm on vacations." She more than deserved those.

The battle of New York changed everyone but especially her.

After New York she worked with Steve and STRIKE Team. She and Steve formed a partnership that envy many people around SHIELD. She would give her life for the solider (and she wouldn't do it for many people). But their heated partnership made them act on their feeling and last year they ended up having a one night stand. Their friendship was still working. Steve spent Christmas with her family. But they never talked about that night. she couldn't and Steve, understanding Steve didn't pushed her.

And let's not forget the all Phil coming back to life. She wanted to kill Fury for making her believe he was death for mounts. She almost scares everyone, truly, no one wanted to fight with her, except Steve, but he was freaking Captain America, it's not like he got hurt easily. Maybe that is why they were such good partners. They trusted each other. He knew secrets that not even Emma knew. She turns to see the action figure on the mobile holding the tv- yeah and she knew most.

"I don't have any curves in this." She says holding the toy on her hand with a somehow disgusted look. These things have been selling like crazy after London.

"It's supposed to be a toy for boys." Emma told her rolling her eyes but still with a grin. Yes, Emma was pretty excited about this new job of Helena. Well she did meet Captain America And Iron Man thanks to it. And now Emma did not blush when she meets them- ok maybe a little bit when it comes to Cap.

"When is Steve coming to visit us again?" Speaking of people with crushes on America's hero.

"Soon." Suddenly the bell ringed and she volunteer to open. When she opened it she was shocked and without any reaction until she felt lips on her, for seconds she allowed herself to kiss him back before pulling him off her.

"Killian."

"You remember me." He says with a huge grin. "It worked."

It couldn't be him. She blinked many times hopping he would vanish from the air. He didn't.

"Everything ok?" Emma asked from the kitchen and sudently everything around her felt like it was crashing down.

"Yes. Just work. I need to go." She screams at her as she got her trench coat. January in New York is pretty damn cold. "Follow me."

OUAT

"How is this possible?" She finally asked Killian as they sat in the park watching the people around her. He tried to speak with her but she just raised her finger to stop him and got a cigarette. Now she had smoke the damn thing she finally asked the question. "I never thought I would see you again. I tried trust me. Opening a portal or something but nothing worked."

"You had your memories." She turned to him facing him for the first time and she could see the shocked expression on him.

"I never forgot. I asked Regina not too."

"So Emma and Henry."

"No. She doesn't have any idea. Why are you here Hook?" She asked but no hostility was present in her voice.

"Your parents are in great danger, Elizabeth. They need you. they need Emma."

"I can't." She says putting her hands on her face with her elbow on her legs supporting her.

"Why not love?" Gosh, she missed the way he called her love.

"I lied to her Hook. To Emma. To Henry. I lied about their lives for almost two years. They both happy and save. And trust save is not an easy accomplishment."

"You fear what Emma might say that she won't forgive you."

"She thinks she's an orphan. That haunted her whole life. And you come here and expect me to tell her everything she believes is wrong. And worst that I lied and kept it from her. I can't do that." She says taking already another cigarette.

"Do it for your family. They need your help."

"What about what I needed?"

"What do you need?"

 _You. I needed you._ "I don't know. I need space." She says living him alone.

OUAT

She knocked on the apartment door as soon it open to reveal Steve. Thank god he was here.

"What happened?" When did he learn to read her like that?

"I need. I need. I need I don't know I need. I need someone to talk too Steve. Because I don't know what I need." She almost felt into the ground as he catches her. HE could smell her alcohol for miles away. He never saw her like this. She was a mess.

"You need to calm. Come inside you can take a shower and then we can talk." He tells her.

OUAT

"So he's here." Steve says as he leans against the chair as he notices the way she stands on the coach. She's wearing one of this shirts and panties. Refusing to put on something else even if they were in the middle of winter and her (their) apartment wasn't the warmest. Suddenly she got up and started to pace around the place.

"He can't do this Steve. He can't just pop into my life. Tell me my family is in danger." Gosh she needs alcohol for this conversation. Maybe even more.

"Do you believe he's telling the truth?"

"I don't know I just ran away. I had finally given up. I was ready to move on. Get back to work. He just appears in my front door and tells me to get back. Here? I can't live. My work is important."

"Helena. The last time you worked was London. And when you came back don't take this the wrong way but you have been a mess."

"I know ok. I just. I needed. Gosh I don't know what I needed. Tell me. You're the star spangled man with a plan."

"I wish I could. I really do."

"If Peggy suddenly appears in front of you, young and beautiful, just like when you left what would have you done?"

"Take her to that damn club."

OUAT

She was facing the ceiling of her room. Suddenly it looked much nicer. Suddenly her phone ringed.

"Hi."

"Helena." Emma looked worried almost stressed. Helena on the other hand was really trying to stay awake to listen to her sister. Gosh, Helena felt really tired right now.

"What happened?"

"Walsh propose."

"What?"She got up now but still felt a big need to sleep. "What do you mean he proposed? What did you said? Please tell me you said no."

"I told him I needed to think about it. Gosh, I don't know. It seems fast but I love him and what we have is nice."

"Emma, go home. Think about it I will see you tomorrow."

Tonight. Walsh had to propose tonight, exactly when Helena was thinking about to drop a bomb that would change Emma and Henry's life. She turned to the bedside table but found the case of pills empty. There was no adderall left how is she supposed to fight the oxycodone? Great how is she supposed to stay awake to solve this damn problem?

She forced herself to get up and put on some clothes, she really didn't care what. She knew where to get what she needed.

OUAT

The next morning, very early morning, she found herself back in the Central Park where she found Hook very fast.

"Elizabeth, I knew that you'd come. It's good to see you again." He noticed the tiredness around her eyes, the way she was fighting to stay awake. She wasn't seen her like this since their first journey in the Enchanted Forest. Part of him actually believed it was worst. "Elizabeth are you ok"

"You can just come here drop a bomb like this and expected me to be all ok." She says in a angry tone that he quite honesly, never head. "Emma's boyfriend proposed to her last night. And while I don't particularly like the dude, how do you expect she will react when she knows the true about Neal?"

"You need convince your sister."

"Yes you want me to what? Take her to his apartment. You know she won't believed in anything. To her Neal is the guy who left her go to jails for his own crimes. It will be all about what Neal wants or is planning. And why should I tell her anything?"

"I'm not here because of Neal or Emma. I'm here because your parents are in trouble. Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to Storybrooke."

"What are you talking about? Storybrooke is gone."

"It's not. There is a new player in town. They need your help. Both of you."

"What do expect me to say to Emma – hey, Emma our parents entire kingdom was cursed and they need us to save them, so we need to pack our bags and move to a invisible town in Maine. Oh by the way half of what you believe is your life is not really your life. It's all planted memories. Do you know what you sound like?"

"Like a mad man, I'm sure. But it's true. Your parents need you. You're two are the only ones who can save them."

"Look I wanna help. I do but you need me to give you more than just that. I need answers to give Emma, not ones that will sound crazy."

"There's only one way you'll get those. Make her drink this." Hook says giving her what seemd like a potion.

"What's that things?"

"A memory potion. It'll help her remember everything she has lost."

"How am I supposed to convince her?"

"What do you say, love? Take a leap of faith. Give it a go. You will find a way."

"I always have too."

OUAT

She meets Emma for lunch. She was the first one to arrive at their usual table because she needed to clean her mind. At least now she didn't have the need to sleep. She is actually quite energetic.

"Hey." Emma says sitting next to her as they see the waitress some soon after to get their order and brought the food. "You looked like you had something important to tell me? Wait, there's not an alien invasion right?"

"No, no aliens." _Just our past._

"Well, you look stressed."

"Have you spoken with Walsh?"

"No, but I spoke with Henry. He's really excited for me."

"You're thinking about saying yes." Helena says upon seeing the look on Emma's face.

"He makes me happy and I love him. What's wrong you? You look white."

"You've seen Aliens, people surviving 70 years in ice. Gosh, you meet Natasha."

"I don't understanding what you mean by that?"

"Gosh, I'm going to sound crazy. We meet our parents." Emma just stares at her confused. "We actually lived with them for a year. Before New York."

"Before New York Henry and I lived in Boston."

"No you didn't. And I'm sorry. I kept this from you. I kept a year of your life from you Emma. I hide the truth." She showed Emma some pictures of them in Storybrooke as she saw Emma's confused face.

"What the hell are these? We never lived in a town called Storybrooke. We never took a flight from Boston to New York. We never did any of this."

"We did Emma. Those pictures are as real as Asgard. I kept them because part of me hoped one day – It's not important. I kept them. I know the rational part of you don't want to believe. Believe I have all my memories and I still don't want to believe. But deep down you know." She sallow before adding more. What came next was more about herself then Emma. "You know something isn't right. That a part of you is missing. You're incomplete."

"It's not possible. How can I forget all of this?" Emma says because the honest on Helena's eyes, she couldn't fake that. Not that many emotions. Emma has actually never seen such emotions on Helena's eyes.

"I promise you there's an explanation."

"Not one that'll make sense."

"If you drink this, it will." She says offering her the memory potion Hook gave her. "I know it's a lot to take."

"If- If what you're saying is true I'd have to give up my life here."

"It's all based on lies, Emms. You do really wanna live a life of lies?"

"It's real and it's pretty good. I have Henry. A job. A guy I love. And so do you. You're one of heroes of New York. You saved the world. You can do anything you want here. You have a family. You can have love." Emma saw for second the expression on her sister change: she looked haunted. _Maybe, is it possible that. "_ Is there's a man that you love in the life we've lost."

"Regardless, if you wanna find the truth, drink up." Helena says with face and voice chancing as she put her stern mask back on. "Do you really want to live a life of lies? You know this isn't right. Trust your gut, Emma. It will tell you what to do."

"Henry always says that."

"Then if you won't listen to me, then listen to him." Emma takes the potion and drinks it. "Oh my god." Emma says as her face comes full with acquaintance. "Wait? You have the memories posion?"

"Hook. We appear in your apartment yesterday."

"Hook is here." Emma says incredulous. _Is there's a man that you love in the life we've lost_. "Hook came for y."

"Work." She says getting up. "We will meet up at your home." Emma watched as Helena gets up and leaving her food untouched.

OUAT

"Snow and the Queen settled their differences. Frankly, I was bored. I had a life to get back to. A pirate's life." Hook was proceeding to tell Emma all she missed, both sitting in the kitchen as Helena looked for alcohol.

"Glad to see you haven't changed."

"There wasn't anything for me in the Enchanted Forest." Emma noticed how his eyes drifted "Why would I stay?" He says as Helena comes with their drinks as they clink glasses. "All was well until I got a message. A message saying that there was a new curse and that everyone had been returned to Storybrooke. The message told me that the only hope was you."

"You came all the way back here to save our family?" Helena asked him shocked by his revelation. Emma, noticing the heated looks between them, wanted to leave them alone.

"I came back to save you."

"Who could have done this?" Helena should really get an award for chancing facial expressions as fats some people say Hi, Emma can't help but think.

"Someone powerful enough to reach into this world."

"Any more specific thoughts?" Emma asks him knowing that doesn't reveal much.

"Alas, you're the savior, not me."

"Well, I better leave to prepare by bag." They both watched as Helena left them alone. Both of them wondering what was going on with her.

"You know what I was yesterday?" She asked Hook talking another drinks as he nod for her to continue. "A mother. Till you showed up and started pocking holes in everything I thought was real. When I drank that potion it was like waking up from a dream. A really good dream."

"Well, you have what matters most. Your son."

"Now, I have to figure out how to explain this to him."

"Alas, I could only scavenge together enough for one dose of memory potion."

"Better start figuring out what I'm gonna tell him."

"Who's that?"

"Walsh. Henry invited him."

OUAT

Emma saw the black Jaguar F-type R approach them before the highway. Henry was already sleep as Emma got to her sister who was leaning against the car in tight black pants, a dark purple plump shirt with combat books and a black leather jacket.

"I've been waiting for hours Emma." Helena tells her sister with a bored fake expression.

"You realize you broke half of the traffic code rules in the way here." Emma told her sister as she just gave her a mysterious grin.

"That is quite an interesting vehicle you got there." Hook tells her as she keeps her grin.

"Stark was bored of it, so I took it for me." Emma just rolled her eyes and Helena noticed Hook strange facial expression.

"It's really back. We're really back." Emma says looking around at Storybooke.

"As quaint and homey as you remember?"

"As cursed as I remember." Emma says as they see Hook attaches his hook.

"That's more like it, isn't it, Elizabeth?"

"How you gonna explain that to him?" Emma asked him as she noticed how her sister was looking around somehow between lost and found look.

"Well, that's more your concern. Perhaps it'll jog his memory."

"Or give him nightmares."

"Last time, this curse took away everyone's memories." Helena spoke with her 'mission' voice interrupting the two of them.

"This time we don't know what it did."

"Then I'll find out." She said already walking in direction to their old apartment.

"Stay here and watch Henry. Don't wake him or scare him or just let him sleep." Emma says fast not wanting to lose her sister.

"Aye. Where are you going?"

"Apparently to talk to my parents." She says leaving after Helena.

OUAT

"What is the plan?" Emma asked her sister as they stared at the foor in front of them.

"Well you're the savior." She said knocking on the door shocking Emma. Once it open they both saw a shocked David.

"Hi. Don't close the door. I- My name is-"

"Emma."

"David." She says as they both hug clearly remembering each other.

"You remember?"

"You remember."

"Everyone remembers." Helena's voice made David noticed his other daughter but he knew better than to pull her to an hug like Emma.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Hook found me. He brought us here. He said you were cursed. The usual." Helena says still leaning back in the wall.

"Yeah, we're back. Or never left. We don't know. We're trapped again."

"You know who you are."

"Emma, this curse we don't know who did it. Or why. All we know is our two year it's been wiped away."

"Wiped away?" Helena asked as her mind already started to work.

"All we remember is saying good-bye to you. It feels like yesterday."

"But if you can't remember, then how do you know that it's been a –"

"Emma? Helena?"

"Year." Emma says as they stare at a very pregnant Snow White.

"As you can see, a lot's happened." David tells them putting a protective arm around his wife.

"We just don't know what. The whole year is gone."

"Who the hell would have done this?" Helena asks the million dollars question.


	25. Chapter 24 – Witch Hunt

Chapter 24 – Witch Hunt

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Helena finally asked Hook, David and Mary Margaret, honestly the strange looks were starting to piss her off. Unfortunately she didn't get her answer because Emma came to the room.

"Okay, Henry is asleep upstairs. If he wakes up, you two are helping me with the case." She says sitting down next to her sister on a sofa. "So, what the hell happened here? I mean, besides the obvious." She gestures toward a pregnant Mary Margaret.

"We don't know. We watched you drive over the town line with Henry. Regina started to cast her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest and then...everything went black."

"And the next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke."

"Except it clearly wasn't." She says and Elizabeth could see the way she was putting a protective hand over her own belly. She tried really hard to not show any emotions at that.

"Almost harvest time and you can't remember the planting. It's bad luck, mate."

"Clearly a year and 9 months have passed. We was in New York, we saw the time pass."

"And we don't know where the hell we were. We don't even know if we left Storybrooke."

"Aye, you did. I was with you."

"In the Enchanted Forest?" She asked Hook who was standing up next to her.

"Regina's spell brought us back. We've spent a brief time with a prince and princess named Phillip and Aurora. But I wasn't feeling the community spirit, so I ventured of on my own. The last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina's castle."

"And now you're cursed. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Regina seems as clueless as the rest of us." Mary Margaret tells Emma she wouldn't do it. "I'm not quite sure she was involved in this."

"So she says."

"The only reason Regina would do a curse like this was to get back at Henry. And doesn't this curse need a heart? The person you love the most. Last time I checked Henry isn't mission one. Regina didn't do it and that means we need a list of possible candidates. Last time I checked only her and Gold, who is death, were capable of such thing. So my bet is on a new player." She says as they all stare at her. "What, I'm good." Somehow it looked like they knew. They aren't underestimating her anymore. That was not normal. Normally they know she is strong but still don't realize how good she is.

"I don't understand." David says turning to Hook. "If you left the Enchanted Forest before the curse, how did you know to find them and come to Storybrooke?"

"As I was sailing the realms a bird landed on my ship's wheel with a note instructing me to retrieve Emma and bring her back here. There was a small vial of memory potion tied to its leg."

"Who send it?"

"I assumed you did."

"A message via bird—that does sound like you."

"We can't have guarantees of anything." She tells them as there's a knock on the door. Leroy and Happy enter the room obviously stressed. "What is it?"

"We lost another one. We're five now."

"Four, actually. Bashful's not answering."

"Wait. What is going on? There are missing dwarfs? Who else is missing?"

"Thank God you're back, sister." Leroy says looking at her with a lot of respect and hope. They do realize that Emma is the savior right, not her?

"It's not just our memories that are missing. Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing."

"Whoever cursed us is picking us off, one by one."

"Who's exactly missing?" Helena asks making mental list on her head. She needs to memorize all of this before putting into the paper.

"Aside from the dwarves, we're not sure. There's been a lot of confusion over the past few days. It's been hard to keep track of everyone."

"Wait. Neal. Is he here?"

"Well, we haven't found him yet."

"So he might have been taken, too."

"Smart money is on yes."

"Leroy!" God she missed Leroy, when she gets a change she's introducing him to Tony.

"He'll turn up, Swan. He always does."

"Some folks have set up camp in the woods at the edge of town. Neal might be there."

"Or he may not have got swept up in the curse at all."

"There's only one way we gonna figure all this out. We have to get your memories back." Helena says because for now it's the only good plan.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Easy by figuring out who took them in the first place. And with that who cursed everyone."

OUAT

"Why is everyone looking at me strangely?" She asked Hook as the 25th person looked at her with the same look.

"While we were in the Enchanted Forest we would receive news on you."

"What? What news?"

"Books, like Henry's but with more pictures. I believe someone people call it comics."

"Wait, you got comics about me?" That can't be possible. He can't know what she been through, what she have done.

"In here they are those moving pictures."

"Movies."

"About you and the Avengers. Come here." He says as he watched him getting DVD's from his jacket and showing to her 'The Avengers' and 'Thor: The Dark World' where the tittles on them, in both she could herself as Black Swan in the cover. "These are the only ones with you in it. There are others however about Iron Man and Captain America."

"Are you telling me my life outside Storybrooke is you own fairytales?"

"Something like that."

"I need a drink. And cigar."

OUAT

She saw Regina walk outside Granny's completely dazed and upset. She already saw Henry.

"Hey Regina."

"Helena. I hear you were back."

"Got any idea who could have done this?" Regina doesn't look surprise she didn't accuse her right away.

"Emma told me you defended me."

"You doing this would be stupid because Henry doesn't remember and you couldn't crush the heart of the person you love the most. Now, any idea."

"I don't know anyone who could put this off. But I was going to my office try to find something."

"Good idea." She says as then sees people stare at her and she rolls her eyes.

"I can see you been put to date to your stardom status. It doesn't show anything to bad."

"I will worry about that later."

"We have a problem." Emma says approaching them with David.

OUAT

"This is where he was taken." Robin Hood, Robin Freaking Hood, tells them as they stand next to the town border. She is so calling Clint.

"I wouldn't step over that line, if I were you."

"You think Little John was carried away because he attempted to cross that line?"

"Makes sense. The dwarves were out checking the line to see if anyone was coming or going when they disappeared."

"What exactly took Little John?" She asks still testing the name on her lips. Yep Little John was also real.

"We didn't get a good look. Some manner of a beast with wings."

"That sounds a lot like the monster who attacked me in New York."

"Walsh." She says with hatred in her voice. He so got it coming.

"The monster you were gonna marry?" Hook says in a teasing tone and Helena gives him a cold stare.

"You're gonna marry someone?" David says clearly not pleased. _Good it makes two of them._

"Did you just miss the part where he said "monster"?" Helena could feel the grin of Hook's face even if she wasn't looking.

"We need to find Little John."

"It may lead us to those who've gone missing. David, take him and the rest of his-"

"Merry Men." She finished what Emma said before Robin spoke.

"Right." Emma says giving her a 'ok you're scary' look. "Them. Run a search grid and see if you can find any sign of their missing guy."

"You're not joining, Elizabeth?" Hook asks her when he notices her walking away from the group.

"Not yet. Regina was right. I'm not gonna figure out who's behind this curse by talking to people one by one."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna talk to everybody."

OUAT

"I can't believe you're about to make a public speech."

"Yeah, Steve would be proud."

Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned since everyone started to accuse Regina, expect her, who didn't say anything but didn't defended either.

OUAT

"An earthquake? Really Regina."

"I had to make a statement. And you're fine." She says coming closer to Helena. She had not plan for an earthquake, maybe a little fireballs, but ok. "So, do you think they bought it?

"Of course they did."

"Good."

"Nice work by the way. Now let's see who really cursed this town and make them pay."

"You know. I really enjoy working with you."

"I bet if you remember you would admit you been miserable without me." She sasses Regina back. Ok she might have missed this too. Regina and her. They understood each other- maybe were close to being friends in some way.

"Please if someone was miserable it was you." She sasses back but both knew they really missed each other.

OUAT

"How long do you think we have?" Regina asked Helena knowing she would know the strategic part better than her.

"Until whoever cast that curse realizes you're not actually on the run from me? But, until then, no one is suspecting we're working together."

"Let's see it" Helena gives the memory potion she took from Emma's bag. There was still a bit on the bottom.

"Is that enough?"

"Ah, to use? No. But to applicate? I think so."

"We can start waking people up. Figure out who send all people back here. And we can make Henry remember you."

"Thank you." She says with so much honestly that takes Helena by surprised. Helena didn't realize how much those last words meant to Regina, since she was thinking that herself.

"For what? We haven't done anything yet."

"You saw how quick this town was to blame me. But you, you believe I didn't cast that curse. I know that wasn't easy for you."

"Sure, it was. I knew you're telling the truth."

"Even so that everything that has happened has put me right next to Henry? Maybe this was some super complicated and genius plan."

"Except it clearly wasn't. I might not have Emma super power. But with you, Regina, I always know when you're lying. This time you're not. You didn't do it."

"Even though you know I can't live without him?"

"Here you go. Telling the truth again." She says with a grin as Regina sends her a thank you for trusting me smile.

OUAT

"Did it work?" She asks Regina after the woman finishes the memory potion.  
 **"** There's only one way to find out." She says taking a sip of the potion.  
 **"** Do you remember?" Regina responds to her by throwing the bottle containing the potion at a wall "I am sure that wall didn't do something to you in the past year so I'd say it didn't work."  
"I must have missed an ingredient." **  
**"Can't we try again?" **  
**"I've already used up what was left of the potion Hook gave you. There's nothing left to applicate. I can't live in this town if Henry doesn't remember me. It's worse than any curse I ever could have cast."

"What if we can still find the person who cursed the town?"  
"Haven't you been paying attention. I can't make any more potion."  
"You don't have to make anything. We can still catch the person."  
"How?"  
"We've been running avon by making this potion in secret. What if we're running the wrong con?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm not well at phrasing cons. Unlike your sister, I've never spend time in prison."

"No, that has nothing to do with prison. It's an old school spy trick. You smoke out the perp by making them think you're on them."  
"How does that help us?"  
"If the person who'd cast the curse starts worrying we're about to make a memory potion."  
"They wanna stop us."

"Yes, and then we set a trap on him when they do. We just need to get the word out that you're close to manage all this work."

"I know just who to tell."

OUAT

"Hey sister where have you been?" Leroy asks her as soon he 'finds' her in the docks.

"Looking for Regina."

"Any luck?"

"She was holed up in her office working on a memory potion. She wants to prove to anyone she didn't cast the curse by giving everyone their memories. Looks like she did change." It didn't take longer for the rumor to spread

OUAT

"So, do we just sit here and wait?" Regina asks her as they sit in her car, hidden in a corner.

"Until the person who'd cast the curse makes a move on your office."

"Is this really what you do for a living?"

"Occasionally, it's called a stakeout. I was more of the stay in the rooftop with a riffle pointing at the target type waiting for the signal to shot type of woman."

"And you don't get bored?"

"I don't know. I've learnt to pass time. Stakeouts means. Eat. Talk. Mostly watch, that's what we should be doing. Mostly I put my conversation with my Clint up to date."

"Does he have friends?"

"Clint. Mostly me and Tasha are the only ones who can deal with him." She gives Regina a look that showed what knows that she meant Henry. "Yeah, he's got a lot of friends. No girlfriends, yet. At least not one I know about. Or Emma for that matter."

"So, he's happy? His life is good there?"

"I believe so. I almost didn't tell Emma the truth back because of that. They both were."

"Then, why did you?"

"Because he may not remember all this. Emma might just remember it know. But I do. I always remember. And I know what he would say. A hero would come back."

"He would say that." Regina says with a smile at Helena soon copy.

"You're sure you don't want to meet him? We could just tell him you're an old friend like Mary Margaret and David."

"It would be too hard."

"I can't imagine" Helena doesn't get too finished because she notices a movement in the window of the house. "We got them."

OUAT

"They are being turned into flying monkeys?" Mary Margaret is the one to ask after, Hook, David and Emma tell her, Helena and Regina the news.

"Yes, he took a simian form with a pair of wings."

"Did you think this is what happened to the missing dwarves, too?"

"It would explain why we haven't found any traces of them."

"And Neal?" Helena asked knowing Emma wanted to find him more than anyone.

"No sign of him, either. So, yeah, it's possible."

"Wouldn't be the first flying monkey I've dated." She says to Helena when she noticed the somehow worry look on her face.

"The person who escaped our trap disappeared in cloud of green smoke. And now, there are flying monkeys in this town? I think I saw this movie with Rogers way to many times to know exactly who cursed all of you."

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" Helena just nods a her sister. "Seriously? She's real, too?"

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Who is the sister of the Black Swan."

"What I don't get it. It's not like we're in Kansas. Why would the Wicked Witch of the West wanna come to Storybrooke?" Helena asks everyone but no one seemed to know the answer of course.

OUAT

"I still can't believe everyone in this town actually watched this." She tells Regina after they finished watching the first Iron Man movie.

"You don't seem to surprise of what you saw about Stark."

"He and I kept contact after New York. I know it was hard on him. What he saw."

"PTSD."

"Quite honestly I think everyone in the team suffers from that."

"You realize I saw that Avengers movie. When Loki spoke to you, I saw that look on your face. I have that haunted look too."

"For a second I considerate to say yes to him – to be his _Queen._ Just for the change to see my family again."

"Thinking that is what makes you human. Saying no, is that makes you a hero."

"We think we both have a long way to go before we truly become heroes."

elen


	26. Chapter 25 – The Tower

Chapter 25 – The Tower

"You're up early." Emma comments as she sees her sister enter the Blanchard l oft dressed with black legging and a grey hoddie, and Nike running shoes. Her hair pulled into a perfect bun, clearly coming from running. "And running."

"Yeah. Just needed to burn some energy."

"Seriously, with everything going on I don't know how you still have energy, especially to burn."

"I'm an active person. Everyone's wake?" Emma knew there was more to it, probably nightmares. Helena always has a hard time sleeping. With a little she sleeps Emma can't help but wonder where in the hell her sister gets so much energy.

"Getting there, Regina is coming here to get everything. Want some eggs?"

OUAT

"So, now that we know who we are dealing with, how do we find this Wicked Witch?" She asked everyone around the kitchen island.

"Might I suggest we start by asking, if anyone has seen a woman with green skin running around?"

"We're cursed in Storybrooke. She'll look like any one of us." Regina informs everyone as Helena takes a deep breath. Great, that could mean 90% of the population could be the witch.

"Then we start somewhere we know she's been. Regina's office."

"I've been over it with a fine-toothed comb. She left no trace."

"But you were combing for magic. Maybe there's physical evidence that you missed."

"Good idea. We'll track her." David tells Emma, a plan already forming around.

"If you wanna waste your time playing Nancy Drew, be my guest, but we can't let Henry wander around alone with that witch and her flying monkeys out there."

"Well, especially, since one of these flying monkeys could turn out to be his father."

"Still no sign of Neal?"

"No."

"Point being, someone needs to protect Henry."

"We need to remember he doesn't even know what's going on." Helena says showing once again she supports Regina.

"I'm guessing you're volunteering?"

"If you find anything, call me."

"Just remember, he thinks we're here because I'm on a case."

"Well, look who's gotten good at lying." Helena rolls her eyes, the two of them fighting won't get us anywhere.

"Just don't let anything slip up. As far as Henry knows, you're just Madame Mayor and that's it."

"I'm well aware of how Henry sees me." Regina says clearly not happy as she leaves them. Helena just lets out a breath.

"Time is wasting. There's something wicked in your town. What do you say we go find find it?"

OUAT

"You haven't spoke to me since we came back."

"Hook, now it's really not the time to be talking about whatever this is."

"Having in count one of us can be turned into flying monkeys anytime possible I really think this time is the deal." She was ready to talk into the office, where Emma and David where already, when his hook stopped her arm not allowing her to move. She turned back to him seeing the way his eyes stared at her. He wanted a change – to what she didn't know.

"Elizabeth." Her voice came as a whispers to her and she closed her eyes looking down.

"I can't." There was too much going on. She couldn't just forget everything that happened.

"Can't or won't?" He looked at her with a challenging look.

"I moved on." She says with a cold tone shocking him and as soon her words left her lips she regrets but now was too late. She turned around and entered the room.

July 4, 2013

She could feel Steve's fingers drawing figures in her naked back. That was something that somehow relaxed her as she lies on his naked chest.

"Where do we go from here?" Steve voice shows uncertainty and a bit of fear, two feelings that she never connected to the hero.

"I don't know." She says looking up at Steve. "I like you Steve and I can't deny there is fire between us. Tonight proved that." she teased him as she noticed how red he's becoming. "But your heart is still with Peggy."

"And yours with him. You never told me his name."

"Killian. His name is Killian." She says with melancholic. "What a pair we make."

Present Time

They all took turns looking around the woods. Emma was paired up with the rest of the dwarfs. She stayed with Hook. They were walking as they pass by a holly berry bush. Using his hook Killian shakes some berries off the bush.

"You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?"

"At least we know we're in the right place. What now?"

"Now, we start searching."

"You know something, Elizabeth? Whenever you're around, I inevitably find myself trekking through some manner of woods or forest, courting danger."

"Here I thought you weren't afraid of anything. Always looking for the next adventure."

"Oh, is that, what this is?"

"Isn't it? What the hell were you doing the last year and half on that ship? I'm guessing it was one swashbuckling tale after another. Till you decided to come back and save me."

"Exactly."

"You're lying." She accuses him as she faces him. Of course he was.

"Excuse me?"

"What happened back there? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. It's my tale. I'm sticking to it."

"Still don't believe you."

"Well, let's leave at that and I will drop the lie you told me before."

"What lie?""

"That you moved on with someone else. I know you didn't."

"Why because there are movies with me lying around this town? Just because you saw some of the my days where, it doesn't mean you know everything."

"I don't care about the man you slept with Elizabeth."

"You don't know that. You don't know who I slept with and I."

"Captain America." He says almost joking but then saw the look on her face and he took a deep breath. "Of course. You don't love him."

"I never said I did or that he didn't wants something seriously."

"Were you considering it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Humor me."

"Yes. Okay? I was considering it. But then I realized we would never work and one of us would eventually end up with a broken heart, probably both, so I told him neither of us was ready and he agree. He still loved Peggy and I had my own ghosts and heartbreak. Enough humor for you?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad to hear that."

"You're glad to hear I had my heart broken?"

"If it can be broken, it means it still works." He says with honestly as they bodies were almost pressed together. She couldn't deal with his so Helena turns around and walks on. Climbing up a hill they stop in front of a farmhouse.

"A farmhouse. You have to appreciate the irony."

OUAT

"David, you okay?2" she runs to her father as she notices some bruises on him from the fight.

"Well, where is she?" Regina asked him.

"It wasn't her."

"Then, who was it? You look whiter than a fresh sail." Hook comments as she starts to check for more dangerous injures.

"Myself."

"Come again?"

"It's the witch. She's toying with us."

"Did you guys find where she might be hiding?"

"A farmhouse. We think it's hers."

"Then let's end this. Let's send this witch back to Oz."

OUAT

"How many people do we know who can spin straw into gold?" She asked the group as she touched the straw of gold and points to the group.

"Rumplestiltskin."

 **A.N. I apologize for the last chapter. It's already been changed for the right one. I knew last chapter didn't have much of Hook but more of Regina. I love Regina, she's the best character on the show and I love Helena's friendship with her.**


	27. Chapter 26 - Quiet Minds

Chapter 26 – Quiet Minds

"We went all over that farm house and the land around it. Nothing." Emma and I tell the group as soon we enter the Granny's Dinner, who was still not open allowing us the privacy we needed.

"Well, now that the sun's up, we should hit every place Gold might go. His house, shop, his cabin."

"'Cause dead men love vacation homes. Can someone explain to me how this is even possible? We all saw Gold, he…"

"Disappeared into nothingness, I know."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone I believed was death came back to live." I announce more to myself then to anyone but they all turn to me. "Long story. For another time"

"I might have an inkling. When we went back to the Enchanted Forest, Neal was talking about the possibility of getting his father back." Hook tells us everyone now stare at him. Great what did he used? I hope not aliens blood.

"What? How?"

"He didn't know how. He just… He missed his family. He was desperate to find a way to return to this world. He believed that bringing his father back was the key."

"Well, if that was his plan, then obviously something went wrong. Because, while Gold might be alive and kicking, Neal is… He is…"

"We don't know what he is." I tell interrupting Emma try at getting her words out. "We don't even know, if he made it back to Storybrooke. No one's seen him since this new curse."

"He's out there somewhere."

"With all due respect, we have bigger issues right now, than who brought Gold back. The fact that he was in the Wicked Witch's basement for one. I wanna know what the hell she was cooking up with him."

"Well, the best way to find that out, would be to ask Gold, right?"

"He tells who the witch is, maybe how to track her down."

"I'm gonna head back to that farmhouse. It's possible this witch left behind some trace of potion or special ingredient."

"Try about it. Just be careful." I tell Regina, as our friendship both keeps growing.

"Well, she's the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space. When I return the favor, I'm not pulling any punches."

"I wouldn't expect less." I tell her with a sassiness much like the one she usually uses. "We should probably talk to Belle took. Her boyfriend is alive I think she would like to know, maybe she can helps us too.

OUAT

"So,… So, Rumple is alive? I mean, how is that even possible?"

"We were hoping you might be able to tell us that. You know him and the shop better than anyone. If he's in Storybrooke, there has to be a clue in here about how he got back and how we can find him, now that he is."

"Yeah, I'll… I'll start looking right away."

"Keep your eyes out for him, too. If he comes into town."

"He'll come to me. Yeah, I know." She says giving me a gentle smile. She clearly was taking this news better than I expected. Of course when I found out my uncle was alive I processed by punching him in the face, but, well we all have different way to deal with things.

"I will stay here with you. I'm surprisingly good at research."

"You will stay with me?"

"He'll protect you, if the witch comes."

"You do know he'd tried to kill me?"

"Well, there were extenuating circumstances."

"Twice."

"Sorry.

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?" I asked him because this clearly wasn't working for him. "I will stay too. Just in case. Research is not really my thing but I can just better." I say the last part to tease Hook who raised his eyebrows at me as a challenge.

"This will be my way of making it up to you."

"Fine."

OUAT

"I have to give it to Gold; he's got pretty cool things in here." I comment as I stare at the beautiful knifes collection in display.

"I this those belong to a warrior of Camelot." I just blinking confused.

"I still can't believe that Camelot and the Wicked Witch as real in my life."

"You do have a pretty crazy life. I mean you fought aliens. Twice."

"That is correct." I tell her as I look at Hook who was reading a book and then he stare at me. His look said a lot because it was the same look he gave me in Neverland: wanting.

"Take it from someone who dated a man with a dark past. It's never easy."

"We're not together."

"I know. But those looks don't full anyone."

"You remember me of someone." I tell her as she looks at me curious. "I had a friend: Emilia. She had the same intelligence as you. No matter what she saw her heart was pure." And in the end it consumed her. "And she loved books."

"Thank you."

OUAT

She stayed outside the hospital room with Hook as everyone else went to be inside. Neal returning was something she counted as a point to them. Unfortunately, he, just like everyone else, had no memories and on top of that had some strange looking scar on his palm.

"We still have no idea of what is going on." I speak frustrated as I see Hook turn to me. "I hate this."

"I know." He walks in my direction sitting next to me as feel his hand on my lap, over my hand. I turn my head to the opposite side, I couldn't deal with this right now. "Elizabeth."

"I can't."

"Why not? Before I left."

"Exactly you left." I say turning to him as I saw the broken look on his face. "I spend months- months trying to find a way to get back. I went to Asgard for god shake and I told everyone it was because I wanted to find my family – for Emma, for Henry. I just wanted you."I finally confess to him as he gives me a little smile and turns me to him.

"And I want you."

"And I don't want you anymore." I tell him knowing very well I was lying as I left him alone and walked off the hospital.

Days Ago

"What scares you so much?" Steve asked me as we sat in the sofa, me drinking my vodka and him just listening to me.

"I am not scared."

"You are. You're scared of what going back there can do to you. You're scared you fall in love with him."

"He left me. And I know it's not his fault. He didn't get to choose. But the truth is that he left. Everyone leaves me at one point."

"Lena." He says putting me to his arms as I fight the emotions. I successfully keep the tears from appearing as I lean on his with his arms around me.

"I finally decided what I wanted with my life. I was going back to SHIELD. Be the woman I've always wanted to be. The one that didn't needed a man." I look up and saw something shocking in his eyes: hurt. And I finally realized. "Steve."

"It's ok."

"No it's not." I move a few inches from him putting my hands on my face. The night and days spend between missions with me teaching him about 21st century. Him coming to the funeral and standing by my side. The way he would always ask for me first after any mission. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not. You're far from that." He says taking his hands from my face.

"How? When? Why?" I asked completely confused.

"Where's not to like. But I knew what I was getting myself into the moment I meet you."

"You used to joke I was Bucky's type not yours."

"Well. The jerk always had a good taste in woman."

OUAT

"Neal is death." Emma told me as I approached her and I pulled her for a hug.

"He just. He's death,"

"We will make her pay for it, I promise you."

OUAT

Hook opened the door of his bedroom at Granny's as he saw Elizabeth in front of him. Her hair was a mess. She has been clearly working out by the sweet on her body. But her eyes. Her eyes looked so strange. Suddenly he's been pushed against the wall and her lips meet his.

He can feel it, the tension on her body. This kiss isn't like the ones that shared before. There's no hunger or passion. He knows this kisses very well. He gave them to many women when he wanted to just forget.

"Elizabeth stop."

"But you want this. I know you do." She says and he notices the way her voice sounds somehow like she's drunk but tired at the same time. When Hook pushed off him he noticed she looked like she was about to pass out so Hook did the first thing that came to his mind. He pulled to him and carried her to bed. He noticed that she thought he's plans were different so he make sure to make it clear to her.

"If you still want to do it tomorrow, I will be right here. But I want have you with me for the first time like this."

"Why?" She asks softly.

 _Because I love you too much to wake up tomorrow and find out you regret of all this._

"You need to rest."

"I can't sleep. I hate sleeping. All I see is pain." Hook's heart broke at this because this isn't Elizabeth. This is a ghost of the woman he knows – he loves. "Please just stay with me." He can't really say no to that.

 **A.N.**

 **I wasn't really planning on making the story involve romance between Steve and Helena. At least not something very deep. A connection sure. But after cloudsomniakitty comment I had to add some Steve to this chapter.** **Don't hate me.**


	28. Chapter 27 - It's Not Easy Being Green

Chapter 27 - It's Not Easy Being Green

When she woke up she could see Hook was still very much asleep so she easily left his room. Once outside she put her hands on her face, as she left the cool early morning weather on her body. She knew she actually didn't do anything sexual with Hook, but somehow that would be easier. This. Sharing a bed just for the 'pleasure' of not being alone is something she doesn't do. Ever.

.

.

.

Soon after her morning workout she found Emma is throwing darts at Grannys's. she asked the old lady for a coffee as she saw her sister hit the bull's eye every single time. Clearly trying to control her anger.

"I should paint a bull's eye on the Wicked Witch's back." Emma turned to her obviously not realizing Helena was there.

"She'll get more than a dart when I find her."

"I know." She tells her but them something changes. Helena takes the darts from her hands and turn to Emma. "I know you're hurting, Emma, trust, I've been where you are." Helena could see the look of recognition on Emma's face. "Don't let grieve consume you Emma. Don't be me." Emma's lips formed a small o like she was trying to say something but couldn't. "There are better ways to grieve Neal's death than letting anger overcome you."

"Let me guess- working out?"

"Never huts. But no. Justice." Emma raises an eyebrow at her since that was pretty much what she was telling she would do. "Revenge Emma it's not the same thing as justice."

"I'll stick with anger. At least, until I've dealt with Zelena."

"Take it from me: Vengeance isn't the thing that's gonna make you feel better."

"It'll make this town safer." Helena followed Emma's glancing as she noticed Henry sitting in a booth eating breakfast. "Besides, I promised Henry I'd find the person responsible for his father's death.

"See that is justice." She tells Emma offering her a smile.

"It's really all I can do for him right now."

"That can't be true. Have you tried talking to the boy?" They both turned to see Hook next to them. Helena already noticed his approach but she is choosing to ignore him for now.

"As far as he is concerned, I haven't seen Neal since he left me in jail. So anything I'd tell him about his dad being a hero sounds like I'm making that up just to get him to feel better."

"Perhaps I can talk to him."

"About what? Leather conditioner and eyeliner?"

"I knew Bae as a boy. Perhaps Henry'd like to hear what his father was like when he was his age."

"You'd really do that?" Emma asks surprised.

"Aye. Could help the boy make peace with his father's passing. And me."

"Be careful. Zelena's still out there." Helena speaks to Hook for the first time since last night and she can see the smile at her concern so she corrects very fast. "She can be after Henry for all we know."

"I assure you, nothing will happen to the boy while he's in my charge."

While Emma and Hook go to Henry she decided to walk to Regina and Think bell. The two seemed to be having some short of small fight.

"Oh. Alcohol." She says approaching them as she takes the drink on the table and takes it.

"You don't think it's early to be drinking?" Regina asks her but Helena could see the woman as somehow concern about her.

"It's night somewhere on this planet. So." She raises her now empty glass and puts in back on the table.

"Let me guess another one running from love." The short blonde says rolling her eyes as she leave them.

"What's got into her?"

"Does it look like I speak fairy." They both look at Emma who is not talking with Mary Margaret and David clearly giving her support. "How is she?"

"Better than I expected." At this Regina raises an eyebrow in question. "Well. I went hunted, torture and killed the man responsible for John's death. You cursed an entire a Kingdome or something." Regina tries not to sound so surprise by the lack of judgment on Helena's voice. "Emma while being very angry just wants to bring the witch to justice. I considerate that a win."

At that the doors open as they see Zelena enter, holding the Dark One's Dagger in one hand. Helena immediately takes the gun she has hidden on her jacket but still kept it hidden.

"My condolences. So sorry I've missed the funeral, but I could never pass up to wake. Oh, did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one? I mean, I am, after all, responsible."Emma leaps forward clearly looking for a fight but Helena could see Mary Margaret seizes her arm. At the same time Regina and her walk to the group.

"Emma, no. Too many people will get hurt."

"Listen to your mother. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is gonna have to deal with the Dark One!"

"Don't come any closer." David says shielding his pregnant wife.

"Don't worry. I'm not here for your baby. Not today, anyway."

"Then why are you here?" Regina asks her as she and Helena walk up front getting the rest of the family behind them.

"Now, that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Helena asks her clearly thinking the woman is insane.

"Why you, of course, Regina."

"What?" She asks Regina who looks just as stunned as Helena if not more.

"I'm an only child."

"Cora lied to you, Regina. I'm your sister. Half, if you to get technical."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Oh, you shouldn't. It's a lot to swallow. This is why I brought a gift to help."

"I don't want a gift from you."

"But you shall have it. See, my gift to you is that sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it. And then, meet me on Main Street tonight. Say, sundown."

"And then what?"

"Then I'll destroy you."

"This isn't the Wild West."

"No, dear. It's the Wicked West."

"Actually we are on the east but it's ok to be confused." Helena says with sassiness that could rivil Regina as the witch turned to her.

"Oh the brave Black Swan." She says turning to her as she spoke, Helena, however is not intimidated by her. "Did you know Walsh was supposed to spy on you two. Oh he did. He even attended a party, Stark Tower, 4th of July." She says with a happy grin as Helena drop her mask. "Oh she remembers everyone." She says out loud to everyone so everyone could hear. "Tell those your previous Captain, oh wait, each own, right?" Before Zelena could add something else Helene throws a knife at her leg and pointed a gun at her face. Regina is already in defense position seeing the tension and anger rising on Helena.

"I can see I hit a nerve." She says with a grin holding her bleeding leg. "Tell me something that cold stern mask is real or is you hiding you actually afraid of me."

"Well you did gave us this _is that sad, sad day_." She says mimicking Zelena's voice.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Get in line. Well, the line is in hell, but, well. It's life… and death." She says clearly treating the woman.

Zelena turned back to Regina ignoring her as Helena just rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying. Tonight you and me." She turned around to face the assembled guests that wanted to see what was happening. "And I want everyone to be there. To see the Evil Queen lose."

"I don't lose."

"Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, sis."

"Well that went well." She says to Regina as the witch left. "We need a new plan."

.

.

.

She found the 'team' in the middle street, even Belle had joined them.

"There you are, we've been wondering where you were." Thinker bell told her as everyone stopped to turn to her.

"I needed to find a strategic place."

"For what?" Emma asked her confused as her sister gave her a pointed look.

"I need a place where I can get a clear shot. I found it, the riffler is already there."

"Helena." Emma says realizing what her sister is saying. "I thought you said justice not revenge."

"I stand with what I said to you, but I can letting anyone getting hurt, besides her, so, I will shot her if I need too."

"What if doesn't kill her." David asked her with concern.

"At least it will get Regina enough time to stop her. Now anything on Gold?"

.

.

.

"Are you alright?" She asked Regina as soon the battle with her and Zelena ended.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Gold disappeared. We thought that meant she"

"defeated me? Hardly." She told David and then turned to Helena. "However that distracting shot came in handy."

"You're welcome."

"You've won?"

"Don't act so surprised. As it turns out Zelena wanted my heart. It's a good thing I wasn't stupid enough to bring it with me."

"Any idea why she wants it?"

"Well, she got your courage and wants my heart. Those are ingredients."

"For what?"

"A curse?" Helena respond and asked at the same time to her sister.

"We're already in Storybrooke. We've already lost our memories. What else could she do to us?"

.

.

.

"Thanks, Kilian. Maybe we can go out on your boat again sometime." Henry spoke as he said goodbye to Killian as Hook brought the kid to the loft.

"Anytime, lad."

"Hey." Emma says approaching them as Henry enters the apartment and walks with Emma telling her about his day.

"How did the Queen fare against the Witch?"

"She survived. But the rest is definitely more than a doorway conversation." Helena took that opportunity to talk outside and close the door as she and Hook walked outside explain to him all that happened that day. Expect of curse her own words with the witch at the diner. "Thanks for taking him. He looks more… carefree." She speaks after a minute or two of silence in their walk to the bed and breakfast.

"There's more Bae in that boy than Emma realize. He needs to know about his father."

"That's Emma decision. Not mine."

"Will she tell him?"

"His father is death, there is nothing he could do to save him. When we go back, I don't know what she will tell him. It's not a easy decision.

"Go back? You can't just take him back to New York when this is over and pretend like none of this is real."

"Thanks again." She says as they approach his door room and she was about to leave when his hook stopped her and pulled her closer to him.

"So you're just gonna leave everyone."

"My life is in New York. I have a propose there. If something happens I can't contact anyone because of the spell around town. They can come and get me if they need me."

"What about the people in this town?" He speaks but they both knew what he really meant. He came closer to her pulling her hair of her face and holding it in his hands. "What about me?"

"What if something happens and they need me."

"We will defeat the witch and then you can still help the people of your world and stay here."

The stare at each other for some time. His hand traveling to her face as she stares at him. Have both words. Be an Avengers and still be with him. God she wanted that. She pulled his face to her, kissing him. She wanted that. Wanted him.

"Its tomorrow and I still want you." She says opening his bedroom door.


	29. Chapter 28 - The Jolly Roger

Chapter 28 - The Jolly Roger

 _She could feel some fear and the death surrounding her. She could feel the heartbreak as she saw the death bodies. She failed. She failed everyone, her friends, her family, her world…_ _ **him**_ _. She could feel a cold metal on her arm pulling him to her. Comfort. She doesn't remember anymore what that feels. She was just another numb warrior in a lost battle. Must like him. They both lost. But his cold arm could always bring fire to her, always bring that little sparkle inside her._

 _Hope._

.

.

.

Helena woke up slightly confused with the strange haunting dream. As she tried to move to get up she left arms around her. Warm arms. Not a cold one like in her unforgettable dream. Suddenly she left the hook traveling over naked back and knew he was awake.

"What time is it?" She asks turning to him as she noticed a genuine smile on his face that makes her smile.

"Pass 9 I believe." She stares surprised. She can't remember the last time she was in bed for that long. She suddenly turned and saw a message on her cell.

 **Emma: We need you. Meet us at the loft.**

"I need to go, Emma needs me." she says getting up looking for her clothes as notices Hook getting up as well catching her lacy bra and grinning at her, completely naked.

"I think I found something."

.

.

.

"See, the enemy battle plans that were used are easier to decode than this." she could hear Emma protest as she enter the house leaning against the door with Hook's arm around her waist. She and David are trying to build a crib for the baby as Mary Margaret watched them clearly amused by the lack of progress.

"Let me see. Alright, it says, "take screws E, with washers D, through bar C, using wrench F, which is not provided".

"Why don't we just call Marco? He's really good at this sort of thing."

"No!"

"No! We're fine." She couldn't help but let out a short laugh as their as they turned to me surprised. "Hi. Helena how long have you two been there?"

"Along enough to know you and Emma can't build a thing." She teases them clearly amused as well by the lack of progress.

"Should we even be doing this? Ever since the showdown between Regina and the Wicked Witch, we haven't seen Zelena or Gold at all. Shouldn't we be focusing on her next move?" Mary Margaret asked and Helena couldn't help but agree with the woman. This doesn't seem the time to be building a nursing room.

"We are. We just can't stop living."

"Yeah, this crib is a statement. We're not gonna lose another baby."

"And thanks to me, you won't. I'm finished." Regina says appearing at the loft as she and Hook walk inside to let her in.

"So? Did it work? Were you able to put up a new protection spell?"

"One that can't be undone by blood magic. Which means, Zelena won't be able to put her hands on that baby."

"Any idea why she would want to?"I asked Regina who is not next to me with a raised eyebrow at Hook and my closeness.

"The number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you."

"I know she's your half sister or something but that greeny is clearly one twisted witch."

"Don't I know it." Regina says with a bit of her sassiness back. "But as long as we're in here, we're safe."

"That's useless. I think we need to stop playing defense and start taking the fight to her." Emma protest, she could understand her point. She really could but it's not like they can kill her with bullets.

"Did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday? She has magic! Powerful magic."

"I have magic too. You've seen me use it. I just can't always control it. But if we teamed up, if you taught me."

"Now why does this feel so familiar?"

"I'm ready this time."

Regina laugh clearly not believing Emma has what it takes to defeat her.

"What if I join too?" Helena asks Regina surprising everyone. "Well I only did magic like once… back in Neverland, but I did."

"Okay. But if we do this, we do this my way. This isn't drinking stale coffee at a stakeout, or whatever you did as a bail bonds person. This is a way of life. You have to fully commit to it."

"Not a problem."

"You sure about this?" Regina asks her as everyone could noticed a conversation happening between them with just looks. Emma is starting to wonder when did Helena and Regina started to have mental conversations.

"Meet me at my vault in one hour." She says leaving as she and Hook follow her. She could hear Emma talking with David and Mary Margaret about her choice being the right one.

.

.

.

"Don't touch anything." Regina tells Emma as the three woman stand inside Regina's vault.

"How am I supposed to learn magic if I can't touch anything?"

"The same way I did with Rumple. We're going to create a solid foundation first, and then build your skills from the ground up."

"Makes sense. Rome wasn't built in a day." Emma looks between the two women clearly not happy with this decision. "Come on Emma, you think I became a martial arts expert in one day. Magic I believe and Regina can correct me if I am wrong. It's just like it or a sport or dancing. It's takes practice you might have been born with it but if you don't learn how to use and practice it's won't be any use in a real fight."

Regina just nods clearly agreeing with her but Emma picks something up and is looking at it.

"I said" She takes the item away from Emma's sight. "Don't touch. So, while we're here, who's looking after Henry? The uncharmings?"

"Actually, Hook is." Helena turns to her sister surprised. Since when Henry spends more time with Hook then the rest of the family?

"Well, those two have been spending a lot of time together lately." Regina speaks to Emma but looks at Helena during it. Oh the formal Evil Queen knew exactly what happened between her and Hook last night.

"Hook's good with Henry and Henry likes him."

"He's prone to violence, impulsive, and has a hook for a hand. What about him would a twelve year old boy not like?

"I trust him. He brought us back to Storybrooke and he didn't have to."

"Of course he brought Helena back." She says as they both stare at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Helena almost demands from Regina.

"Seriously? Emma is the savior; he didn't need to bring **you** Helena."

"I happen to be very useful and he needed me to convince Emma."

"Really? You're going to pretend everyone doesn't see the yearning looks and doughy eyes?

"I don't yearn."

"Well maybe. But he does. Especially today."

"What does Regina means with especially today?"

"Come on Emma you can't be that blind. They arrive at the same time, he barely separates from here. What do you think they were doing last night? Seeing Wizard of Oz?" Before Emma could say anything of what Regina just implied, the Queen picks up a book. "Let's start with roots for incantations."

"Are you kidding me right now? What language is this, Spanish?" Emma asks picking up the book.

"We're not making tapas, we're making magic. It's elvish. Well, half elvish."

"I'm never gonna get this. Is this how Rumple taught you? Just think about your training. What other methods did he use?"

"Rumple was a bully. He didn't suffer fools, and he certainly didn't coddle his students. And if he tried to teach you how to swim, and you couldn't learn, you drowned."

"Drowned?"

"That's it."

"That's what?" They both ask Regina as the woman used her magic on his. When they opened their eyes again and found themselves on a rope bridge that spans across a canyon. The bridge is clearly not safe.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma screams at her clearly with fear.

"Teaching you to swim."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Every time either of you exhibiting your power, it's been spurred by your instincts. So, today we're going to push those instincts until you master them."

"A little reading doesn't sound so bad now right?" Helena teases her sister who just stares at her like she's crazy.

"You can stop me."

"Stop you from what?"

"This." Regina says as she uses her magic to tear down the bridge

"What the hell are you doing.?!" Emma screams hanging out on the rope as Helena remember everything she has been learning about magic until now. Magic is about believing and feeling. Emotions. Anger or love.

"Making the bridge collapse. You can either stop it... or die."

"Regina! Enough! Stop this!"

Helena keept trying but her magic wasn't working. She didn't have in her.

"No, you stop it. No more hand holding. You have to do this. Reach into your gut. You know you can do this. It's inside you, Emma. Save the bridge. Save yourself."

"Aaaaah!" Emma says as the rope snap and they start to fall suddenly she could feel the magic getting to her and Emma. Before they noticed they came back up floating on a piece of the bridge and to Regina.

"Did I... Did I just do that?"

"Yes. When all I wanted was for you to retie the rope."

"It was like you said—instinct."

.

.

.

"Then swear to me on it, this woman who broke your heart, do you still love her?" Ariel almost demand from Hook as the man responded almost defeated.

"Yes."

"Then swear to me on her name."

"I swear on Helena Elizabeth Coulson."

"Thank you, Captain. That's exactly what I needed to hear." She says as Hook feels magic on his lips.

"What the hell?" He asks and suddenly Ariel transforms into Zelena. "Zelena? It was you. Where's Ariel?"

"Relax. She was never really here. After she left you on your beloved ship, she actually found wear black beard had been keeping prince."

"She found him? How do you know that?"

"My spies are always circling, Captain. Through every realm, always circling. She found him on Hangman's Island, which was outside the force of the curse. They've been living happily ever after ever since. Don't you just love a good twist?"

"I don't understand. Why would you pretend to be her?"

"To corrupt your love. As a said earlier, I've known about your dirty little secret for quite some time, seen the guilt on your face over the decision you made that day. I knew it haunted you and I knew I could use it."

"Use it for what?"

"When you invoked the name of your love, in a selfish plea for redemption, I was able to curse you, more specifically your kiss. See, the next time your lips touch Helena Coulson's, all of her magic will be taken. Everything that makes her special, everything that makes her powerful, everything that makes her a threat, will be gone."

.

.

.

"What happened back there? On the bridge." Regina confronted Helena as she found the woman outside the loft with a cigar. Everyone was inside talking about Ariel and discovers of the day. However Helena was not the one for celebrating or anything. So she went outside took some of her pills and enjoyed the darkness of the night.

"Emma passed the test." She says putting down the cigar and turning to the queen. "Apparently I didn't."

"Why not, back in Neverland you had no problem accessing your magic."

"Exactly." She snaps as Regina leans on the door waiting for her to explode. "Back then I had nothing but pain and anger. That made magic work."

"And now you only have the memoires of that anger and pain." Regina nods understanding.

"There is no point in trying my magic. Work with Emma, she can defeat her."

"No. She can't. Emma is not as strong as you are. You know that. She knows that. Zelena knows that. It doesn't matter. You need to access your magic. The instinct on the bridge should have worked." Then Regina comes to the realization. "Unless. You're numb."

"Now you're a psychologist."

"You are." Regina says shocked as she sat next to her. "You're magic doesn't work because while you think you're close to get what you want, you're too haunted. You're numb. That is why you haven't been screwing Hook all day. Because you don't feel what everyone's is talking about. At least not in complete. You just have memories of feelings."

.

.

.

.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to it." Hook says as the charming family and Regina makes dinner plans at Granny's.

"You're not coming?" Helena asks him as she could see something wasn't right.

"Another time, perhaps."

"Well, if you change your mind, you'll know where we'll be." Emma says as they all enter the dinner but Helena stays behind.

"Killian." She calls him as the man turned and saw the little smile on her face, one she was forcing, as she put her arms in her shoulder, even that action is shaken with some uncertainty. Hook wants nothing but to pull her into his arms and kiss her. But he can't – not anymore. "I just wanted to say whatever happened this past year and half, whatever you're not telling me, I don't care. I'm tired of living in the past." She says pulling herself closer to him.

"I know how you feel." He says trying to escape her but she just stares at him.

"I know I'm not the most – ummm – open person. But last night."

"Don't worry about last night." He says very fast, trying to make her go away. Not now. She couldn't want to be with him now.

"You were right I can have it both. I can be an avenger and be with you. I want too. To try. Be with you." She says very slowly like she was afraid of something. Then Hook noticed she was about to kiss him so she pulled away.

"I don't." He says as she looks at him blinking, clearly confused with his reaction. He's going to have to do it. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds to gather the courage. Then he opened them and pull her away from him. "I don't want you anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about Killian? Last night, this morning."

"It's a game. You were just another conquer." She takes a step back as she starts to laugh. Dark, unbeliever laughs.

"Gosh I'm so stupid." She keeps alighting and Hook doesn't know how to deal with this. "I actually believe. Congratulations Hook. You actually did it. Played me. You made me feel for you, I had sex with you. I feel more. And now." She laughs again and starts to clap as she takes steps back. "You managed to fool me. Not many people can say they did."

"Elizabeth." He calls her out because he can see that this is her way to deal with it. Heartbreak.

"It's ok Hook you don't need to make it nice and sweet. After all I know all about having sex and leaving in the morning routine. I'm a master by now."

.

.

.

As soon as she was out of sight she went to her apparent and got the drugs she had hidden. She could feel it - the tightness on her heart. She hated it. Just to think she was about to ask him to be with her. As in a relationship. Gosh she really is stupid. She left for it. Suddenly she felt energy leaving her body as she turned around she saw the entire room as trashed. Her magic did this.

 _Guess I found my anger and pain again._


	30. Chapter 29 – Bleeding Through

**Author's Note:**

I am so sorry for the late update: I didn't really know where to take this story, so I needed to make a plan for the long haul before I decide to continue. Thank you all for your updates. I am glad so many of you responded. **Kjack223** : She will be involved in both Age of Ultron and Civil War, but I think the first will have the most impact on him.

.

.

.

Chapter 29 – Bleeding Through

She didn't sleep. She had no time to sleep. She spent that time packing all of her things and working out (she needs to be in shape). Her room is pretty much empty; everything is in bags that she is staring to put on her car.

"Planning to leave?"

"As soon she's defeated I'm out." She tells Regina as the woman stares at her car with the bags already inside. "I have some friends who lived right outside town. I'm taking my things there. I destroyed the room. Doubt Granny is letting me stay longer."

"What changed?"

"Well, let's just say I got a surprised last night that open my eyes." She says with the coldness she used when she first came to town. The one everyone feared because it showed no emotions. Since then she had changed, she might not be so open emotions like most people but that look was gone. "How can we finish the witch hunt? After all- I am in the mood for some hunting."

"We might have a problem. Zelena has my heart."

.

.

.

"This is all useless crap!" Regina tells Helena as they keep reading the many books on Gold's pawnshop. It was her idea to start there but Gold has too many things to work on.

"Hey! Hey, hey! Stop! Stop it! What—what are you looking for?" Belle asks them entering the room. Ok maybe they should have asked permission.

"We need to destroy her sister." Belle stares at her in shock, because of the coldness on her voice. "And by destroy I mean kill her." They both stare at her with eyes open and she rolls her eyes adding. "Probably."

"She has my heart." Belle's expression turns from scared to nervous. "Oh, relax. She can't control me with it. I protected it from that. The problem is. I don't know what she's planning on using it for, which is why I need to take her out!"

"That's why we need your help."

"What do you have here?"

""What do I have here?" She says angrily. Helena is surprised because she never saw her that angry. "Self-respect. Why on Earth or any realm would I help you? The woman, who imprisoned me in a tower in her castle, then put me in an asylum for twenty-eight years, who's done nothing but mentally and physically torture me ever since we've known each other!"

"Huh. Bookworm's got teeth." Regina says to Helena who tried to hide her dark smile.

"Get out."

"Yes. I did all those horrible things" Helena raises an eyebrow at her. "In the past."

"You're terrible at this." She murmurs to Regina as she turns to Belle. "I get it, you hate her." She says pointing to Regina. "But let's face it half of this group have tried to kill the other half. And honestly I don't care. I care about finishing the job. But we need your help for that. We need something to defeat the woman who's puppet-mastering your boyfriend." She could see the Belle's look that she had her. "She has your Rumple, and unless you help us, you may never see him again." She turned to Regina with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I really, really am." She says with honestly that made Belle's anger suppress.

"So, I've been trying to match the ingredients that Zelena's been collecting to whatever spell she intends to cast. It would really help if I knew what it so special about your heart. Does she just want it because you're sisters, or..."

"I have no idea. The candle. Where's the candle?"

"Here?" Belle says picking up a candelabra.

"Not that that, Liberace. The two-sided candle Snow used to kill my mother. Where's that?" She says as Belle opens a cabinet where the Enchanted Candle is being kept.

"Its power's gone now. It's just a relic."

"Yes. That's it." Regina says taking the candle in her hand.

"Regina, light up the rest of us please.

"This isn't about how my mother died. This is about how she lived."

.

.

.

"Apparently Cora doesn't walk to talk with Regina." She told Belle as the woman enters the back of the shop. Helena is standing in front of a board with many names and drawing of arrows connecting what they could be now.

"That's all we got on the missing people?"

"Yes, it's not much."

"Actually this is pretty good." Belle says staring at it. "You're good at this."

"It's part of the job description."

.

.

.

"What the hell happened between you and Helena?"

"Swan, I am not really in the mood."

"I can see that." She says stopping him from taking another step away from her. "Hey! I went t Granny's today- she told me Helena destroyed her room. Wanna tell me something?"

"There is nothing to tell."

.

.

.

"I found it." Belle told me as I ran to her desk. "I found what Zelena wants."

After Helena read it she turned to the shorter woman. "We need to warn the others- now."

.

.

.

They hear the noise as they ran into Regina's living room. Helena could see Regina using her magic to send away the ghost, seeing the formal Evil Queen losing control she focus and used her own magic to strength hers. It didn't take long for the ghost to be sent away.

"What the hell was that?!

"Cora." Regina responds to Helena. "Nice work."

"Always."

"Mary Margaret, can you hear me?"

"Cora. Not what we thought. She's trying to communicate." The pregnant woman speaks weakly as everyone come to her add.

"She was? What'd she say?"

"Leopold, my mother. My mother."

"Mary Margaret, relax."

"She's not making sense. We need to call a doctor." Emma spoke as Helena stared at Regina seeing the worry on her face.

"If she knows something that could help us."

"Regina, it's gonna have to wait."

"It can't wait! If we want to stop Zelena, we have to know what the hell she's doing and why!"

"I can help with half of that."

"What?" Regina turned to her susprised.

"Belle found the spell. She's planning on going back. Back in time."

"Are you certain? No one's ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time."

"Well, clearly, she thinks she can succeed. I mean, brains, courage, a-a resilient heart. Those ingredients are in every time-travel spell Belle has found."

"Why go back in time, I mean, we have no idea what she's trying to accomplish."

"I do." Mary Margaret told her husband as she woke up from her sleep. "She, she didn't."

"Don't push yourself. She didn't want to give up Zelena. She was forced to by mm. By my mother. Princess Eva. She told a secret. Just like I did."

"Wait. I thought our family were the good guys." Helene sighs taking many steps back so she was by the widow, turning around from everyone. However both Hook and Regina were able to see the pain in her eyes from a couple of seconds.

"Life is too messy for it to ever be that simple." Helena tells everyone but still not facing them. However she could see them through the reflection on the window.

"You're saying if it wasn't for Snow's mother, Cora would have kept Zelena.

"She would have been tutored by Rumpelstiltskin."

"All if it weren't for this Princess Eva?"

"So that means."

"Zelena's going back to kill my mother."

"You'll have never been born."

"I'm guessing this is where your help ends."

"Now, think it through, Emma. That means we'll have never been born, and neither will Henry. And on this different path, Regina, you may not be, either." Helena broke he silence again, because she would not let anyone accuse Regina.

"It's a good thing no one has ever succeeded with this time-travel nonsense."

"The baby." Helena spoke when realization hit her as her father asked her.

"What?"

"That's what's missing. That's why none have succeeded. Somehow, some way, that baby is the key. Zelena went to a lot of effort to get close to your unborn child. That's what she's after."

"What is she going to do to with?" Mary Margaret asked scared as David come to hold her belly before he could comfort his wife, a cold, chilling voice spoke.

"It doesn't matter. She's not gonna get it. We're gonna stop her. And If I have to put her down so be it."

"Since our baby's not born, she's stuck, and we have what we need. Time."

"Just not very much of it."

.

.

.

"Regina, I've seen what life has thrown at you. And you still fight against the darkness every single day. Sooner or later, your heart will find its way to happiness."

"That doesn't feel possible."

"But it is. I know you, and you feel things deeply. With or without it, you feel things with your whole soul. Don't let anything hold you back."

Helena waited until her mother left to speak.

"I don't know how she can be such an optimist person." Regina pours them two glasses of red wine. "But she is not wrong." Helena added and soon drank half of the glass. "What is his name?"

"Robin Hood."

"Oh come on, you have to introduce him formerly to me so I can call Clint."

"I don't even know if."

"Regina no ifs."


	31. Chapter 30- A Curious Thing

Chapter 30- A Curious Thing

Helena sat on the table around her family, her thoughts going back and forward to Hook who she seems to being able to forget so easily. When Regina enter it was clear that she had taken her advice and went to Robin Hood last night.

"Regina. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look smitten."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Häagen-Dasz is smitten with your stomach."

"Can we get started?" Helena snaps at them, she really doesn't need everyone to throw their love lives in her face.

"We were waiting for Hook."

"I don't have time to wait for the handless wonder." This time it was Regina, but Helena could see she had done that for her, because Helena wanted nothing more than to hit him. "We have to figure out how to destroy my sister."

"For once, I agree with Regina. Stopping her plan is the priority."

"There's something about this plan that doesn't fit: Regina." Helena pronounces herself to everyone.

"I'm the point of it. So she can take my life for herself."

"Yes, but why bring you back to Storybrooke? Why bring any of us? For what I have gather, no one's ever succeeded at traveling through time. Perhaps something from this world makes it possible. But, what's almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse, to bring us all here in the first place."

"Why is that?"

"To do it you have to give up the thing you love most. From what I gather Zelena doesn't love much."

"Please Regina she is the definition of BPD." Helena could see confused people around her, so she adds. "Borderline personality disorder, emotionally unstable personality disorder."

"Neither did Regina. You managed."

"Emma think." Helena turns on her sister, because her going up with Regina would do any good. "Zelena can be many thing and one of those is smart. Strategic. Perhaps we discovered something in the missing year to stop her."

"And then, the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories. So, if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her."

"We just need to break this curse."

"Well, thank goodness we have a savior."

Her parents shinny hope is something Helena has a lot of troubles understanding.

"I would love to, but there's one problem. Last time, all it took was me believing in magic and kissing Henry. Since I've been back, I've done both and nothing."

"It's the belief. Henry. He needs to believe. In this new life he doesn't. We have to get him to believe again."

"So, what? We put on a magic show?" Helena laughs to herself at Emma's stupid idea - because it was that.

"How did you believe?"

"The book. The storybook."

"That's what started Henry on his original path. And what got you to believe. It's the key. In him believing. In him remembering. Remembering everything."

.

.

.

"This isn't a joke. I need to have her magic removed. If Snow's baby is born before you kiss, I'm going to have no other option. I'm going to have to start killing people. People that Helena's loves. Starting with her nephew and then her sister. Take away her magic, Captain, or the next rose will be on her little brat's grave."

.

.

.

"You looked like you haven't sleep tonight."

"Maybe it's because I haven't sleep in two days." She responds right back at Regina as she sits next to her at lunch and Helena's lunch is a good old bottle of Vodka. "You know a curious thing, when I came here the first time, I told everyone I came because I wanted to help her, but the reality was that- I fulfill my revenge. I killed everyone terrible man responsible for my husband, my best friend and my unborn child." She could see the sock in Regina's face but she just ignores it, her mind was to cloud right now. "I had nothing to leave for anymore."

"But then you found something worth it."

"And all I gave left now is fighting- and fighting and fighting."

"He's gone." Emma spoke appearing after the long silence between the two women.

"What do you mean, gone?"

"I mean he's not in the room. He's not in the parlor. and my keys are gone. My car keys."

.

.

.

"Let him go. He had nothing to do with this." Helena spoke with dark range as she walked in front of everyone. She won't let Henry be collateral damage.

"Don't blame me. The captain failed me."

"Damn you, Zelena." She could hear the pirate speak as she turned to him with a death glare that would scare most people.

"Hook, what's she talking about?"

"He knew what the price of that failure was: Your nephew's life."

Helena get her anger be control into her magic as the forces around Zelena became bigger. Henry soon found himself back into Emma's arms as Helena focus all her hatred on the witch. She could already see the woman was having hard time breathing. She could also know this wouldn't be able to kill the witch, but Helena is very fine with a little torture. The dark grin on her face is noticeable by all the adults in the adults in the room.

"Don't." Regina whispers to her as she lets Zelena go, not before the wicked woman spoke.

"Enjoy this moment together because you don't have many left!"

"I could have killed her."

"You couldn't. You were torturing her."

.

.

.

"Are you gonna tell me what Zelena was talking about? She said you failed her." She asked Hook using her anger on her eyes to try control it from taking all of her.

"Don't listen to her."

"What's going on? Were you working for her?"

"The witch tried to back me into a corner. I did everything I could to resist her plans."

"So, whose idea was it to kidnap Henry and stick him on a boat?"

"It was mine. I was trying to save him."

"From what? What is she doing? And don't make me use my skills to make you talk because I will. Gladly."

Hook shallow hard, not because he was scared of her, ok he was, but mostly because he can see the darkness inside of her, wanting to consume her. The look she had on her face while torturing Zelena was almost a look of- pleasure. He will not lose her to darkness.

"She cursed me. My lips, actually."

"Your lips? Why?"

"She wants to steal your magic. She thought I was the best way of doing that. She knows what we all know: That you can defeat her."

"It should have been my decision to protect my family. Whether she forced your hand or not, it doesn't matter. I can't trust you now. How can I?"

"She's right not to. He has lied about more than just this." David appears as Regina noticed from the distance how Helena is holding a dagger on her back- ready to attack.

"You said you brought Emma to Storybrooke because you received a message from us with a memory potion."

"Aye, what of it?" Hook asked the charming couple.

"We didn't send you any message."

"Well, I got one. It's the truth. Somebody bloody well sent me the message. Who else would have an antidote? Who else would have known where to find the savior?"

.

.

.

She looked as her family stand next to Neal's tombstone, memories soon shallow her.

 _2007_

 _Helena could feel the first cold winds of the approaching winter, as she stared at the tombstone._

 _"_ _Beloved husband. He was much more than that. He was my family, my love, my happiness."_

 _"_ _I am so sorry Helena." The hand came to touch her shoulder but he man knew better than to touch her right now, so he stopped himself before he would end up hurt._

 _"_ _He was my husband on anything but paper, actually we had a wedding, a small one, don't look surprise, no one knew. Emilie was there, of course. I didn't even come to his funereal."_

 _"_ _You were in a coma."_

 _"_ _What wife was I going to be if I couldn't even be there for him?" She asked with a tortured voice, ignoring completely what the man said. "He's last words to me where: save the world, you always been trying to save it either way. I can't remember what he said to me when he proposed but I remember that, how he knew I put the world before him. And the blood on my hands. His blood. I remember that too."_

 _"_ _You want their names. You want the case."_

 _"_ _I want to make them pay for what they have done."_

 _"_ _The doctors at SHIELD didn't approve you coming back. That actually want you to do CBT."_

 _"_ _Tell them to fuck themselves. I will take my craziness with me."_

 _"_ _You're not crazy."_

 _"_ _Pierce, I have a degree in physiology. I know I am crazy."_

 _"_ _I will give you the names."_

 _"_ _Alexander Pierce. I own you one."_

 **Author's Note:** The build to Captain America: The Winter Soldier is going to start being build for now one too. **bmcracken,** the ultimate archery showdown will happen someday – that I am sure. This story is also starting to become a bit more mental for Helena- she clearly has things she needs to work on. As usual your feedback is the most important thing **.**


End file.
